j'aimerais tant pouvoir te tuer
by XYZ263103
Summary: nejinaruneji. Naruto tombe dans le coma et peut voir tous ce qui se passe autour de lui. Alors il se met à observer, apprenant alors beaucoup sur ses amis. Ce sera une fic en chap parce qu'il y a une centaine de page. contente M?
1. Chapter 1

_Hop la hop me revoilou mais avec une…Néjinarunéji mdr et je me suis fait du mal (j'aime pas ce couple) en écrivant cent pages. Sinon ça fait un moment que j'ai quatre sasunaru en tête…dont deux qui feront un certain nombre de page (enfin si je pense bien et ça c'est pas prouvé scientifiquement). A chaque fois que j'en écris un peu, une autre hist me vient. Du coup ben…je les mets de côté pour écrire ça Pour le moment j'ai eu l'idée d'un 'thème' en fait, Naruto serait dans le coma et suivant les situations il finirait avec d'autres personnes. Au début ça devait être une hist à fin multiple, à chaque fin un couple différent…ça a finit en une hist par couple avec des situations complètement différente ou je ne reprends que le fait qu'il soit dans le coma et comment cet épisode se passe. Bref, c'est pas grave si vous n'avez pas tout suivi, dites vous que si prochainement vous trouvez que Naruto est souvent dans le coma dans mes hist, ben que c'est tout à fait normal._

_Merci à tous les reviewers sur Trahison. Et Haganemaru, milles merci d'avoir mis une review sur pratiquement toutes mes hist, même les non sasunaru XD_

_Bonne lecture._

_**Chap 1 :**_

Le duo, qui s'était séparé du reste du groupe, se battait contre plusieurs hommes, l'un transcendait leurs corps en vulgaire morceau de chair alors que l'autre en faisait de fines lamelles. Le ballet de coups semblait avoir été mainte fois répété, tout semblait parfait. Et puis il y eut un unique instant d'inadvertance, le sol n'étant pas stable, une pierre se détacha sous son pied, et l'un de leur adversaire ne laissa pas cette chance passer, se précipitant, vif comme une anguille sur le terrain escarpé où se profilait une immense rivière peu profonde.

Le coup atteignit Naruto en plein abdomen, il fit un bond en arrière de plusieurs mètres, rebondissant comme un galet sur la rivière, finissant sa route sur une pierre qui se fissura. Une tâche de sang s'étala sur la roche grisâtre, il tomba dans l'eau, à moitié immergé et sombra dans l'inconscience avant de pouvoir voir son partenaire brisé la nuque de son ennemi, qui avait surgit derrière lui pour le finir. Ses poumons le brûlaient, il n'arrivait plus à respirer, et puis il eut de moins en moins mal, ses membres lui semblèrent étonnement léger et vit ce qu'il se passait. Sasuke s'était assis sur lui et maintenait son crâne d'une main sous l'eau, souriant, riant presque de le faire. Naruto réalisa alors, il n'était plus dans son corps mais se tenait près de lui et de son ami.

Naruto courut à lui, voulant le frapper pour qu'il s'écarte, mais son poing ne fit que le traverser. Sasuke souriait ironiquement, un regard en coin vers son partenaire qui mourait, il y voyait s'y mêler un certain plaisir. Naruto comprit mais n'arrivait pas à y croire, car il avait beau frappé, rien ne faisait, il semblait invisible aux yeux de son camarade, un fantôme, il devait être mort. C'est ainsi qu'il se sentait, et s'était en quelque sorte ce qu'il était. Sasuke s'écarta pourtant, ne souriant plus, grimaçant même et le releva de sa prison liquide, une expression perdue sur la face, réalisant sans doute, pensa le blond, quel avait été son acte.

Naruto se sentit traversé, et deux de ses amis furent là, passant au travers de lui comme si de rien n'était, stoppant près des deux jeunes hommes. Sasuke faisait face à Sakura et à Néji, elle lui ordonna de le transporter jusqu'à terre ou elle lui fit un massage cardiaque, le forçant à cracher l'eau qu'il avait avalée. Le blond se mit près d'elle, accroupi près de son cadavre, la regardant faire, et trouvant cela étonnant de ne pas sentir son cœur battre.

Il respirait, Naruto voyait son torse se soulever, et pourtant il n'avait aucune sensation, il n'y retournait pas, continuant de flotter près d'eux et de tout observer. Cet être allongé devant lui aurait tout aussi bien être quelqu'un d'autre. Sasuke le hissa sur le dos de Néji, activant le sharingan pour voir arriver quiconque tenterait de s'en prendre au groupe. Ainsi ils le rapatrièrent jusqu'à Konoha qui n'était pas si loin que ça, laissant à d'autre le soin de s'occuper des cadavres jonchant le sol.

Sasuke ouvrait la marche et tua deux fois jusqu'à l'entrée du village. Néji sentait contre son cou le souffle de l'Uzumaki, si frêle, si froid. Le sang du blond lui coulait dans le dos, et Sakura stoppa l'hémorragie, épongeant au mieux les vêtements du jeune homme aux cheveux longs, les lui mettant d'ailleurs de coté pour ne pas les salir.

Au village, le diagnostic de la Cinquième ne fut pas différent de celui de son élève, Naruto était dans le coma. Sakura voulut fondre en larme, mais elle n'en eut pas le loisir, partant réconforter Hinata qui était déjà là, la laissant finalement dans les bras de ses équipiers pour aller voir Néji qui depuis leur retour ne disait rien. Ce dernier se tenait près du distributeur de boisson, fixant le blond par la fenêtre de la salle qui permettait enfin de le voir. Le blond était immobile, respirant avec calme, l'air serein, se regardant lui-même, cherchant à se lier, à réintégrer son corps, mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Une seule personne était admise par visite, et Sasuke se tenait dans la même pièce que lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Naruto ne se sentit pas en sécurité avec lui. Le brun avait l'air impassible, et il s'approcha de Naruto, posant sa main sur son front, remontant ses mèches, se penchant à son oreille. Le blond se pencha sur son propre corps et vit l'Uchiha sourire, un très très large sourire. Cela le fit frissonner, car ce sourire était le même que celui d'il y a quelques années, lorsqu'il s'était tenu à cheval sur lui et lui avait assené des coups de poing pour le faire revenir.

-Usuratonkachi, tu devrais très vite te réveiller. Sa voix grave était si douce, comme une caresse, telle une mer d'huile avant la tempête.

-….

-Tu sais que je pourrais agir, ce serait si facile….et tellement moins excitant. Sa main descendit sur sa gorge, l'effleurant du bout des doigts alors que ces yeux si noirs descendaient pour la regarder l'enserrer.

-….

-Qu'est ce que tu lui dis Sasuke ?

-Hn ? oh mais qui voilà, Néji…kukuku, il faudrait que tu lui avoues tout avant qu'il ne clamse non ? sans se presser, il enleva sa main, regardant avec une certaine malice celui qui se dresser face à lui.

-Pardon ?

-Kukuku. Le rire du brun semblait être un ricanement plus qu'autre chose.

Sasuke passa près de lui et lui lança un regard emplit de sous entendu. Cela lui glaça le sang, tout comme Néji. Le Hyuga le regarda s'éloigner, mirant finalement le seul occupant de la pièce juste un petit instant, suivant des yeux le dos de l'Uchiha, qui à son déplaisir ne semblait pas assez préoccuper de l'état de son coéquipier, puis revenant à ce dernier. Naruto respirait calmement, pale, froid, si peu expressif, tellement le contraire de ce qu'il était habituellement.

-Naruto…on m'a dit que dans ton cas…tu pourrais peut être m'entendre, alors…alors si c'est le cas, fait attention. Néji s'approcha de lui, fixant sa gorge, la caressant du bout des doigts à l'endroit ou Sasuke l'avait tenu.

-….

-J'ai l'impression que Sasuke est prêt à aller jusqu'à te tuer cette fois. Réveille toi.

-….

-S'il te plaît Naruto…Néji se pencha sur lui, dos à la vitre, empêchant quiconque de voir ce qu'il faisait.

-….

-Je ne veux pas que tu meures.

Le jeune homme l'embrassa furtivement, caressant en même temps la joue tannée. Quelqu'un d'autre frappa à la porte, alors Néji lâcha ses lèvres, et il sortit, dissimulant aux mieux le rouge qu'il avait aux joues. Il se fit intercepter par Tsunade un peu plus loin dans le couloir qui lui demanda de la suivre pour lui parler. Il ferma la porte dans un petit claquement, laissant le blond avoir un blanc. Il n'avait pas rêvé ce qu'il venait de voir. Un immense bruit se fit entendre, le faisant sortir de son état et s'approcher de la vitre. Il sursauta devant la scène qui lui faisait face, et il ria un peu, pleurant en même temps de le voir dans cet état pour lui.

Iruka renversait tout sur son passage, courant comme jamais vers la chambre du blond, sautant par-dessus un petit chariot à repas, hurlant aux gens de s'écarter de sa route, pour finalement s'adhérer à un mur et continuer à courir de travers jusqu'à lui. Il se réceptionna devant la porte, la main sur la poignée, soufflant un bon coup et entra. Il jeta un regard circulaire et puis sa main se mit à trembler sur la poignée qu'il lâcha pour la mettre devant sa bouche, étouffant un sanglot. Iruka se mit à trembler, tressautant sous l'effort qu'il faisait pour pleurer en silence.

-Rendez le moi…

-….

-S'il vous plaît….s'il vous plaîîît… uuuhuuu n'importe qui….uuhu…Naruto…

Mais rien ne se passait, personne ne lui répondait, seul ses sanglots lui revenaient, semblant à chaque fois plus fort. Et Naruto ne riait plus de le voir ainsi, il essayait de le prendre dans ses bras, mais il n'y arrivait pas, s'énervant. Alors il se retourna vers son corps, avec rage il s'en approcha tentant d'y rentrer encore et encore. Mais rien, toujours rien, et il grogna de frustration alors que son tuteur lui caresser la face, tombant finalement à genoux près de lui et prenant l'une de ses mains dans la sienne, y posant son front, priant intérieurement.

Sakura qui avait dérangé Néji plus tôt en prenant sa place, intervint après un long moment, prenant soin de son ancien professeur. Leurs regards étaient si tristes que Naruto regretta de ne pouvoir faire mieux et regarda dégoûté son enveloppe. L'Uzumaki, après une bonne baffe mentale, se posa la question sur ce qu'il devait faire. Car la situation était telle qu'il avait comprit qu'il ne réintégrerait pas son corps ainsi. Alors, il devait trouver autre chose à faire. La tentation de suivre Sakura pour la voir à poil était très grande, mais il n'était pas d'humeur.

Maussade, il passa la porte derrière le couple qui sortait alors que les visites étaient finies, déterminé à savoir pourquoi Sasuke avait fait ça. Il prit donc la route vers le domaine Uchiha ou le brun avait réélu domicile à son retour, découvrant avec un certain plaisir malsain qu'il pouvait traverser les murs et ainsi connaître beaucoup de choses sur les pauvres et innocents occupants qui ne se savaient pas vus et agissaient comme jamais ils ne le feraient en public.

Le domaine Uchiha était juste là, et il fonçait droit vers la demeure principale mais fut stoppé en plein élan par un son qui lui fit tourner la tête. Sasuke se tenait dans un coin ce devant d'être le cimetière du clan et le petit chouinement semblait s'élever de lui. Naruto partit l'y rejoindre, voyant pour la première fois de sa vie l'Uchiha pleurer comme un enfant, un petit enfant perdu et si seul, les yeux rougis, tout comme ses joues mouillées. Son meilleur ami lui faisait presque pitié, et toute la compassion qu'il pouvait avoir remonta d'un bloc, même si ce dernier l'avait presque tuer, sa seule envie était de lui dire d'avancer, et cela même s'il savait que le brun le détesterait pour ces paroles.

Il leva la main pour la mettre sur son épaule, voulant le réconforter, mais la seule réaction du brun fut d'avoir la chair de poule, frissonnant et réajustant son col, alors qu'il le traversait, rabattant finalement son bras le long de son corps. Naruto ne s'habituait toujours pas à voir des gens passait aux travers de son corps, mais passer la sensation qui ressemblait fortement à un chatouillement, il se retourna pour voir Sasuke se reprendre après quelques instants, aussi froid et fier qu'avant, redevenant cet être méprisant tout à mesure qu'il s'éloignait du cimetière et du caveau de sa famille, ainsi que des autres tombes dont très peu semblait un minimum entretenue. L'Uchiha qu'il avait aperçu un instant auparavant était mort en quittant le lieu de recueillement, devant lui se tenait celui qu'il connaissait et l'angoisse que Naruto avait au fond de lui disparue un minimum. L'autre Sasuke lui faisait peur, car celui qu'il connaissait ne pouvait être ainsi faible.

Naruto allait le suivre, car le brun était assez loin, lorsqu'il vit sur la pierre une gravure maladroite, sûrement faite par un enfant. Il s'approcha, cherchant à voir derrière la mousse qu'il ne pouvait gratter, découvrant le prénom de son meilleur ami, ainsi que ses dates, hachurée en profondeur sûrement à l'aide d'un kunai. Sasuke s'était lui-même désigné comme mort avec son clan, et cela devait dater d'un bon moment. Naruto leva les yeux vers cette ombre qui s'éloigner toujours plus de lui.

Il courut pour le rattraper, le voyant tourner la tête vers une ancienne boutique qu'il déchiffra être une échoppe de gâteaux, faisant de même un peu plus loin, s'arrêtant un instant devant un énorme bâtiment, retrouvant le regard perdu qu'il avait eu avant de trahir le village. Les locaux de police se dressaient, l'immense symbole de sa famille à moitié surmonter d'un lierre. Naruto ne sut lire sur sa face, il semblait tellement loin, tellement ravagé. Un bruit se fit entendre, et Sasuke tourna la tête avec rapidité, tout sharingan dehors, sa frimousse à nouveau antipathique au monde, cachant sa blessure enfantine toujours aussi vive et douloureuse. Un chat orangé miaula, sortant d'une antique poubelle de fer qui traînait par là.

Sasuke le regarda droit dans les yeux, et l'animal fit de même, miaulant finalement et semblant lui sourire. L'Uchiha se dirigea vers lui, le prenant avec douceur, s'asseyant sur le rebord du trottoir, caressant le félidé, son ronronnement ayant l'air de l'apaiser. Il se mit à pleuvoir, et la bête finit par s'enfuir alors que lui resta à sa place. La pluie tombait de plus en plus drue, et il n'en avait rien à faire. Il leva la tête vers le ciel, Naruto se tenait à deux centimètres de lui et n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer ce qu'il pensait. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'un éclair zébra le ciel et qu'un miaulement se fit entendre qu'il se mit à nouveau en marche vers chez lui, le chat le suivant de loin.

Sasuke entra dans la maison, dézippant ses bottes d'un air las à l'entrée, continuant sa route vers sa chambre, alors qu'une traînée d'eau, s'écoulant de lui, s'étalait sur le parquet. Il lança ses vêtements en boule dans un coin, restant en sous vêtements, prenant une serviette en passant par sa douche pour se sécher. Naruto admira le travail de Tsunade sur son partenaire, un tatouage, dont le centre était son cœur, s'étalait sur tout son corps. Le brun stoppa devant un miroir dans sa chambre, regardant les traces sur sa peau, retraçant d'un doigt l'un des traits.

Il abandonna la serviette autour de sa nuque, reprenant sa marche d'un pas mesuré presque trop lent. Sasuke avait l'air dégoûté, blasé, il haïssait ce tatouage, presque autant que celle qui l'avait fait. Naruto le savait, mais contre ça il ne pouvait rien, tout comme la haine qu'il portait à son frère et qu'il n'avait su diminuer. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi le brun ne portait plus que du linge recouvrant sa peau au maximum.

Le temps était lourd, Sasuke fut bien vite moite, et il se dirigea vers le salon, prenant place à même le sol entre la petite terrasse et l'entrée de la petite pièce. Il prenait le frais, regardant le ciel d'un noir profond, aucune étoile, juste un petit bout de lune qui dépassait de cet infini. Il resta ainsi un moment, et puis il eut un rire qui sembla compulsif devenant même hystérique. Quand il se leva ce fut pour gagner la cuisine où il avala une pomme sans faim aucune, la laissant finalement tomber à même le sol, se dirigeant vers le couteau qu'il mirait depuis un moment. Naruto le suivit car le brun avait un regard empli de folie et ne stoppa que devant son miroir, riant face à son reflet. Cela fit frissonner le blond qui tentait d'attraper sa main, mais il ne pouvait rien faire, juste être témoin du brun qui appuya le bout de la lame sur son bras, quittant son reflet des yeux pour les porter sur la blessure qu'il s'affligeait.

Il retraça de la pointe coupante le tatouage, grimaçant méchamment, car même lacéré, même changé, les effets resteraient les mêmes, et il le savait. Le sang se mit à couler librement, et il ria de nouveau brièvement, puis le faisant de manière de plus en plus hachée, lâchant finalement la lame et se mettant à donner des coups de poings dans le mur face à lui. Naruto ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider, il essayait de parler, de hurler, mais l'autre ne l'entendait pas.

Et puis un miaulement se fit entendre, l'Uchiha regarda froidement l'animal roux qui entrait par la fenêtre, en cet instant il semblait le haïr de toutes ses forces. Mais la bête entra, regardant les deux yeux charbons avec intensité. Le brun ramassa le couteau et l'envoya à quelques centimètres de la patte du chat, mais celui ci n'eut pas peur, il le fixait toujours de ses grands yeux et reprit sa marche. Naruto sembla surpris, Sasuke semblait calmé et désarmé face à la bouille lui faisant face.

-J'aimerais tant pouvoir te tuer…

-……Naruto ne savait pas vraiment à qui s'adresser son meilleur ami, car même s'il fixait l'animal, ses paroles ne semblaient pas vraiment le concerner.

Il se mit sur ses talons et le chat vint se réfugier dans ses bras, il le caressa, décidant de le sécher puis le reposa dans un coin de la chambre qui semblait lui appartenir. De l'eau et des croquettes étaient là et l'animal y toucha à peine alors que lui était parti se coucher. Sasuke avait croisé ses bras sous sa tête, mirant le plafond inexpressif comme à son habitude. Le chat sauta sur le lit, se collant à son flanc, et la main pale vint à la rencontre de sa tête qu'il caressa, esquissant un sourire en l'entendant ronronner. Enfin il semblait en paix. L'animal se mit à lécher le sang qui avait séché, et Sasuke l'essuya, le chat leva à cet instant les yeux vers le blond, le regardant dans le blanc des yeux. Naruto bougea la main de gauche à droite, et la bête la suivie un instant, ainsi, il le voyait. La main de Sasuke reprit place sur son pelage, et les ronronnements reprirent alors que le chat fermait presque les yeux de bonheur.

Naruto regardait le tableau, sachant que le chat ne pourrait rien faire d'autre que le voir, et se mit à se souvenir du jour ou ils avaient ramené Sasuke, inconscient, l'ayant trouvé blessé et abandonné à son sort dans un coin de forêt dévasté et à moitié brûlé. A son réveil, Sasuke avait hurlé toute sa hargne, blessant plusieurs ninjas après avoir arraché la porte de sa cellule et les menottes qui le retenaient à un mur humide. Mais Naruto l'avait maté avec l'aide de Kyubi, et Tsunade lui avait ensuite expliqué le pouvoir du sceau qu'il portait et qui ne s'en irait pas de si tôt. Il détestait se souvenir de ce jour là, car le hurlement d'impuissance du brun résonnait encore à ses oreilles, tout comme ses yeux emplis de haine et sur le point de pleurer qu'il avait eut. Tant de frustration qu'il avait du canalisé. Elle s'assurait ainsi de sa coopération, car au moindre faux pas, elle pouvait l'activer et ainsi non pas le rendre impuissant, mais le tuer tout simplement.

-Hey Usuratonkachi….Naruto redressa la tête, mais le brun ne regardait pas vers lui, il semblait endormi ou bien trop las pour ouvrir les yeux sur le monde.

-…..

-Où que tu sois….si tu m'entends…. réveille toi vite…je risque de ne plus pouvoir me retenir longtemps…l'occasion est trop belle tu sais ? Il semblait ne plus rien avoir à perdre.

-Sasuke….mais l'autre ne l'entendait pas, mais le chat tendit les oreilles.

-Si je te tue j'obtiens le mangekyou…. avec ça je peux tuer mon frère…un large sourire magnifia un instant ses traits…. mais si je le fais, je signe mon arrêt de mort…..je ne peux pas mourir avant lui….Naruto…

-…..

-Réveille toi et aide moi à y arriver…mais fais en sorte que je n'ai aucune limite…Naruto…si tu ne te réveilles pas…je te tuerais….. et je fuirais…..

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes, tu mourras si tu fais ça ! Tsunade activera son sceau !

-…je sais qu'elle me laissera le tuer avant de me faire connaître le même sort…Usuratonkachi…tu veux que je meurs ?

-…..

Naruto regardait son coéquipier qui semblait plus misérable que jamais. Il le vit se rouler en boule, fronçant les sourcils, serrant sa main à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges, étouffant un grognement de rage. Le chat se leva, lui léchant le bout du nez, Sasuke ouvrit les yeux où se réfléchissait tant de colère et d'amertume, il donna un coup à la bête qui se réceptionna près du blond, hérissant ses poils non pas vers le brun mais vers le blond. L'Uchiha n'y prêta pas attention, se recroquevillant dans un coin de son lit, silencieux comme la mort. Il redevenait celui que Naruto n'aimait pas, celui qui lui faisait plus peur que celui qu'il était devenu à son départ.

Le blond ne savait plus quoi faire, à reculant il s'éloigna de la chambre, sortant de cette partie du village, fuyant comme un dératé, ne cherchant même plus à voir ce qu'il y avait dans les maisons qu'il traversait et trouva, en fin de compte, refuge à son opposer. Il regarda autour de lui, ne sachant pas trop ou il se trouvait, et une silhouette attira son attention.

-Néji, il y a un problème ?

-Non, rien mon oncle.

-Pourtant tu sembles préoccupé.

-….Naruto regarda autour de lui, l'immense pièce traditionnelle était magnifique, simple et luxueuse à la fois.

-Ce n'est rien.

-… ce serait cette histoire de mariage ? nous attendant beaucoup de toi tu sais…Hinata…

-Hinata peut facilement atteindre mon niveau si elle le désire. Elle n'est faible car trop gentille. Ne la prenait pas à la légère. Et si cela vous enchante tellement, Hanabi qui est meilleure comme vous semblez le penser, comblera vos attentes.

-……donc tu n'acceptes toujours pas ?

-….non. Je n'irais qu'avec la personne que j'aime et….

-Et qui est ?

-…….

-Pourquoi ne réponds tu jamais ? tu pourrais avoir celle que tu désires tu sais.

-…..je n'ai pas envi de penser à ça pour le moment.

-Mais il faudra car…

-Je ne veux pas !

-Et que veux tu à la fin ? Que je te laisse vivre c'est ça ?

-Oui. Moi, Hinata aussi, tout comme Hanabi.

-….

-Vous portez tous vos espoirs en nous, mais vous nous enfermez dans un carcan abominable. Son oncle n'en revenait pas, Néji lui manquait de respect pour la première fois depuis de longues années.

-La pérennité du clan en dépend.

-Alors laissez nous plus de liberté et vous pourrez avoir ce que vous voulez.

Néji acheva ainsi la conversation, partant dans un couloir sombre, se faufilant de pièce en pièce d'un pas mécanique. Il avait l'air triste, et Naruto suivit son pas rapide, découvrant les pièces traditionnelles du manoir Hyuga. Le jeune homme entra dans une chambre, donnant sur un petit jardin japonais ou ressortait tout de même quelques éléments montrant qu'il s'entraînait souvent. Néji semblait ne plus tenir en place, il prit d'abord place sur le bord de son lit, enlevant ses bottes, faisant suivre le haut de son kimono pour prendre d'autres vêtements dans son armoire. Naruto était jaloux du corps qu'il voyait.

Néji se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, ouvrit la porte et laissa tomber ses affaires au sol. Face à lui son reflet le regardait, il se mit à trembler et se retourna d'un coup, filant dehors alors que la pluie s'était remise à tomber. Il enchaînait les coups de poings et de pieds sur un tronc de bois dur, attaquant et se mouvant dans tous les sens. Naruto lui hurla au bout d'un moment d'arrêter, mais le brun continuait avec toute sa rage. Encore une fois quelqu'un le traversa, Hinata courut jusqu'à son cousin, passant ses bras autour de ses flancs.

-NEJI !!!

-….

-Arrête !!! tu vas te faire mal !!!

-….je sens rien Hinata.

-Mais tes mains sont en sang, viens, je vais te soigner.

-….

Hinata le suppliait du regard, et pour ne pas l'inquiéter plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, il la suivit sans rien dire. Elle le fit asseoir sur la véranda, courant au fond du couloir, entrant dans sa chambre à elle, revenant avec une pharmacie de secours et prit soin de lui.

-Tu n'y es pour rien Néji.

-…..

-C'est les risques que nous endurons tous…ce n'est pas ta faute.

-Si j'avais été là, je l'aurais aidé…il …il…jamais ça n'aurait finis comme ça !

-…..Néji…..la jeune fille avait fini avec ces mains et lui caressait à présent une joue, ne pouvant empêcher une larme de tomber. Je sais que tu l'aimes autant que moi…

-….

-Ce n'est pas la peine de faire cette tête, je le sais. D'ailleurs quand tu es avec moi et qu'il est là, tu es gêné. C'est pour ça que je te dis ça….on n'y pouvait rien et il y aura toujours un risque.

-….ça ne me plaît pas.

-Mais c'est comme ça.

-….Hinata ?

-Hm ? elle lui souriait gentiment, rassurante.

-Tu ne me détestes pas ?

-Non. Chacun à le droit d'aimer celui qui lui plaît, ça aurait quand même était mieux quelqu'un d'autre huhuhu…mais ne t'en fais pas pour moi Néji.

-….je suis désolé.

-Il n'y a aucune raison à cela.

Néji s'écroula à moitié sur elle, la prenant dans ses bras, protecteur mais demandant en même temps du réconfort. Elle se laissa aller, tout deux essayant de se rassurer sur le sort de leur celui qu'ils aimaient, même si elle savait depuis peu que quelqu'un d'autre faisait battre son cœur plus que le blond. Cela n'empêchait pas le fait que l'état du blond l'avait complètement retournée. Naruto n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il s'en doutait pour Hinata, mais Néji était la surprise du siècle. La jeune fille s'en alla au bout d'un moment, et Néji alla se doucher, ressortant aussi mouillé quand étant entré. Son lit grinça en recevant son poids, il resta un moment inerte, puis sortit du tiroir de sa table de chevet une photo. Il y avait là toutes les équipes réunies, la photo datait d'environ deux ans, le blond s'en souvenait, il avait insisté pour la prendre avec eux tous. Il la fixa et s'endormit là dessus.

Naruto pendant se temps s'était tenu dans un coin de pièce, réfléchissant à tous ce qu'il avait vu en si peu de temps, réalisant des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonnait, et il se sentait mal, Néji ne voulait pas se marier car il l'aimait, Hinata attendait toujours un signe de sa part, Sasuke faisait une dépression et lui même avait peur d'aller voir les autres et de trouver autre chose. Il passa les pièces, entendant au loin gronder le tonnerre, tombant sur la chambre de Hinata. La jeune fille se peignait les cheveux, perdue dans ses pensées, recommençant plusieurs fois au même endroit sans s'en rendre compte. Il l'aimait bien mais pas autant qu'il l'aurait fallu…et le comportement de son cousin l'intriguait bien plus. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qu'il avait ressentit en le voyant si désemparé, encore pire, en le voyant l'embrasser.

La jeune fille se leva, allant jusqu'à la terrasse, regardant la lune teintée de brume. La pluie avait à peine diminué. Naruto remarqua une ombre dans les taillis, il s'y dirigea, ne craignant rien et ne fut pas vraiment surpris d'y trouver Kiba. Le maître chien aimait plus que tout son amie, mais il ne disait rien, sachant à qui appartenait son cœur depuis des années. Il passa la palissade, se demandant où aller, laissant ainsi les cœurs esseulés à eux même. Un immense chien lui fit face, Akamaru le regarda, aux aguets. Il ne distinguait rien de précis mais sentait la présence du blond.

-Akamaru ?

-Grrrr.

-Calme toi mon beau, ce n'est que moi…Naruto.

-… l'immense chien couina, attirant l'attention de son maître qui ne comprenait pas son attitude pour une fois.

-Akamaru, je sais que Kiba aime Hinata. Alors si tu m'entends, j'aimerais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi.

-….

-Abois.

-….

Et l'énorme chien hurla à la mort, Naruto passa la tête par le muret et vit Kiba qui tentait de le grimper, marchant au travers de sa tête translucide pour le faire. Mais Hinata l'avait déjà rattrapé, ayant l'air plus dangereuse que jamais, un kunai frôla même son coéquipier. Il tomba à terre, jurant de s'être fait découvert ainsi. Mais la jeune fille ne lui en voulut pas, elle se mit à pleurer et à rire en même temps, attrapant sa main et le tirant à l'intérieur de la maison. Il était tout mouillé, et elle comprit qu'il devait être aux aguets depuis un long moment. Elle passa ses bras autours de la nuque du jeune homme qui ne broncha pas, qui ne bougeait plus, cherchant sa respiration. Kiba ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Hinata l'embrassa doucement.

-Hinata…

-Hm ?

-Je ne veux pas être un remplacement…je veux dire…enfin….

-C'est vrai que je veux oublier Naruto…mais …mais tu crois vraiment que…que ….que….

-Que ?

-Que je pourrais t'embrasser ainsi si je ne t'aimais pas ?

-…..je t'aime Hinata, je n'ai pas envi que tu souffres en prenant une mauvaise décision. Et je n'ai pas envi de souffrir non plus.

-Je te promets Kiba, il n'y aura rien de tous ça.

Le sourire de la brunette le convainquit, il lui retourna son sourire, l'embrassant par la suite timidement. Elle pouffa et siffla Akamaru qui sauta le mur. Naruto les laissa ensemble, alors qu'elle s'amusait à les sécher et à ne pas faire trop de bruit pour ne pas avertir les autres résidents de la si grande maison. Il repartit, marchant toute la nuit, ne pouvant dormir de toute manière.

Il découvrit tout d'abord Sakura que Lee essayait de consoler en passant près de l'hôpital, Ino arriva en courant, la prenant dans ses bras, alors que Shikamaru et Choji restaient un peu en retrait ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Le groupe partit prendre un verre, la rosée tentant d'expliquer certaines choses, ne pouvant non plus tout dire de ce qu'ils avaient vécu car cela était une mission donc censée être secrète. Naruto prit place à leur table, écoutant leurs parole, voulant pleurer mais n'y arrivant pas en entendant ce qu'ils disaient sur lui tellement cela lui faisait chaud au coeur. Il ne se savait pas tant aimer d'eux, et cela lui donner envie de revenir comme jamais.

Ino ne se sépara pas de la rosée, s'incrustant chez elle pour ne pas la laisser seule, alors seulement le blond les laissa, restant avec le groupe de garçon qui continua sa route. Les autres voulaient rentrés chez eux, parlant de s'arrêter en route prendre un verre. Naruto les laissa en cours de route, repartant vers sa chambre d'hôpital où il trouva la cinquième. Cette dernière le regardait froidement, elle resta ainsi un long moment, assise dans un fauteuil, jambe croisée, le regard dure sur lui, une main soutenant son menton. Le blond prit place dans un coin, se regardant respirer et la voyant elle se mettre de plus en plus en boule.

-Tu comptes rester ainsi longtemps ?

-…..

-N'oublis pas ton rêve abruti.

-…..

-Shizune ?

-Oui Tsunade Sama ? l'ombre qui se tenait derrière la porte l'ouvrit.

-Les rapports ont été fait ?

-Oralement, les écrits viendront demain.

-…..

-Ils se sont séparés en duo pour les équipes de tête.

-Et ?

-Naruto et Sasuke, Sakura et Néji.

-…..la blonde fronça les sourcils.

-Je me souviens de ce qu'un jour mon père disait….il n'aimait pas les Uchiha, lire en eux est un sport difficile.

-….

-J'aimerais que Sasuke soit mis sous surveillance, comme tu le sais si bien, je n'ai toujours pas confiance en lui.

-Bien Hokage sama.

-Tu diras à Néji Hyuga de se charger de cela….demain matin. Laisse le jusque là se reposer.

-Et Hinata ?

-…..Néji se méfiera mieux. Elle n'aura qu'à le remplacer pour ses pauses de nuit.

Shizune s'abaissa respectueusement, ouvrant la porte à son maître qui s'y dirigeait. Elle lança un regard vers le blond, fermant les yeux un court instant pour l'implorer de revenir intérieurement. Naruto resta ainsi tout le long de la nuit près de son corps, ne le quittant qu'un instant pour trouver la cinquième se saoulant et hurlant dans son bureau, s'endormant en pleurant finalement au petit matin. Sakura fut la première à entrer alors qu'il avait à peine regagné le coin où il se tenait près de son cadavre, elle déposa des fleurs que Ino réarrangea en la laissant faire un rapide bilan de santé. D'autres vinrent tout du long de la journée, et il s'ennuya bien vite. Sasuke ne vint pas de la journée, alors il suivit Néji qui avait reçut son ordre dans la matinée et qui allait déjà mener à bien sa mission.

Le Hyuga ne parla pas à beaucoup de monde sur sa route, même pratiquement pas, se contentant de bref salut en expliquant qu'il était pressé, et se posta moins d'une heure plus tard sur un toit non loin de chez le brun, regardant jusqu'à qu'il atteigne cette place les nombreuses résidences vides alentour. Naruto s'était assis face à lui et regardait toute ses manies. D'abord il s'était assis en tailleur, dos à une statuette en promontoire sur un toit, remettant en place ses mèches alors qu'il activait ses yeux et puis n'avait plus bougé ou presque. Il changea plusieurs fois de position mais à peine d'un cheveu, juste pour ne pas avoir de fourmis dans les pieds, se curant le bout des ongles d'un kunai pour passer le temps, ou s'amusant à le faire tourner comme une toupie. Au bout d'un long moment, il se leva, le rangea et descendit lentement le mur, gracile comme un chat. Naruto aperçut au loin Sasuke qui sortait de son antre, marchant avec nonchalance, les épaules un peu voûtée comme dans le temps.

Sasuke n'était pas pressé et mit un moment à arriver au terrain d'entraînement. Néji resta en planque derrière une maison des environs, toujours aussi vide, car l'Uchiha n'était pas sorti de son domaine qui était immense malgré le fait que plus personne n'y vivait. On pouvait entendre les coups qu'il donnait en s'entraînant, violent et précis, s'acharnant comme s'il s'était agis de ses pires ennemis. Alors Néji stoppa un instant le byakugan, se reprenant un peu et pouvant l'entendre pour savoir qu'il était bien là. Il se laissa aller contre le mur lui faisant dos, regardant fixement devant lui. Il mit sa main dans sa poche, ressortant un portefeuille. En l'ouvrant, Naruto y découvrit son portrait, quelqu'un l'avait dessiné étonnamment bien. Il vit sur le plastique recouvrant le dessin une goutte qui s'étala. Néji avait versé une larme, rangea le dessin pour ne pas l'abîmer et réactiva ses yeux après ce l'être essuyer. Naruto trouvait la situation assez bizarre, jamais il n'avait vu Néji ainsi et en apprenait beaucoup en moins de deux jours. Faisant un pas en arrière, Naruto le laissa se concentrer et alla vers son coéquipier qui ne battait plus le tronc d'arbre, le bandage qu'il portait à la main gauche se gorgeant de sang.

En se défoulant, il s'était blessé, mais cela lui semblait sans importance alors qu'il lançait ses kunais n'importe comment, ratant parfois la cible. Il lui faisait peur. Le blanc de ses yeux était strié de rouge, il avait des cernes, et sa colère était palpable. Le brun s'arrêta, essoufflé, grognant presque de rage et d'impuissance, portant une main à sa gorge, la serrant au point d'y laisser une marque rouge pale. Naruto ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de le regarder, alors il s'installa près de lui, après tout, le brun lui aussi ne pouvait rien lui faire.

Pourtant après de longues et interminables minutes qui lui semblèrent des heures, il vit Sasuke joindre ses mains, se clonant presque comme lui-même le faisait. Naruto chercha où était le clone et ne comprit quand voyant son acolyte regarder vers lui avec haine. Sasuke fit un bond à travers lui. Dans son dos était apparu une silhouette qu'il connaissait. S'était la sienne. Sasuke défigura à coup de kunai le clone d'argile, se relevant pour en refaire un autre, portant cette fois la face de son frère, s'acharnant contre elle. Il semblait calme à présent, et la silhouette changea, devenant son propre reflet.

L'Uchiha la regarda avec dédain, regard qui lui fut rendu. Et il s'élança en avant, pourfendant son torse de son sabre, une grimace dénaturant ses traits réguliers. Naruto n'aimait pas ça du tout, il s'approcha et vit les deux yeux noirs se poser sur lui puis battre l'espace. Il fit un pas en arrière, mais Sasuke ne tenta rien, mirant à présent la chair de poule qui lui recouvrait le bras. Il rangea son arme, ramassa ses kunais et partit alors que celui qui aurait pu être son jumeau retournait à la terre. Néji le suivait toujours, l'air plus que mécontent, Naruto se partagea entre eux deux de toute la journée, voyant les habitudes de chacun, comprenant un peu mieux ce qu'ils pensaient de lui et surtout comment ils étaient une fois seul. Plus d'une fois Sasuke sembla en crise, mais si quelqu'un lui faisait face, son masque se réappropriait son visage. L'Uchiha ne semblait humain que chez lui, dans son antre où il se terrait de plus en plus.

Et plus le temps passé, et plus Néji voyait cela d'un mauvais œil, même s'il ne disait rien à Shizune qui venait lui quémander un rapport de temps à autre. Naruto ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il n'avait jamais rien dit sur la séance d'entraînement spéciale ayant eu lieu et qui n'eut jamais d'autres fois. Le jeune homme restait souvent dans son coin, triturant ses cheveux, concentré sur sa tâche sans un mot, l'ouvrant à peine lorsque sa cousine ou Shizune venait le voir. Il était aussi présent qu'une ombre et pourtant aussi silencieux qu'elle. Un matin, sous une fine bruine, Sasuke sortit de chez lui après l'habituelle et unique caresse qu'il donnait au félin avant de passer la porte. Il stoppa devant l'hôpital, un long regard se dirigea vers la fenêtre de son coéquipier, et resta ainsi un bon moment. Naruto laissa Néji, venant voir ce qu'allait faire son coéquipier et vit le poing se serrer, le sang qui s'en écoula, alors que son visage restait inexpressif.

Il n'entra pas, passant finalement son chemin et Néji le suivit toujours d'assez loin grâce à ses yeux, cherchant la protection d'un porche à l'encontre de sa cible qui se prenait pratiquement toute les flaques de boues, montrant ainsi sa préoccupation. Sasuke entra à l'Ichiraku, ce qui choqua à moitié Naruto qui se faisait à chaque fois réprimander lorsqu'il y allait, l'autre n'appelant pas ça de la nourriture. Le suivant toujours, il resta dans son dos, son acolyte étant déjà assis et les salutations faites.

-Je vous sers quoi ?

-Ça. Le brun pointa l'image du ramen habituel de Naruto.

-C'est parti.

Le vieil homme lui fit un sourire sympathique, sortant ses ustensiles de sous le comptoir, peu de personnes venant manger à cette heure là. Sasuke mangea sans réelle faim, jouant à la fin de son repas avec le naruto de son bol. Le boss le regarda faire un moment et puis se décida à lui demander ce qu'il faisait.

-Rien de bien important. Oui rien.

-Où est Naruto kun au fait ? le vieil homme lui faisait un magnifique sourire et le brun avala celui de son bol.

-Il a eu un problème en mission….il revient bientôt.

-Rien de grave ?

-……Sasuke se leva, posant plus d'argent qu'il ne fallait et sortit.

-Ben…il avait quoi le p'tit là ?

Mais personne ne répondit à la question du vieil homme qui se douta que le sort de Naruto était plus grave que ce que l'autre avait admis. Naruto voyait le dos accablé de l'Uchiha s'éloigner peu à peu de l'échoppe, et sentit un regard sur lui. Il tourna la tête et vit que le restaurateur le regardait ou du moins semblait le faire.

-Hey Naruto kun…je ne sais pas si c'est toi qui es là.

-Hein ? Oui OUI C'EST MOI ! VOUS ME VOYEZ !!!!!

-Je suis désolé, je ne vois qu'un vague brouillard, mon don me faisait peur, je ne l'ai jamais travaillé et je ne peux pas t'entendre malheureusement.

-……. Naruto se mordit la lèvre, déprimé de perdre si vite son espoir d'être entendu.

-Tu devrais vite revenir…être dans cet état trop longtemps est dangereux….

-Et comment on fait ?!!

-Et puis….lui….j'ai l'impression qu'il risque à nouveau de faire une bêtise. La dernière fois aussi, il a agit lorsque tu n'étais pas bien non ?

-Hein ?

-Peut être qu'il a plus besoin de toi qu'il ne le croit.

-…..

-Trouve comment revenir et veille sur lui. Ce nom à déjà connu bien trop de malheur, non ?

-….

Le restaurateur retourna à ses marmites et clients qui arrivaient, Naruto comprit qu'il n'aurait rien de plus de lui. Ses paroles résonnaient aux oreilles du jeune homme qui s'éloignait rapidement, cherchant où était passé son partenaire. Il le vit au loin, longeant une petite rivière, le pas lent, semblant profiter de la fraîcheur qui y prenait place. Naruto courut pour le rattraper et stoppa près de lui, réglant son pas sur le sien. Sasuke regarda vers lui puis tourna d'un coup la tête comme lorsqu'il boudait. Trois pas plus tard, une ombre apparue devant lui dans un nuage de feuilles et de poussière. Sasuke regarda droit dans les yeux l'homme lui faisant face. Et ce dernier faisait de même, ne souriant pas comme à son habitude lorsqu'il n'était pas en mission et pouvait se détendre. Toutefois il sortit le nouveau icha icha paradise et Sasuke lui emboîta le pas. Un moment ils restèrent silencieux.

-Vous me voulez quoi ?

-Rien de spécial.

-Mais encore ?

-Tu n'as pas vraiment changé.

-…..

-Quand je t'ai entraîné, je t'ai observé.

-Pervers.

-Huhuhu.

-…..

-Ce que j'ai vu est ce que j'ai aussi vu chez tes deux coéquipiers. Tu ne lâches jamais prise. Pour ça, vous étiez et vous êtes un très bon tandem.

-…..

-Ne fais pas de bêtise, tu seras récompensé.

-…..Sasuke fronça les sourcils, grinçant des dents sans le vouloir.

-…..

-Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ! le brun perdait son calme, devenant agressif.

-Toujours aussi impatient, toujours à vouloir prendre soin des tiens…en ça tu lui ressembles.

-……le regard du brun était plus que noir.

-Bientôt….alors ne touche pas à Naruto.

-……de quoi vous parlez….

Mais le regard de l'argenté était lourd de sous entendu, et Sasuke eut un instant de panique qu'il ne montra pas, ne sachant pas si il savait ou non ce qu'il avait fait. Kakashi disparut dans une ruelle, et Sasuke resta immobile, mais Naruto voyait sa face qu'il avait vers le sol. Il était frustré comme jamais. Sakura apparut à son tour et vint a lui, en entendant sa voix, il redevint aussi inexpressif qu'il l'était habituellement. Elle parlait de tous ce qu'elle faisait pour aider Naruto mais qu'elle n'arrivait à rien, qu'elle ne supportait pas la situation, et lui la suivait en silence, ne disant rien, pinçant les lèvres de plus en plus fort.

Naruto comprit alors que le brun n'arrivait plus à contenir ce qu'il feignait habituellement. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, soufflant et la rosée ne remarqua même pas qu'il se sentait aussi mal qu'elle, qu'il ne pouvait l'aider car lui-même en avait besoin. Le blond se demandait depuis quand le brun était aussi mal. Ils étaient arrivé sur la petite berge de la rivière où des années en arrière ils s'étaient souris. Sasuke regardait le petit pont et s'était arrêté, perdu dans ses pensées.

-Sasuke ?

-….

-Hey, Sasuhhhééé. Le brun tenait fermement le poignet de sa camarade, le regard un peu fou et l'avait à moitié jeté en contrebas mais la retenait à bout de bras dans le vide.

-….s'il te plaît Sakura, laisse moi.

-Hein ? quoi ? mais ?

Sasuke la remit sur la terre ferme, s'écartant en reculant, s'effaçant de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait aux coté d'Orochimaru. Naruto décida de retrouver Néji et ainsi suivre le brun. Ce dernier courait comme un fou, sautant les obstacles, partant toujours plus loin, toujours plus vite. Il arriva chez lui, ayant rebroussé chemin et s'enferma dans sa chambre, se mettant dans un coin, prenant place à même le sol, cherchant des mains dans le vide un quelconque objet pour se rassurer qu'il ne trouva. Lorsque l'on est seul, l'on n'a que soit. Il enroula ses bras autour de ses jambe, se balançant d'avant en arrière. Naruto le laissa, trouvant Néji un peu plus loin.

Néji avait reprit son poste, il regardait cela avec intérêt, voir l'Uchiha ainsi n'était pas normal, et il savait que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Cependant il ne voulait rien dire à la Godaime, cela pouvait se lire sur sa face. Naruto ne savait pas pourquoi il gardait une telle information qui aurait pu être capitale, déclencheur d'un événement quelconque. Naruto laissa le Hyuga, courant à l'encontre de son coéquipier qui se tenait silencieux et qui ne bougeait plus à présent, tétanisé. Sasuke avait l'air aussi inexpressif que d'habitude, son regard aussi froid et hautain.

Naruto sortit à nouveau, trouvant le chat, lui parlant et l'implorant presque d'aller voir son maître. Le chat le regarda, méfiant, mais les longs regards du blond vers la maison de son acolyte décida l'animal à s'y rendre. Il rentra dans la pièce et se mit face au brun, le regardant dans le blanc des yeux. L'autre ne bougea pas et ils se toisèrent un très long moment, jusqu'à ce que le brun ne lui envoi en pleine face un livre qui le frappa à la cuisse. La bête alla se réfugier sous le lit, mais ressorti après quelques instants, se dirigeant vers le brun qui l'attrapa à pleine main lorsqu'il fut auprès de lui et se mit à le caresser sans fin pour se faire en quelque sorte pardonner.

Néji continuait de regarder cela d'un drôle d'œil, il sentit venir de loin sa cousine qui lui amenait de quoi se restaurer. Aussi discrète qu'une panthère, elle se glissa près du Hyuga, assez proche pour pouvoir murmurer sans révéler leur position. Elle lui offrit des boules de riz, lui promettant mieux pour la prochaine fois. Puis elle vu ses traits fatigués, car il dormait peu, lui laissant à peine monter la garde quelques heures la nuit lorsqu'il savait sa cible endormie et donc dans l'impossibilité de lui montrer sa vraie nature.

-Tu ne veux pas que je te remplace Néji ? elle se faisait vraiment du souci, cela se voyait sur sa face.

-Ça ira. Je ne veux pas que tu restes près de ça.

-De ça ?

-……il fronçait les sourcils, mâchant longuement.

-Néji ?

-…..j'ai l'impression qu'il devient fou Hinata….et je…j'ai envi de faire part de cet opinion à la cinquième, mais…

-Mais Naruto pourrait te détester c'est ça ? car tu aurais attaqué l'une des personnes qu'il aime le plus ?

-…..Néji baissa la tête, réfléchissant.

-Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que si il représente un risque…

-Je sais, je suis conscient de ma tâche.

-…..

-Tu vas lui remettre ça de ma part tu veux ?

-Ok.

Néji écrivit sur un rouleau de sa sacoche et le tendit à sa cousine. Elle s'en alla aussi discrètement que possible, partant rejoindre Tsunade. Naruto qui était revenu près de lui profita un peu de pouvoir le regarder sans se trahir, puis se partagea entre lui et son coéquipier qui ne bougea pas pendant plusieurs jours d'affilés de sa résidence. Cela l'inquiéta car il mangeait à peine et s'entraîner beaucoup, qu'importe le temps qu'il faisait. Néji continuait de le surveiller se faisant ravitailler par sa cousine, subissant par la même les inepties du climat.

Sasuke se calma petit à petit, mais cela ne faisait qu'agrandir la peur du blond. C'est par un après midi pluvieux, alors qu'il mangeait sur sa terrasse en regardant la pluie, que Sakura arriva. Elle se planta face à lui d'office et parla encore et encore. Elle voulait prendre de ses nouvelles, mais il n'ouvrait pas la bouche, se contentant de lui jeter parfois un regard et de mâcher ses boules de riz. Elle lui demanda aussi pourquoi il n'allait jamais voir Naruto, mais toujours rien. Sasuke savait que la tentation serait grande. Il ne pouvait pas se rendre là bas même s'il savait au fond de lui que la boule qui l'empêcher d'avaler ses repas n'était autre que celle de l'inquiétude, et cela, il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Petit à petit il s'était perdu dans ce qu'il ressentait et ce qu'il avait envi de faire, ne sachant plus finalement ce qu'il devait faire.

Elle repartie sans lui avoir tiré le moindre mot, marchant lentement, s'attendant à le voir venir à sa suite, mais il resta à sa place. Cela l'énerva, Naruto ne l'avait pas souvent vu avec ce regard. Sakura écrasa son poing sur un pan de mur qui s'écroula, mais même cette destruction ne le fit pas bouger d'un pouce. Quand elle eut disparu, le chat réapparut. Sasuke lui proposa l'assiette et se coucha à même le parquet de sa terrasse. L'animal mangea à peine et se colla au jeune homme qui se mit à le caresser. L'Uchiha se traîna jusqu'à sa chambre ou il le sécha et se mit au lit, la bête l'y suivit, se couchant sur son ventre.

Naruto partit rejoindre Néji qui avait fracturé une porte de maison abandonné depuis l'hécatombe. Il tremblotait sous une fine couverture, un semblant de colère se dessinant sur ses traits fins. Naruto prit place près de lui, prenant depuis peu de temps un semblant de plaisir juste à le regarder. Parfois Hinata était remplacée par Lee qui arrivait assez souvent à l'exaspérer, et Tenten n'était venue que deux fois pour lui amener de quoi se couvrir. Ils avaient discutés, mais à chaque fois il se remettait à sa tâche, obligeant les autres à repartir.

Hinata arriva, elle le relayait toujours quelques heures par nuit pour qu'il puisse dormir un minimum. Ce matin là, elle le réveilla plus tôt qu'à son habitude, il put à peine boire son café matinal que Sasuke sortit de chez lui, prenant la route menant au bureau de l'Hokage. Néji jura intérieurement et le suivit, laissant à sa cousine le soin d'effacer ses traces d'occupations.

Sasuke put y entrer sans grandes difficultés, gravit les dernières marches et se présenta en salle d'audience où se faisaient les demandes de missions. Tsunade le regarda d'un drôle d'œil et le pointa du doigt à Shizune. Hochant la tête, elle lui fit signe et le mena jusqu'au bureau de la Godaime. La blonde ne fut pas longue, mais Shizune n'avait manqué aucun de ses gestes tout du long qu'il était entré là.

-Que me veux tu Sasuke ? la blonde prit place sur son siège, croisant ses mains devant le bas de son visage, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

-Une mission.

-…..

-Je veux aller en mission. Sortir d'ici. Une mission. Et plus il le disait et plus il semblait perdre patience.

-Non.

-….. ses yeux s'étaient agrandis devant cette négation spontanée.

-Tu sais que si Naruto n'est pas là, je ne le ferais pas.

-Mais je reviendrais ! à cause de ce foutu sceau j'y serais obligé !

-Non et…

-Et ça ne vous suffit pas de me surveiller nuits et jours depuis mon retour ? il faut aussi que vous m'emprisonniez ?

-…..calme toi.

-Ça me dégoûte, plus je passe du temps enfermé à attendre et à voir le temps passé, et plus j'ai la sensation de comprendre l'acte de mon frère !!!

-Que…

-Impossible de faire un mouvement seul, avoir toujours quelqu'un sur le dos, ne pas être libre….il tremblait légèrement, perdant sa réserve habituelle.

-….

-Laissez moi au moins faire des missions, j'ai l'impression de devenir fou, je ne veux pas devenir comme lui !!! laissez moi y aller…laissez…

-Non.

-Mais…

-Non.

Sasuke écrasa ses poings sur le bureau, perdant patience, baissant la tête, ivre de rage et de haine mal contenue. Naruto regardait la scène, serrant les poings, voyant l'état de détresse de son ami et regrettant pour la première fois depuis son retour de l'avoir récupéré ce jour là. Il fallait qu'il l'aide, mais personne ici ne le voyait. Tsunade le transperçait du regard, Shizune avait glissé ses mains dans ses manches, tenant les manches de kunais. Le brun s'était tut, respirant de plus en plus calmement. Naruto voyait enfin comment les autres le traitaient lorsqu'il n'était pas auprès de lui, il savait ce que s'était, et il n'aurait jamais pensé ça.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour que vous me haïssiez ainsi ?

-Je préserve le village.

-….je n'en ai jamais voulu au village, si ça avait été le cas…..

-…..Tsunade fronça les sourcils alors que le brun se redressait de plus en plus, commençant même à la regarder de toute sa hauteur, la défiant presque.

-…chaque jour je sens que cela change…et je déteste ça, mais j'ai l'impression que vous mis poussez…

-Que l'on te pousse à quoi ?

-A devenir mon frère…à connaître sa folie et la reproduire à plus grande échelle…

-Fais attention à ce que tu dis !!!

-Kukuku. Sasuke ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire, le faisant presque hystériquement.

-Tu es malade.

-….le rire s'était arrêté d'un coup, remplacé par un regard mauvais et il disparut de la pièce dans un brouillard.

-Shizune, il faut le retrouver.

-Oui Hokage sama.

Sasuke filait à travers le village, le traversa très rapidement et se retrouva devant l'hôpital qu'il pénétra. Néji bien plus loin pour le surveiller accéléra la cadence en le voyant s'enfoncer dans le couloir vers la chambre du blond. L'Uchiha entra dans la chambre ou les bips sonnaient plus fort que tout le reste. Il se posta près de Naruto et le regarda longuement puis leva un doigt, le posa sur un bouton et commença à l'enfoncer.

-ARRÊTE !

* * *

_Mwahaha et la suite la semaine prochaine._


	2. Chapter 2

_**J'aimerais tant pouvoir te tuer**_

_Sasuke tue à moitié Naruto et le laisse dans le coma. Le blond se promène en étant une sorte de fantôme. Et Sasuke se retrouve dans sa chambre sur le point d'appuyer sur le bouton qui mettra fin à la vie de l'Uzumaki._

_**

* * *

**__**Chap 2 :**_

Sasuke filait à travers le village, le traversa très rapidement et se retrouva devant l'hôpital qu'il pénétra. Néji bien plus loin pour le surveiller accéléra la cadence en le voyant s'enfoncer dans le couloir vers la chambre du blond. L'Uchiha entra dans la chambre ou les bips sonnaient plus fort que tout le reste. Il se posta près de Naruto et le regarda longuement puis leva un doigt, le posa sur un bouton et commença à l'enfoncer.

-ARRÊTE !

-…..Sasuke posa ses yeux sur Néji, essoufflé, qui se tenait au chambranle de porte.

-Enlève ton doigt de là ! tu vas tout de même pas le tuer !!!

-Non.

-Hu ? Néji ne comprenait plus rien, il agissait au contraire de ce qu'il disait.

-Ce baka…il lui faut toujours des situations désespérées pour qu'il s'en sorte, tu n'as pas remarqué Néji ? un rictus s'esquissa sur son faciès, et le Hyuga ne savait pas s'il était normal ou de pure folie.

-…..

-Je veux qu'il se réveille, alors il le fera….sinon….

-Mais tu vas le tuer !!! le Hyuga fit un pas dans la salle, mais un immense serpent sortit de nulle part s'enroula autour de lui, l'étouffant, resserrant son corps froid et lisse sur lui.

-…..non. Il va se réveiller. N'est ce pas Dobe ?

Naruto regardait la scène, Néji pouvait à peine bouger et se démenait pour le faire au point que le blond crut le voir se briser un bras, mais ce ne fut pas le cas, s'arrêtant de se tortiller juste à temps, regardant fixement l'Uchiha. Sasuke enfonça le petit bout de caoutchouc qui maintenait en état de marche l'appareil qui lui sauvait la vie. Les bips s'espacèrent, Naruto mourait et il le voyait. Son torse se soulevait de manière irrégulière, le bruit de l'appareil lui vriller les tympans, il se sentait mal, ayant envie de vomir, son estomac se nouant, arrivant à peine à tenir sur ses jambes. Il fit un pas vers Sasuke qui regardait autour de lui avec attention, fronçant de plus en plus les sourcils.

-Usuratonkachi ! le blond releva la tête vers son partenaire qui regardait à présent sa propre peau, au niveau de son bras.

-……Naruto eut un espoir, il savait le brun réceptif au froid, alors il s'avança vers lui, tendant la main et l'autre eut la chair de poule. Les yeux du brun se posèrent dans sa direction.

-Qu'est ce que t'attends crétin ? rentre dans ton corps et active moi tout ça !!

-…….

Naruto, tombé un instant plus tôt à genoux, regarda son cadavre, passa le lit, traversant verticalement son propre corps, échangeant un regard avec le brun qui regardait toujours à la même place. Alors il lui toucha l'autre bras ou se dessina un frisson, Sasuke tourna de nouveau la tête vers lui, et Néji regardait la scène, le croyant de plus en plus fou. Les bips s'arrêtèrent, cela n'avait pas marché.

* * *

Fin. 

Mwahahahaha je plaisante, je plaisante XP. Vala la suite

Les bips s'arrêtèrent, Sasuke regarda le corps de son camarade puis la machine. Naruto le regardait lui aussi, toujours à la même place, il ne voyait qu'à travers un vague brouillard, il n'entendait les sons qu'indistinctement. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il se passait, se sentant flotter, sans réelle envie, trouvant l'atmosphère apaisante, comme s'il allait juste s'endormir un instant. Il distingua le brun qui se prenait la tête et hurlait presque, deux sillons d'un rouge vif s'écoulant sur sa face.

Sasuke avait mal au crâne, il se recula un peu, s'attrapant les tempes pour tenter vainement de stopper ce qui se produisait en lui. Naruto était mort, son meilleur ami venait de se voir ôter la vie par lui, le mangekyou apparaissait, investissant ses cellules et creusant sa place en son sein. Le blond ne lui en voulait pas vraiment, il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment compris son ami et s'en voulait pour ça. Il eut un sourire, lentement il tendit une dernière fois sa main vers le brun.

Néji vit Sasuke sursauter, il regardait son bras et releva lentement ses yeux vers le corps face à lui. Il sentit le frisson remonter le long de son épiderme et se propager jusqu'à sa nuque. L'Uchiha ne pensait même plus à crier malgré la douleur, il voyait tout, rien ne lui échapper, tout semblait voleter au ralenti. Chaque chose avait un mouvement mis à part les objets et le cadavre lui faisant face, Sasuke ne voulait pas ça. Il libéra Néji, se fichant du sang qui imprégnait ses globes oculaires, permettant ainsi le changement spécifique à cet état de fait. Le regard qu'il lança à l'autre jeune homme ne montrait aucun doute sur sa détermination.

-Tu peux pas me lâcher Dobe !!! Sasuke hurla, touchant la poitrine du blond d'un simili chidori au moment même où Tsunade entrait dans la pièce et que le Hyuga la stoppait, comprenant pourquoi il avait été relâché.

-NEJI…

-Laissez le !

Elle le regarda comme s'il avait lui aussi un câble en moins, voyant l'Uchiha électrifier le torse et par conséquent le cœur du blond. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, ouvrant sa bouche, lui envoyant de l'air, tentant des massages cardiaques, les entrecoupant de choc électrique, essayant tout et n'importe quoi pour qu'il vive. Naruto se sentit parcourir d'un frisson semblable à un fourmillement. Aspiré en arrière, il se laissa faire, et sentit bientôt ses membres, entendant des bips, entendant la voix de son démon alors qu'un instant auparavant il n'y avait eu qu'un silence étrange et apaisant. L'énergie qui le traversait, était puissante, elle lui brûlait la peau, mais la douleur lui prouvait qu'il vivait. Cela disparut, il entendit la voix de femmes qui hurlait, il ne comprenait pas vraiment quoi, tout s'embrouillait.

Il ouvrit un œil, et vit des yeux blancs au dessus de lui, il offrit un sourire à Néji, puis tourna la tête vers l'endroit ou était son coéquipier. Chaque coup de Sakura était paré avec mollesse, et Sasuke ne les rendait pas, trébuchant finalement près du lit. Elle allait lui asséner un coup en pleine face, totalement en furie, mais ce fut le bras du blond qui se le prit.

-Sasuke ?

-…..le brun regardait son camarade dont la voix était brisée. Usuratonkachi ? j'ai réussi ?! Sasuke ne semblait pas y croire, il essayait de sourire, mais la surprise peignait aussi ses traits.

-….le blond hocha juste la tête, sa gorge lui faisait extrêmement mal.

-Naruto ! enlève ton bras, on va…pourquoi tu hoches la tête baka !!! il a voulut te tuer je te signale et…

-….Naruto lança un regard à Néji et le jeune homme eut un instant de réflexion.

-Néji ?

-….j'ai vu l'état de Sasuke…mais l'Uchiha en profita pour se lever dans le but de disparaître, mais la poigne de Naruto le retint.

-Reste là teme. Keeuuuf….keuuf….

-Na…mais le blond coupa la parole à la rosée, souriant confiant à son partenaire.

-J'ai vu….keuuf…s'ke tu m'as….kkeuuuf, fait.

-…..

-La…prochaine fois keuuuuf p'tain, keufff kuff

-Tiens bois ça Naruto. Néji lui tendit un verre d'eau que l'autre vida assez vite.

-'rci. La prochaine fois…c'est moi qui te ferai ça !

-…….

-Alors…tu te barres pas…

-…..Sasuke le regarda comme s'il était encore plus fou que lui.

-Naruto.

-…..les yeux azurs se posèrent sur la cinquième qui se contrôlait comme jamais, toujours à la porte et sous le choc d'avoir découvert un cadavre revenant à la vie.

-Tu lui fais confiance ? il hocha la tête. Néji, tu resteras ici, moi je n'ai pas confiance en lui. Sakura tu l'examines pendant qu'il me fait un rapport rapide.

-Oui Tsunade sama.

-Viens par là toi.

Le Hyuga suivit la Godaime, commençant à expliquer avec tous les détails ce qu'il avait vu depuis le début de sa mission et dont parfois il n'avait pas fait mention. Sakura regarda Naruto qui lâcha enfin Sasuke. Ce dernier se laissa glisser le long de la machine dont le bruit d'un cœur arrêté continuait de s'élever. La jeune fille l'éteignit complètement puis examina son compagnon, regardant de temps en temps le brun qui semblait parti ailleurs.

-Sakura.

-Hm ?

-J'suis heureux… keeuuuf…des efforts que t'as fait…keuf keuf … pour me sauver. T'as été génial.

-….tu m'as vu ?

-Ouaip. Il se contrôlait pour ne plus trop tousser, la main devant la bouche.

-T'en as pas profité j'espère !!!

-Héhéhé.

-Baka.

-Hey on frappe pas un malade !

-Pffff. Elle mit ses mains à sa gorge et il sentit une douce chaleur se propager dans sa gorge qu'elle guérissait.

-Sakura ?

-Quoi ? elle terminait son examen, n'ayant rien trouvé de vraiment anormal, et releva la tête au niveau de la sienne.

-J'aimerai parler à Sasuke.

-….elle sembla blessée, il en était désolé. Je vous laisse, si tu as besoin de moi, je serais dans le couloir avec Néji ok ?

-Merci.

Après une dernière vérification, elle s'en alla et le silence retomba. Naruto observait son partenaire qui avait retrouvé son attitude quasi habituelle. Il l'observa quelque instants, Sasuke semblait froid, lointain et pratiquement intouchable. Il regardait par la fenêtre, et le blond suivit son regard, voyant le vent faire bruisser les feuilles d'un arbre et un nuage lentement s'avancer. L'Uchiha semblait serein. Mais il savait que cela était un masque, collé parfois avec de la super glue, mais qui pouvait se briser une fois seul.

-Sasuke…

-….

-…je t'en veux pas. Il vit le corps de l'Uchiha se contracter, ses épaules devenant raides, mais sa face resta la même.

-…

-J'ai vu quand tu m'as noyé.

-…il semblait sur le point de fuir, fronçant à peine les sourcils, et cela n'échappa pas au blond, mais sûrement que par fierté il restait. Ou bien la peur le paralysait. Naruto ne savait se décider.

-J'ai aussi vu que tu t'en voulais. Le brun allait répliquer, mais le sourire de Naruto l'arrêta net. Les frissons tu te rappelles ? s'étais bien moi.

-Je…

-Tu as tes yeux ?

-…tu as fait exprès de crevé pour que je les aie ?

-Stupide. Le blond lui fit un énorme sourire, et Sasuke ne savait qu'en penser.

-…..oui je les ai.

-Alors on va aller trouver qui tu sais bientôt, promis, et ce foutu sceau, je vais l'obligé a te l'enlever…si tu m'amènes avec toi.

-Ok. Du moment que je sors d'ici ok. Le brun n'arrivait plus à contrôler ses tremblements, mais il souriait, enfin apaisé.

-T'en fais pas, les restrictions je vais te les enlever Sasuke.

-…..

Le brun lui offrit un sacré sourire, tellement que ça le cloua sur place. Et puis il cacha son visage entre ses jambes qu'il avait repliées vers son menton, pleurant sûrement en silence, du moins Naruto le crut-il en voyant ses épaules tressauter. Néji passa la tête vers la porte, lui signalant qu'il était encore là pour veiller au cas où et le blond lui fit un clin d'œil, se recouchant sagement. Il avait envi de lui dire qu'il souhaitait dormir encore un peu, mais il était tellement bien, fermant un instant les yeux il ne comprit qu'il dormait qu'au moment ou il se retrouva devant les immenses grilles du renard. Ce dernier semblait vouloir lui parler, alors il resta et l'écouta, laissant de nouveau à son enveloppe charnelle une possibilité léthargique récupératrice.

A son réveil, Sasuke dormait à même le sol, une couverture l'entourant, il avait une bouille apaisée, presque celle d'un enfant, et cela lui fit chaud au cœur. Un bruit lui fit tourner la tête, et il vit Sakura changer sa perfusion mais elle stoppa en le voyant l'arracher de son bras, les petits trous se refermant déjà. Néji dormait sur un petit siège, ses cheveux longs ayant glissé le long de son visage, lui donnant un air poupin que le blond aimé assez. Il ne savait toujours pas quoi penser de ce qu'il avait vu et entendu, alors il décida de faire comme souvent, agir puis réfléchir.

Naruto se leva, titubant un peu, Sasuke ouvrit un œil semblant être redevenu celui qu'il était depuis toujours, le suivant du regard, prêts à agir comme il l'avait toujours fait, semblant froid mais étant si attentionné qu'il faisait tous pour éviter qu'ils soient blesser. Naruto lui fit un sourire auquel l'autre répondit d'un petit signe de tête. Il partit s'habiller et revint, découvrant Néji toujours endormi. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais en voyant ses cheveux près de sa main, il la leva et les caressa d'un geste tendre, presque intime. L'autre se réveilla, sursautant alors que ses deux coéquipiers le regardaient perplexes.

-Bon, pour te faire pardonner Sasuke tu me paies l'Ichiraku…et à eux aussi tiens.

-Tccchhh.

-Héhéhé, ensuite on va voir baa chan ok ?

-…..

-A moins que tu préfères rentrer chez toi et voir un certain petit…

-On ira voir l'Hokage.

Sasuke n'avait plus aucun doute, il savait que le blond avait du le voir pour être au courant au sujet du chat. Pour ne plus voir son sourire satisfait et niais, il le précéda, Naruto le suivit, enjoignant les deux autres à le faire. Sur la route ils virent quelques uns de leurs camarades qui lui firent fête pour son retour. Le trajet dura un peu plus de temps que prévu, mais Naruto semblait avoir reprit du poil de la bête, se reposant parfois. Le moment le plus long ou ils furent arrêté fut sans aucun doute celui ou Iruka tomba sur eux et le vit debout. Il parlait, riait et pleurait en même temps, attrapant le blond dans ses bras et le serrant avec bonheur. Naruto n'essayait même plus de comprendre ce que l'autre lui disait, et répondait oui à tout, cherchant à le calmer dans son élan, échangeant avec les autres des sourires alors qu'ils l'attendaient un peu plus loin. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bâtiment, attirant les regards car il y avait dans ce petit groupe un concentré des ninjas les plus puissant du village, Tsunade les vit venir de loin et leur fit signe d'aller directement à son bureau, continuant de discuter avec plusieurs hommes. Elle n'arriva que deux heures plus tard, laissant le blond fulminer sur son siège.

-Tu vas mieux si tu es là. Elle entra sans autre cérémonie que de jeter une babiole dans un coin et d'attraper une vasque de saké qu'elle but au goulot, profitant de l'absence de Shizune.

-Exact, et je viens vous avertir que je pars.

-….où ? elle haussa un sourcil, dubitative.

-Je vais à la recherche de son frangin.

-Pour mourir ? déjà que tu n'as su te débarrasser de tes précédents ennemis, si Sasuke n'avait pas été là…

-Ce ne serait pas arrivé. Elle plissa les yeux, cherchant à lire en lui pour clarifier le sens de sa phrase.

-Que veux tu dire par là ?

-….

-Naruto !

-Juste que j'aurais du me relever. J'aimerais avoir une équipe et aller à l'encontre de l'Akatsuki Baa-chan.

-Tu veux mon siège aussi ?

-Si c'est si gentiment demandé. Il lui offrit un sourire divin et elle soupira.

-Tu sors à peine de la mort et tu y fonce de nouveau…serais tu bête ?

-L'hermite pervers me l'a déjà dit hahaha.

-Comme quoi tu n'apprends rien, pffff.

-Baa- chan. Que vous le vouliez ou non, j'irai.

-……

-Enlevez le sceau que porte Sasuke.

-….qu'as-tu vu pour lui faire ainsi confiance ?

-…..Sasuke, Sakura, Néji, attendez moi dehors, je règle ça. Naruto n'avait pas lâché du regard la cinquième, ni élevé la voix.

-Hn. Sasuke, le plus proche de la sortie ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

-Oui. Sakura suivit son compagnon, enjoignant Néji à faire de même d'un mouvement de tête.

-….. Néji regarda un instant les deux personnes qu'il laissait en face à face et décida de faire comme les deux autres, mettant un certain temps à fermer la porte, gardant la main sur la poignée.

Le trio sortit et Naruto prit place sur un siège face à elle. Il lui raconta ce qu'il avait vu, vécu et fait. Elle demanda certains détails, su qu'il ne pouvait que dire la vérité, du moins sur certains éléments mais aussi par rapport aux dire de Néji, mais surtout par le fait qu'il lui avait détaillé sa manière de parler au brun lorsqu'il avait demandé une mission. Lorsqu'il eut fini, elle ferma les yeux, réfléchissant intensément sur la marche à suivre, remettant à plus tard de savoir plus en avant des choses sur cette expérience qu'il avait vécu. Pendant ce temps là, il profitait de son enveloppe, de sa lourdeur, des sensations, ne se rappelant pas avoir un jour apprécier autant tout cela. Elle le tira de ses réflexions, parlant d'une voix un peu dure mais juste.

-Naruto, vous ne partirez pas tout de suite. je vais faire revenir certains ninjas qui sont en mission. De plus si j'efface le sceau de Sasuke…

-Pas de si.

-….ça prendra un peu de temps et il aura besoin d'une journée de repos. Sasuke entre !

-Merci Baa-chan.

-Pfff, mais elle ne put retenir un demi sourire pour le blond et son aplomb. Toi, tu vas me suivre, je vais t'effacer tout ça. Néji, trouve Shizune et demande lui d'envoyer un message à Jiraya, j'ai besoin d'infos les plus fraîches sur l'Akatsuki. Sakura, tu me suis.

Peu après avoir pris ses dispositions avec ses subalternes, le groupe se sépara et ils arrivèrent dans une pièce neutre et sombre où les sons résonnaient en écho sur les murs un peu sales. Tsunade prit une torche, l'alluma et fit le tour de la pièce, éclairant l'espace où s'étalaient des signes divers. Une fois fait, elle prit place au centre de la pièce, sortant d'une besace une craie dont elle tartina le sol d'un dessin compliqué en forme de pentacle.

Symétrique et parfaitement exécuté, elle retourna en son centre apposant au milieu du cercle l'empreinte de sa main d'avec son sang, puis laissa sa place au brun. Naruto prit place à l'écart, regardant la cérémonie qui se déroulait, Sasuke était en pantalon, et Sakura dessinait sur son corps à l'aide d'un onguent à drôle de couleur. Elle s'écarta d'une distance respectable, et Tsunade s'avança de nouveau, rejointe par Shizune. Elles se mirent dans trois cercles dessinés au sol et commencèrent la séance en y apposant leurs mains.

Les signes se mirent à briller, s'activant au fur et à mesure que leurs chakras s'acheminaient vers lui. Sasuke fut encerclé et éclairé d'une lueur presque boréale. Il tomba alors à genoux et se mit à geindre de plus en plus fort, finissant par hurler en tenant sa tête puis mettant l'une de ses mains à son cœur. Il serra tellement son torse qu'il se le griffa jusqu'au sang, laissant les marques de ses ongles, se penchant finalement en avant et touchant le sol de son front en arrondissant son dos.

Naruto regardait faire les trois femmes, alors que son coéquipier semblait chercher son souffle, ayant de plus en plus de mal à le reprendre, puis s'étala d'une masse au sol, alors que son sceau se mouvait comme faisait celui que lui avait fait Orochimaru. Le blond ne pouvait rien faire, il n'en avait aucun droit et savait qu'il ne ferait que gêner la cérémonie. Une bonne heure plus tard, le corps de son compagnon avait changé de couleur et des estafilades se firent sur sa peau. Une sorte de liquide noire se mit à imprégner le sol, y serpentant finalement pour se réunir autour du corps de l'Uchiha. Le processus prenait son temps.

Néji entra quelques heures plus tard, se joignant au blond qui l'avait regardé du coin de l'œil. Le jeune homme avait vu la situation du brun au sol, et l'inquiétude qui se lisait sur la face de Naruto n'était pas feinte. Il n'osa rien dire, lui proposant juste d'aller manger car cela durerait certainement encore un moment. Néji vit le regard du blond s'attardait sur Sasuke, qui s'était évanoui quelque temps auparavant, puis remonter vers Sakura, lui demandant son avis silencieusement. La jeune femme hocha la tête, l'enjoignant à ne pas rester car la situation n'évoluerait pas tout de suite. Il suivit donc le Hyuga.

Naruto ne savait pas trop comment agir, et le silence de son compagnon ne faisait qu'ajouter à son stress de se faire surprendre d'une quelconque manière d'un moment à l'autre. Rien ne se passa, Néji continuait sa route sans un mot et entra dans un restaurant et demandant une place qui fut étonnamment bien située. Naruto commença à se demander ce qu'il allait se passer lorsqu'il fut sauvé par le serveur qui lui proposa un menu. Il s'y plongea, découvrant avec bonheur le nom de chaque plat, mais aussi les prix. Néji ne disait rien, le regardant un instant par-dessus le menu qu'il connaissait par cœur. Le blond l'oublia un instant et redevint celui qu'il était normalement, grimaçant en lisant les colonnes, se grattant la base de sa chevelure au niveau de son front. Le châtain pouffa, ce qui sembla vexer le blond qui releva les yeux avec une petite lueur méchante.

-Un problème Naruto ?

-C'est hyper cher ! sa voix véhémente n'était qu'un murmure.

-Huhuhu, c'est pas grave…

-On voit bien que c'est pas toi qui paie.

-Mais je t'invite, je te l'avais pas dit ?

-Quoi ? Naruto eut une raideur au niveau des épaules, avalant malhabilement sa salive.

-Oui, prends ce que tu veux, je paie.

-Mais…non.

-Et si.

-……ok. Le sourire de Naruto était plus que ravageur, l'autre jeune homme sentit d'ailleurs son ventre fourmiller.

-Quoi ?

-……Néji n'avait pas remarqué qu'il fixait son vis-à-vis depuis un petit moment, et ce dernier ne savait pas comment lui dire qu'il le faisait. Le serveur intervint de nouveau, ne lui laissant pas le loisir de répondre.

Naruto se tourna vers le serveur et tenta tant bien que mal de lui dire ce qu'il voulait, les plats étant nommés dans leur langue d'origine. Cela fit bien rire le Hyuga qui l'aida finalement et puis le silence retomba. Néji ne parlait pas, se contentant de regarder par ci par là, et Naruto jouait avec sa fourchette, s'en servant comme toupie. Et puis le silence fut brisé par le porteur du byakugan.

-T'en fais pas Naruto, il va s'en sortir.

-….hein ?

-Sasuke.

-Oh, ahahaha, de toute manière il a pas le droit de crever maintenant.

-Tu l'aimes n'est ce pas ?

-Ouais.

-….Néji accusa le coup, souriant comme il pouvait.

-Il est mon plus proche ami et je le considère comme mon frère. Si je le perdais….je deviendrais sans doute fou, ce serait comme perdre une partie de moi-même. Je veux le protéger.

-…..

-Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

-J'adore quand tu prends cette expression là Naruto.

-Hein ?

-Vos plats messieurs.

-Merci. Néji accepta le plat, continuant de sourire à Naruto, qui regardait son assiette, déconfit, alors que le serveur s'en allait sans n'avoir rien remarqué.

-……

-Naruto ?

-Né…Néji…c'est quoi ce truc ?

-T'as commandé des tripes non ?

-Tripes ? Naruto ne semblait toujours pas comprendre ce que s'était et le Hyuga lui fit un rapide et très simple exposé.

-Hahahahahaha

-Arrête de rire stupide Hyuga !

-Hahahahahaha

-Grrrr !!! tiens pour la peine !

-Hey !

-Hahahaha.

Naruto riait de bon cœur, ayant prit à son compagnon ce qui ressemblait plus à de la nourriture qu'il connaissait et identifia comme étant du boeuf avec une bien drôle de sauce. Néji se mordit la joue pour ne pas lui dire qu'il s'empiffrait de langue de veau et attaqua ses tripes, ce genre de nourriture ne le dérangeant aucunement. Il allait demander de la sauce piquante à un serveur lorsque Naruto l'attrapa sur une table proche et le lui tendit tout sourire.

-Comment tu savais que j'allais ajouter des épices ?

-….quoi ?

-Tu as agis avant que je ne le demande…tu savais que je rajoute toujours ça à ce que je mange ?

-Euh…

-Naruto ?

-Sixième sens ?

-…..Néji avait entendu une partie de la conversation d'avec Sasuke à l'hôpital mais n'y avait pas vraiment cru. En cet instant, son cœur battait à son rompre, car il se demandait ce que le blond avait pu voir de lui pendant son coma.

-Néji ?

-Hn ? ah ! excuse moi, merci.

Naruto fut un instant surpris de se faire arracher le pot des mains avec de la part de son acolyte un regard un peu fuyant et le rouge aux joues. Cela le fit sourire contre toute attente, il ne trouvait pas cela si désagréable. Un bruit de verre cassé le ramena à la réalité, et baissant la tête vers son plat, un sourire s'étala sur sa face. Néji ne pouvait activer son byakugan pour voir l'état dans lequel était plongé le blond, cela lui aurait permit de savoir à peu près à quoi il pouvait penser, mais là, face à lui, s'était impossible. Il préféra donc rester discret le plus possible et mangea en silence.

Naruto sembla de nouveau stresser au moment de payer la note, mais il fit comme il lui avait promis et s'en occupa, sans même sourciller, alors il eut droit de nouveau à un sourire pétillant. L'atmosphère s'était détendue de nouveau en un instant, l'espace d'un simple sourire, et la conversation d'abord timide s'orienta vers ce qui allait se passer dans les jours à venir, alors le blond perdit toute réserve, laissant son caractère impétueux reprendre le dessus alors que l'autre l'écoutait patiemment.

Presque une journée était passée depuis le début de la cérémonie qui allait prendre bientôt fin. Ils étaient de retour dans la pièce depuis quelques heures, et Naruto s'était sentit coupable d'être sorti. Il ne le montrait pas vraiment, mais ses yeux en disaient long. Le corps du brun était rouge sang et perdait petit à petit sa couleur presque noire au profit d'une teinte plus pale et rosée. La pression de la pièce retomba, ainsi que les trois femmes qui s'affalèrent à même le sol, essoufflée. Des personnes entrèrent et s'occupèrent d'elles alors que Néji aidait Naruto à transporter Sasuke dans une salle de repos.

Une fois allongé, le blond prit soin de son compagnon, s'évertuant à faire ce que ce dernier n'avait pas une seule fois fais lors de son séjour à l'hôpital. Mais Naruto ne semblait même pas lui en vouloir, et lorsqu'il le vit ouvrir les yeux, il lui proposa naturellement de s'endormir de nouveau en lui promettant de veiller à sa personne. Sakura entra à son tour, prenant l'autre lit de la pièce, n'en laissant qu'un seul de libre. Elle tomba pratiquement sans un mot, et l'Uzumaki se chargea de sa personne, la couvrant, essuyant la sueur qui avait perlé pendant de nombreuses heures de son front, la rafraîchissant tout en n'allant pas plus loin qu'elle ne l'aurait permis. Il veillait sur eux d'eux comme sur des nouveaux nés. Néji ne disait rien, regardant le blond qui semblait s'évertuer à l'ignorer, et cela le rendait mal à l'aise. Malgré toute sa puissance, il se sentait plus faible que jamais, plus seul aussi. Naruto ne savait pas comment agir avec le Hyuga, il savait après tout ce que l'autre pensait de lui, et préféra donc continuer à s'occuper de ses deux compagnons pour éviter de penser à lui.

-Naruto, je serais devant la porte.

-Tu ne veux pas te coucher ? le blond se tourna vers lui l'air surpris.

-Il ne reste qu'un lit. Et puis je n'ai pas sommeil, toi tu devrais…

-Et tu crois pas que j'ai assez dormi dernièrement ? hahaha, et tu as du le surveillé nuit et jour, alors tu va te coucher.

-…. Néji s'était arrêté sur ces quelques paroles, ne se rappelant pas lui avoir dit qu'il avait surveillé le brun et donc peu dormi depuis un long moment. Hééééé !!!!

-Repose toi, tu viendras avec nous et il faut que tu sois en pleine forme. Hahaha, Naruto continuait de se marrer tout seul, lui ayant fait un croche-pied pour qu'il se réceptionne sur le lit juste derrière lui, lui tenant juste le bras pour adoucir sa chute.

-…..

-Bonne nuit.

Sur cette dernière note chantonnante, le blond retourna auprès de ses coéquipiers puis passa la tête par la porte y découvrant certains de ses amis qui venaient sur ordre de la cinquième aux nouvelles. Il referma la porte derrière lui, commençant à expliquer ce qui allait bientôt se passer. Néji écouta au début, puis les voix devinrent moins distinctes et il s'endormit d'une masse.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Naruto n'était toujours pas là. Par contre, Sasuke était redressé dans son lit et semblait mangé des boulettes de riz, lorsqu'il le vit ouvrir les yeux, il lui en envoya une, lui disant que Naruto les lui avait donné avant de partir et puis retomba dans le silence. Néji grignota la boulette qu'il trouva un peu trop salé et la porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas alors qu'il allait lui demander ou était passé les deux autres. La porte se crasha non loin de son visage, faisant voltiger ses mèches et laissait son teint devenir un peu plus livide. Sakura tentait d'empêcher le blond d'entrer, mais il continuait d'avancer faisant fit de la poigne qui le tirer en arrière par sa veste, se frayant un chemin jusqu'au lit du brun et l'ouvrit sur un miaulement.

-Je pensais que tu aimerais le voir Sasuke, vu que t'occupes de lui depuis un moment. Naruto fit un petit signe de main à Néji avec un immense sourire, tentant cette fois d'empêcher la rosée d'attraper le chat.

-Mais Naruto ! Pas d'animaux dans un hôpital !!! c'est plein de bactérie et de parasites !!! il ne fera qu'envenimer…

-Comment tu vas chaton ?

-Hein ? Sasukeeee kuuunnnn… mais Sakura hocha violemment la tête. NON NON NON !!! je dois pas m'attendrir !!! ce chat est…

-Au fait Sasuke, t'aurais pas pu lui trouver un prénom à ce chat ? parce que chaton je te signale que c'est pas un nom. La galère pour le chopper en plus.

-Baka je…

-MAIS VOUS M'ECOUTEZ OUI !!!

-Hahahahahaha.

-Que ? t'y mets pas Néji !!!

-Hahahahahaha. Mais le jeune homme ne pouvait s'arrêter de rire devant le comportement de cette équipe qui n'en semblait plus une mais plutôt une grande famille.

Aucun des garçons ne l'écouta, Naruto joignant son rire à celui de Néji, et pour finir, elle s'en alla vexée en partance vers la salle de repos de l'Hokage pour la mettre au courant des dernières nouvelles. Sasuke caressait le chat en silence, insultant Naruto qui le charriait, alors que Néji avait de plus en plus la sensation qu'il devait vraiment savoir des choses. Car personne ne savait pour le chat, lui-même n'en avait parlé dans ses rapports quels qu'ils furent. Ce fut la voix moqueuse mais un peu inquiète de Naruto qui le sortit de ses pensées alors que Sasuke faisait quelques pas, le chat sur une épaule, la main cramponnée au montant en fer du lit pour se tenir droit. Le voir si proche du brun, cela lui fit mal au cœur, une ombre passa la porte.

-Salut vous deux ! hn ? tiens Néji, ça va ?

-Hm, bonjour Kakashi sensei. Mais l'argenter retourna rapidement vers les deux autres, empêchant Naruto de l'interrompre.

-Bon, Jiraya nous a fait parvenir des nouvelles fraîches. Tsunade à contacter Gaara peu après ton réveil. Il aurait aimé venir se battre, mais il se doit de protéger son village, alors il nous envoie du renfort.

-Et là qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Elle veut voir le plan d'attaque avec chaque équipe…..le travail d'équipe pourrait être plus qu'important comme vous le savez.

-…..Sasuke détourna juste les yeux, mais rien n'était lisible sur sa face.

-On le sait tous Kakashi sensei.

La voix du blond était plus dure que prévue envers son maître, d'ailleurs, il ferait maintenant attention à tous ces petits détails qu'il n'avait pas remarqués et dont son compagnon aurait pu souffrir. Néji comprit le pic et eut un rictus, regardant Sasuke qui souriait lui aussi en coin. Naruto ouvrit donc la marche, demandant où ils étaient pour la réunion et les y mena d'un pas décidé. Là ils retrouvèrent plusieurs têtes connues, dont beaucoup de proches, l'équipe venant de Suna s'invita, comptant plusieurs dizaines d'hommes et de femmes menés de mains de maîtres par Kankuro et Temari. Sasuke fit sensation quelques instant avec son chat sur l'épaule, mais il resta de marbre. Alors le sérieux reprit et les plans se mirent à fuser.

Chaque membre de l'Akatsuki fut étudié sur ce dont ils en savaient, répartissant ainsi au mieux les membres prenant part à l'expédition pour éviter les pertes inutiles. Une journée de repos supplémentaire fut ordonnée par l'Hokage, une deuxième pour la préparation. Les équipes habituelles se regroupèrent et se séparèrent. Néji regardait le blond partir avec ses deux coéquipiers, Lee lui parlait, Tenten le regardait mais ne disait rien. Naruto se retourna, ses yeux entrant en contact avec les siens, il rougit et détourna le regard, Sasuke le vit, regarda en arrière et puis retourna mirer son compagnon alors que ce qui semblait être un gloussement s'éleva d'entre ses lèvres. Naruto fit mine de le frapper mais l'autre contra le coup, et accéléra sa marche. Sur cette dernière vision, le groupe s'effaça, comme plusieurs autres, et Tenten tira Néji par la manche.

Deux jours plus tard de nombreux ninjas se regroupèrent sur la place de l'entrée du village. Ils partirent en un groupe, décidant de se séparer au fur et à mesure de leur avancée, chacun sachant qui il devait prendre et éliminer. Une équipe médicale avait été formée et avançait en retrait, assez pour ne pas être prise dans le feux de l'action, supportée par Hinata qui veillait aux alentours pour ne pas tomber dans un quelconque piège, et par Shino qui assurait les liaisons entre équipe grâce à ses insectes qui pouvait transmettre des messages.

Kiba râlait de devoir rester en retrait, du moins le fit-il jusqu'à ce qu'un cri ne résonne dans le groupe, puis un deuxième. La terre semblait les avaler, ne recrachant qu'un peu de sang. Contre eux s'éleva un homme au manteau si typique, les mirant d'entre ses immenses crocs verts que formait la plante qui faisait partie de lui. Il s'enfonça dans la terre, souriant, et Kiba tout comme Hinata cherchait à le repérer tandis que Shino prévenait les autres groupes de ce contretemps, informant Néji et son groupe qu'ils se battaient contre le membre de l'Akatsuki qui leur était assigné. Plus en avant, Néji, Tenten et Lee stoppèrent en symbiose, se faisant dépasser par les autres équipes, accompagnés de quelques hommes de Suna sous leurs ordres. Le Hyuga scrutait déjà alentour pour dénicher leurs ennemis et pointa du doigt une direction que Naruto prit en le croisant, l'équipe 7 fermant la marche depuis le départ commun. Bientôt ils ne les virent plus, Sasuke stoppa, Naruto fit de même près de lui et Sakura sortie une carte alors que Saï prenait appuis derrière elle au coté de Kakashi.

Il y avait là la position des différents membres de l'Akatsuki suivant les informations données par Jiraya seulement quelques heures plus tôt. Kakashi invoqua pakkun lui demandant de retrouver la trace de leurs ennemis. Le chien huma l'air et n'hésita pas vraiment, courant à travers les bois d'une aisance peu commune pour ses petites pattes. Lorsque le binôme fut en vue, ils stoppèrent, Naruto mettant sa main autour du bras de Sasuke, l'obligeant à stopper. Ce dernier ce calma, un air furieux sur la face, une main sur le cœur et l'autre qui serrait à en pâlir la branche sur laquelle ils étaient.

-Itachi, on doit y aller, ne traîne pas.

-…..mais le brun regardait le nez en l'air, aussi calme qu'à son habitude.

-Zetsu nous a dit que s'était urgent, dépêche toi.

-…..

-Oh !! tu m'écoutes ? le géant bleu se tourna à demi vers son compagnon, posant son imposante épée, en implantant le bout dans la terre dure.

-….

-Tu sais que j'en ai marre de parler au vent Itachi ? tu pourrais être plus causant. D'ailleurs je sais toujours pas pourquoi tu es entré dans l'organisation, tu ne m'as pas répondu la dernière fois.

-….Sasuke tira sur son bras alors que de l'autre il commença à dégainer, mais Naruto l'empêcha d'aller plus loin et Sakura posa sa main sur le pommeau de l'arme, la stoppant dans son avancée.

-On m'a dit que tu avais été en quelque sorte forcé…HAHAHAHA, je vois mal quelqu'un pouvoir te forcer à…qu'est ce que tu fous ?

-Ferme là. L'Uchiha avait sorti un sabre fin, le pointant sur la gorge de son camarade.

-Toujours tatillon sur le sujet.

-….la pointe s'enfonça un peu dans la chair plus animale qu'humaine alors que les sourcils du brun se rejoignaient presque.

-Itachi. Une ombre s'avança hors du couvert des arbres, enveloppée elle aussi d'un manteau caractéristique à ce groupe.

-...Sasuke vit son frère qui silencieusement jaugeait l'homme qui lui faisait face. Ce dernier leva un peu la tête, et le brun sembla voir ce qu'il cherchait au travers tu trou que portait le masque orange.

-Tobi ? Kisame regarda l'homme surprit. T'étais pas censé être mort ? et c'est quoi cette voix ?

-Madara sama.

-Hein ? oh Itachi ! C'est Tobi qui est en face de toi là. Kisame regardait son coéquipier qui avait penché un peu la tête en signe de respect, mais de l'endroit ou il était, il pouvait voir un regard emplit de haine.

-Tu ne lui as toujours rien dit Itachi ? huhuhu, il est vrai qu'avouer une telle chose est une honte pour un Uchiha, j'en consens.

-Que puis je pour vous ? sa voix était froide et sèche, cela fit plisser les yeux de Kisame qui n'avait jamais vu son compagnon perdre son sang froid.

-Ton frère.

-…le brun tiqua.

-Huhuhu, tu tiques encore, même aujourd'hui cela t'es impossible n'est ce pas ?

-Je vous ai déjà dit que je tuerais qui vous voudrez, excepté mon petit frère. Le clan entier n'a-t-il pas été suffisant ?

-Huhuhu, mais je voudrais voir ton visage lorsque la vie le quittera. Je t'ai vu après le meurtre du clan, cela m'a plus, mais lui était toujours debout…

-….

-….tu m'avais désobéi pour cela, tu l'as laissé vivre. Et aujourd'hui ton frère devient un danger pour nous tous, bientôt il en viendra à te surpasser Itachi. Elimine le. Tant que c'est possible, fais le.

-Jusqu'à aujourd'hui j'ai obéis car je n'avais aucune échappatoire mais si vous le menacez……l'avertissement qui perçait dans sa voix était sourd et mauvais.

-Huhuhu ton frère est là Itachi, Tobi pointa l'arbre ou le groupe se trouvait. Je voudrais te voir le tuer. Ne me déçois pas cette fois.

-…..Itachi tourna lentement la tête vers eux, et Naruto tomba près de Sasuke qui était déjà au sol et qui se redressait.

L'équipe 7 regardait le trio, les autres continuant de se cacher, Kisame retira son épée du sol la posant de toute sa lourdeur sur son épaule, Itachi fixait son frère droit dans les yeux. Tobi regardait l'échange, attendant de voir lequel sauterait à la gorge de l'autre en premier. Personne ne parlait, le silence en était pesant, même les insectes s'étaient tus devant la tension qui s'élevée. Le regard d'Itachi était calme, Sasuke crut y distinguer une lueur de nostalgie, y retrouvant la douceur qu'il y avait dans son enfance. Un frisson le parcouru, cette sensation qu'il était dans l'erreur de vouloir le tuer, il la détestait, mais en même temps il ne savait plus que penser. Un instant auparavant, n'avait-il pas entendu que son frère avait du le faire contre son gré ou presque ?

Itachi ne baissait pas les yeux, depuis un moment il avait baissé son arme, et elle ne s'était à aucun moment relever. Sasuke avait dégainé à son tour son katana, mais il en laissait la pointe vers le sol. S'était la première fois qu'il se trouvait face à lui et qu'il ne l'agressait pas, l'observant juste. Et il voyait ce que la haine et la rage lui avaient caché à l'époque, son frère ne semblait pas être celui qu'il croyait être depuis toutes ces années.

-Sasuke….Itachi le regardait droit dans les yeux et sa voix contrairement à son habitude était un murmure presque une caresse mais tellement indécise que Sasuke ne savait qu'en penser.

-….Sasuke ne bougeait pas, alors Itachi eut un rictus.

-….petit imbécile…si tu veux être en mesure de me tuer un jour…remplis ton cœur de ressentiment !! hais moi !! sauve ta vie lâchement…fuis…fuis !!! accroche toi à la vie….et puis quand tu posséderas la même pupille que moi…viens à moi.

-…..Sasuke grinça des dents, ainsi son frère était toujours le même.

Sasuke aurait pu grogner que cela n'aurait rien changé à sa face emplie de colère, mais Naruto l'arrêta, posant sa main sur son avant bras pour l'apaiser. Sasuke tourna vers lui ses sharingans, le blond n'avait rien perdu de l'échange, mais lui aussi trouvait que quelque chose n'allait pas dans la manière qu'avait l'aîné d'être et de parler. Les yeux d'Itachi tournoyèrent, et Sasuke affronta son regard, mais rien de mauvais n'en sorti, juste un rapide flash back. La réplique s'allongea, agrémentée d'une scène, comme s'il avait jusque là oublié cette partie de l'histoire.

Sasuke vit rapidement l'image de son frère lors de cette nuit où il lui avait tourné le dos en le laissant à terre. Un détail clochait, Itachi était recouvert de ce qui semblait être un sceau comme le sien, et ses yeux avaient étés emplis d'amertume. Il levait un kunai et se le planta dans la main, grognant de douleur. Alors il sembla redevenir le grand frère qu'il avait toujours connu, grimaçant juste en se tenant la poitrine au niveau de son cœur, lui disant d'une voix morne : _ainsi fort, aide moi, j'ai besoin de toi…pour le tuer lui._ Et tandis que ses paroles lui arrachaient une plainte de douleur, l'image s'effaça, lui signalant ainsi que s'était à ce moment là qu'il s'était évanoui alors que l'autre lui arrangeait sa mémoire.

-Itachi ?

-…son aîné leva les yeux à lui, et Sasuke frissonna. Il ne reconnaissait pas le meurtrier de son clan en cet instant. Cela lui faisait peur.

-Tchhhh.

Sasuke grimaçait méchamment et s'élança, s'arrachant de la poigne de Naruto, arrivant sur son frère, ce dernier ne leva pas son arme, le regardant juste venir. Son petit frère lui faisait face, et il comprit ce qu'il lui demandait en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il avait toujours su lire en lui, et Sasuke le savait. C'est pour cela qu'il ne fut pas surpris en rebondissant devant lui vers Madara, de le voir le suivre toute arme en avant, maintenue dans une main couverte par une cicatrice.

Les deux sabres crissèrent contre un troisième plus petit et entièrement noir. Les deux jeunes Uchiha ne s'arrêtèrent pas là, donnant coup sur coup simultanément, travaillant en équipe en parfaite harmonie, l'un complétant l'autre. Kisame n'avait pas bougé, il regardait les coups qui s'échangeaient sans retenues, de plus en plus puissant. Il était plutôt surpris de voir Itachi renverser ainsi la situation, et il savait pertinemment que l'autre ne faisait pas ça en prévoyant la fin de l'Akatsuki et en changeant de veste pour ne pas mourir. Il leva son énorme épée et la posa sur son épaule, jurant une dernière fois.

-Pfff, Itachi qu'est ce tu branles ? la voix de Kisame montrait qu'il ne comprenait pas se revirement de situation, car chaque coup qu'ils portaient, avait pour cible Tobi.

-……L'Uchiha concerné tourna juste les yeux un instant mais l'attaque qu'il voulut porter à son coéquipier rata car Tobi s'interposa.

-Ça ne se voit pas ?

La voix doucereuse de Kakashi fit sursauter Kisame qui ne l'avait pas vu approcher alors que le Hatake maintenait son bras en place et que Naruto rasengan en avant le lui enfonça dans le ventre. Mais un clone aqueux se fit toucher à sa place, Saï entra alors en scène avec Yamato et Sakura. Tout trois se jetèrent sur lui d'un point différent, permettant aux deux autres d'esquiver l'attaque du requin, mais il n'eut aucun mal à se débarrasser d'eux. Tandis qu'il se redressait, plusieurs Naruto coururent à lui, Kakashi faisant de même. Yamato préparait un jutsu et Saï dessinait, un genou à terre, alors que Sakura assurait sa garde.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Un long moment passa, mais ils ne l'avaient toujours pas tué. Kisame résistait à leurs attaques communes. Saï apparut près de lui, frappant au flanc de son adversaire d'un petit sabre, mais Kisame l'envoya valser plus loin d'un coup de poing alors que de l'autre, il enfonça son sabre dans Yamato, le faisant hurler de douleur et le fit rejoindre son compagnon beaucoup plus loin. Saï tenta de se relever, mais dans un gémissement il perdit connaissance alors que Yamato ne bougeait plus. Kakashi qui se démenait contre une armada de clones les pointa du doigt, et Sakura arrêta de l'épauler pour aller les soigner après un hochement de tête, creusant une dernière fois un cratère. Naruto s'était stopper un instant en voyant ses deux coéquipiers dans cet état, il fonça. Ses mouvements étaient rapides et précis, il prit appuis au sol, voyant Sakura au loin qui soignait Yamato alors que Saï se redressait péniblement. Il n'eut pas le temps de crier, une bulle d'eau les encercla.

Le corps de Yamato flotta entre deux eau, vulnérable, se noyant dans son inconscience, Sakura tentait de résister alors que Saï n'y arrivait déjà plus. Naruto se faisait malmener par Kisame qui riait, et le blond était trop subjugué par ce qu'il voyait pour réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Il fut projeté plus loin, et il voulut courir les sauver, mais son ennemi se mit entre eux et lui. Au fond de lui il le savait, il n'avait plus de temps à perdre, et sa rage de voir le trio mourir prohiba toute bonne résolution. Sa colère le perdait. Il grogna, ses crocs blancs brillant dans le nuage de chakra rouge qui l'enveloppa. Il fit des clones et courut à son adversaire, enchaînant coup sur coup, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Mais sa rage le perdait, ses mouvements ne servaient pour la plupart qu'à battre le vide. Comme pour l'énerver encore plus, une forme apparue près d'eux, plutôt vulgaire, et se mit à parler.

-Kisame.

-Zetsu ?

-C'est moi. Où est Tobi ?

-Tu savais qu'il était vivant ?

-RAAAAHHHH FERMEZ LA !!!! Naruto accéléra la cadence de ses coups mais cela ne semblait pas gêner son adversaire qui absorbait son chakra grâce à sa lame.

-Où est-il ?

-Les Uchiha se battent entre eux à ce que j'ai compris.

-Le Kyubi est là ?

-En face de moi.

-Bien, je termine ceux qu'il me reste, et j'arrive.

-Tu en as décimé combien ?

-L'équipe médicale n'existe plus. Il n'en reste que deux….à terre.

-Néji ? Hinata ? QU'EST-CE QUE TU LEUR AS FAIT ?

-D'après toi jinchuriiki, que sommes nous en train de vous faire ?

-………Naruto s'était arrêté, ses épaules se soulevant en rythme avec sa respiration saccadée.

-Hahaha, faudra que je me rattrape plus tard, je n'ai eu que du menu fretin.

-Menu fretin ? les yeux du blond se tournèrent lentement et dangereusement vers l'homme bleuté.

Sa voix avait grondé de rage, une envie de meurtre frémissait au plus profond de lui, car alors qu'il perdait du temps ici, d'autres pouvaient mourir. Et de ce qu'il avait entendu, ses amis n'étaient plus de ce monde ou ne le serait bientôt plus. La colère qu'il ressentait, il ne pouvait la gérer, elle prit possession de lui. Un cri de rage s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres alors qu'il se transformait, perdant le contrôle du renard qui se libérait de sa cellule dans un long rire guttural.

* * *

_Toujours à suivre…la semaine prochaine._


	3. Chapter 3

_**merci pr les reviews me restera deux chap à mettre après celui ci XD**_

**_J'aimerai tant pouvoir te tuer_**

_

* * *

_

_Une grosse équipe contre le reste de l'Akatsuki, un Naruto sur le point de devenir Kyubi et un Sasuke qui doute de la culpabilité de son frangin._

_**Chap 3 :**_

Néji voyait l'être à moitié plante devant lui qui semblait ailleurs, parlant tout seul et ne bougeant plus. Tandis qu'il communiquait avec l'un de ses partenaires, Néji se releva et courut jusqu'à lui le plus silencieusement possible, mais l'attention de son ennemi semblait accaparée ailleurs et il ne remarqua pas sa venue. Il commença les 64 coups du Hakke malgré sa fatigue après un freinage contrôlé dans son dos, Zetsu se réveilla de sa transe et réussit même à se retourner et à parer deux d'entre eux, mais en faisant cela, il ne remarqua pas que Hinata arrivait elle aussi dans son dos pour lui infliger le même supplice.

Les deux cousins faisaient en symbioses le coup spécial issu de leur clan, lorsqu'ils arrêtèrent et que Zetsu tituba, crachant du sang, Lee qui s'était relevé, planta son talon dans sa nuque, enchaînant les coups de plus en plus violent, puis tomba finalement à genoux inconscient alors que du sol une nuée d'insecte enveloppa le corps verdâtre et qu'un amas grouillant s'étala au sol. Shino sortit de terre où il s'était fait emprisonner, une main sur son bras manquant où des insectes faisaient de leur mieux pour qu'il ne se vide pas de son sang. Après quelques pas, il tomba à genoux et rappela le reste de ses insectes qui s'excitait sur le cadavre de Zetsu.

Le silence imprégnait la petite vallée, Néji prit place près du cadavre alors que Hinata se faisait violence pour voler au secours de ses compagnons et ignorer les douleurs qui se répartissaient dans son corps entier, soignant déjà Tenten dont le teint pâle était inquiétant. Se relent de hargne venant d'elle lui redonna courage, il l'aida du mieux qu'il put à son tour, trouvant quelques survivants. Il aidait Shino à se relever après avoir stopper son hémorragie lorsqu'il sentit une explosion de chakra un peu plus loin, il tourna vivement la tête, hésitant sur quoi faire. Kiba se tenait près de lui, soignant Akamaru qui se mit à trembler de plus belle en sentant l'énergie qui s'était dégagée.

-Ils ne sont pas très loin.

-….

-Et si on allait les aider ? qu'est ce que tu en penses Néji ?

-….Je pense qu'eux sont assez nombreux. Il vaut mieux partir soutenir les autres groupes.

-Mais sommes nous assez en état pour ça ? La voix de Tenten n'était qu'un murmure ponctué de plainte sourde. Les griffures sur son corps lui faisaient extrêmement mal et Hinata essayait toujours de l'apaiser.

-De toute manière on était tous volontaire et nous connaissions tous les risques. Nous devons nous battre tant que nous le pouvons, et sûrement que plus en avant, ils doivent avoir besoin d'aide.

-….t'as raison Shino….on se sépare où bien ?

-On sera trop faible si on se sépare, on n'est pas assez en état pour ça.

Ce dernier évalua chaque membre d'équipe, Lee dormait toujours, plusieurs bleus étaient apparus sur son corps, Akamaru boitait dangereusement alors que Kiba l'aidait à se maintenir debout et se faisait un garrot au bras pour arrêter le sang de s'écouler de la longue et profonde entaille qu'il avait. Hinata avait bandé l'un de ses yeux et l'aidait du mieux qu'elle pouvait alors que Tenten semblait somnoler. Il lança un regard à Néji qui de son coté examinait lui aussi la situation.

-Je suppose que le mieux est de continuer progressivement.

-Ouais, on abandonne l'idée d'établir un campement médical ou s'était prévu et on va directement aux équipes.

-Je suis pour.

Kiba se leva, invitant Akamaru à monter sur le chariot qui avait été traîner jusque là par des chevaux mort à présent, éventrés au milieu du champs de bataille comme certains hommes. Il se pencha pour invoquer d'énormes chiens qui prirent le relais et que d'autres hommes aidèrent à harnacher alors que d'autres réunissaient les corps, restant en arrière. Plus de la moitié de l'équipe avait été décimé, et plusieurs d'entre eux jurèrent, pourtant lorsqu'ils furent parés, ils reprirent la route, Néji ouvrant la voie avec prudence et Hinata la fermant. Sur la route qu'ils firent il n'y eut aucun obstacle. Le groupe, diminué pratiquement de sa moitié, avançait en silence et à petit pas. Néji s'arrêta et Shino fit de même, ses insectes voletant autour de lui dans un bruit infernal. Le groupe se resserra et les filles interrogèrent du regard les garçons.

-Ca devient dangereux, pour le moment, on s'arrête là. Hinata se rembrunit en voyant la raison de cette halte. Plus loin, les Uchiha se battaient.

-Il aurait mieux fallut rencontrer les autres d'abord.

-Shino, calme les, Kiba fit un signe vers ses insectes qui bourdonnaient sans fin. De ce côté je sens l'odeur de Naruto, mais Akamaru le craint. Sûrement qu'il l'utilise encore.

-…….le groupe garda le silence un instant.

-Je vais aller au devant d'eux. Vous restez là.

-Je viens avec toi Néji.

-……pour vous ça ira ?

-On se débrouillera Néji.

-Ok. Faites gaffe, si les Uchiha viennent par ici, fuyez. Compris Hinata ?

-Oui.

-Allons y Shino.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'enfoncèrent sous le couvert des arbres, contournant Sasuke qui n'avait plus rien d'humain et qui venait de défendre son frère, se faisant empaler une jambe. Ils continuèrent avec prudence et tombèrent bientôt sur le lieu où se trouvait le reste du groupe. Kakashi se démenait de plus en plus violement contre les clones aqueux, Yamato et Saï flottaient dans leurs bulles d'eau et Sakura commençait à se débattre alors que l'eau s'infiltrait en elle.

Naruto était sur Kisame et ses queues dansaient en rythme autour de lui. Ses yeux blancs miraient ceux du requin alors que ses babines se retroussaient sur ses crocs d'où perlait du sang. Un grognement s'éleva du fond de sa gorge et ses griffes se resserraient sur les épaules bleutées, y laissant de profondes marques. Kisame tenta de se soustraire à sa poigne, mais le chakra du renard l'enveloppa, d'autres mains se formèrent, elles aussi griffues, et se plantèrent dans sa chair et dans le sol.

-Naruto !

-Reste là Néji ! Shino retenu le jeune homme qui avait voulu se laisser tomber à même le sol.

-Mais…

-Dans cet état, il te tuera peut être aussi. Attends !

-……

Naruto se déchaînait de plus en plus violement et les cris de Kisame n'étaient plus ceux de joies qu'il avait pu avoir jusque là. Les queues du blond se plantèrent derrière lui, sectionnant les jambes de son ennemi, sa gueule s'approcha de sa tête alors qu'il hurlait à s'en briser les cordes vocales. Sa concentration ainsi perdue, les bulles d'eau éclatèrent, laissant Sakura à quatre pattes et les deux autres sans vie. Néji profita de la situation pour descendre rejoindre le trio et les aider, rejoignant ainsi Kakashi qui n'avait plus aucun opposant aqueux. Kisame sentait l'haleine de la bête qui se réverbait sur sa peau avec chaleur, cela le dégoûtait presque à l'en faire vomir, mais n'étant pas un tel homme, il se reprit, cherchant un moyen de s'en sortir. De la bave tomba sur ses joues alors qu'il tentait de sortir de son emprise, tendant la main vers son épée un peu plus loin, mais il ne pouvait rien faire, et la douleur qui remontait de ses jambes coupées le faisait souffrir atrocement. Il se concentra, serrant les dents, décidé à entraîner son adversaire avec lui dans la mort.

Des traînées d'eau se mirent à tournoyer et s'enroulèrent autour de l'hybride qui les suivait des yeux, une sorte de rire se mêla à sa respiration qui se faisait de plus en plus rapide sous l'excitation qui montait en lui. Il ouvrit sa gueule le plus largement possible, gobant pratiquement celle de Kisame, et se délectant de ses cris, lui arracha sa tête par petite saccade. Néji en était dégoûtait et s'était mit devant Sakura qui soigner Yamato et essayait de lui faire reprendre connaissance alors que Shino faisait un bouche à bouche à Saï pour faire de même, mais cela était compliqué car sa mâchoire était brisée.

Les cris de Kisame stoppèrent en même temps que sa vie, se terminant dans un gargouillis lorsque sa trachée fut mise à jour. Et puis Naruto se tourna vers eux, ses queues continuant de battre l'air, alors qu'il mirait Néji. Saï se mit à cracher de l'eau comme il pouvait et la bête le mira alors, abandonnant l'autre jeune homme. Shino vint aider Sakura, bougeant avec prudence alors que leur ami commun continuait de les fixer. Au loin une explosion se fit entendre, et une oreille de l'animal tiqua, remuant, à peine dérangée dans sa contemplation. Un bruit se fit entendre derrière eux, et grâce à son byakugan, Néji n'eut pas à se retourner pour voir Sasuke revenir en soutenant son frère aîné.

-Naruto ?

-C'est lui Sasuke. Sous cette forme, il n'a pas le contrôle. Sakura fixait la bête, continuant de soigner comme elle pouvait les hommes à terre.

-Il pourrait nous tuer.

-Le Kyubi…Itachi regardait l'hybride d'un air neutre, aucun d'eux ne savaient ce qu'il pouvait penser.

-Ce n'est pas encore Kyubi. Mais ce n'est plus Naruto n'en plus. Il faut rester prudent.

-Où sont les autres ?

-Un peu plus loin, nous vous avons contourné tout à l'heure pour ne pas gêner votre combat. Les autres équipes sont plus en avant.

-Hey les mecs.

-Hn ?

-Qu'est ce qu'il fait ?

Naruto s'était relevé puis assis et fixait Itachi. L'Uchiha enleva son bras des épaules de son frère et s'avança, refusant son aide et lui demandant de rester en arrière. La bête amorça elle aussi la rencontre, d'un pas chaloupé, animal, se déplaçant à quatre pattes avec aisance. Une autre queue se forma, l'apparence du blond changea encore. Se tenait à présent devant eux la réplique exacte de Kyubi, seul sa taille n'était pas la bonne. Sakura hoqueta, sachant que le blond ne se relèverait pas aisément de cette transformation.

-Itachi Uchiha.

-Cette voix…Kyubi a le dessus.

-Sasuke ? Sakura ne connaissait pas la voix du renard, mais le brun si, il fit un pas en avant, mais son frère lui fit un signe et il stoppa.

-Kyubi sama.

-A deux vous avez battu Madara, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui. Itachi l'avait dit de manière humble.

-Huhuhu, vous êtes puissant.

-Mais l'on était deux.

-L'on commence tous quelque part. Maintenant ce que j'aimerai savoir…où sont les autres jinchuriiki.

-Mort. Où plutôt absorber.

-Il ne reste donc que moi.

-Oui.

-…allons y. Le démon eut l'air contrarié plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

-Kyubi…euh sama ?

-Que me veux-tu Sakura ?

-Naruto…son corps…il ne…il pourrait en mourir.

-……alors économise toi pour le soigner.

Sur un regard glacé, il se mit à courir levant la truffe au vent, attentif au moindre bruit, Néji l'effleura, courant à ses cotés, et son coude passa dans la masse qui semblait liquide à présent. Kakashi les regarda s'éloigner, retenant Shino. Ce dernier sembla contrarié mais resta à ses cotés.

-Yamato est encore inconscient. Et je pense qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir. Saï non plus n'est pas en bon état, même s'il fait un effort pour nous suivre. Fais vite. Prends contact avec l'équipe médicale

-Bien.

Shino hocha la tête, déployant ses insectes, préparant le message qu'ils allaient devoir reproduire. Kakashi partit à la suite de l'équipe lui demandant d'attendre les autres pour les guider jusqu'à eux, laissant un insecte femelle s'accrochait à ses habits. Néji échangea un regard avec Kyubi qui pour seule réponse accéléra encore la cadence, le reste de l'équipe se faisant un peu distancer. Le groupe suivit le renard qui n'arrêta pas sa course lorsqu'ils rejoignirent les autres, sautant juste du tronc directement sur l'ennemi lui faisant face, n'en laissant qu'un aux groupes qui s'étaient réunit alors qu'eux roulaient, la bataille s'engageant. Les autres se mêlèrent au combat, laissant un répit à Temari qui tira en arrière Shikamaru et l'emmena à Sakura, repartant ensuite à l'attaque.

Déjà fatigué par les équipes précédentes, devant faire face à un démon presque totalement réveillé pour l'un et à plusieurs équipes dont deux Uchiha pour l'autre. La bataille perdurait, jusqu'à ce que Kyubi ne se clone en plusieurs centaines d'exemplaire, déployant un chakra hors du commun, fonçant sur sa cible, rasenshuriken en avant, leur sort fut assez vite réglé, même s'il fit des dégâts. Les équipes réunies regardaient le démon auprès d'eux, les pattes couvertes de sang, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Il laissa retombé le corps de son ennemi qui pendait au bout de sa main, celle-ci lui traversant le cœur.

Kyubi arracha de longues aiguilles qui lui transperçait le corps par endroit, laissant les trous se résorbaient d'eux même. De large estafilades suintantes de sang se refermèrent à l'aide de chakra bouillonnant, le laissant boitait légèrement tout comme Sasuke qui avait une patte folle et qui laissait son aspect normal reprendre le dessus en regardant le démon qui s'étira un instant puis se coucha de tout son long au sol, continuant de regarder les Uchiha du coin des yeux. Il ne semblait pas souffrir, mais ses blessures semblaient réellement mauvaises.

-Toi, je t'aurai à l'œil.

-….Itachi baissa la tête respectueusement mais n'ouvrit pas la bouche.

-Sasuke, si tu oses recommencer ce que tu as déjà fait, quelqu'en soit la manière, je te tuerais et je ne l'écouterai pas. Je déteste être maintenu contre mon gré…les yeux en fentes le dévisageaient.

-Je ne le ferais plus. Les autres regardèrent le jeune homme, mais le sujet était seulement connu de lui et de la bête en plus du blond.

-Je déteste les Uchiha et cette poker face qu'ils ont pour la majorité.

-…..

-Vous tous qui êtes ici vous ne puez pas autant la peur que ce que j'aurais cru…ce gamin a de bon compagnon. Mais je resterai attentif. Sakura, je pars.

-J'arrive. Faites de la place, signalez à l'équipe médicale que l'on est par ici, je ne pourrais me concentrer que sur Naruto pour le moment.

Alors qu'elle préparait la place, Kyubi se mit à bailler, dévoilant ses crocs, passant sa langue sur le sang qui recouvrait ses babines, suivant les mouvements de la rosée. Cette dernière avait avalé plusieurs pilules et s'était accroupie près de lui alors que les autres assuraient les alentours, prêts à se battre à la moindre menace qui aurait pu surgir. Le groupe médical arriva, et certains étaient pétrifiés de voir devant eux une miniature du démon le plus dangereux qu'avait pu connaître ce monde. Les yeux mauvais de l'animal se perdirent une dernière fois sur les Uchiha, scrutèrent les diverses équipes, s'attardant un instant sur Néji. Kyubi sembla pouffer et ferma les yeux, lentement, semblant somnoler. Sa forme se brouilla jusqu'à redevenir celle du jeune homme blond que tous connaissaient malgré une étrange couleur qui persistait.

Naruto était inconscient, elle mit ses mains sur son corps, insistant pour lui rendre couleur humaine. Son corps était encore plus marqué que ce qu'elle avait pu précédemment voir, et la douleur était telle qu'il se mit à gémir et à se tordre dans son sommeil. Sasuke se baissa sur lui, copiant la technique de Sakura et la reproduisant au mieux. Naruto hurla au point de se réveiller, révélant deux orbes rouges et des crocs toujours d'une taille impressionnante. Néji n'arrivait pas à détourner les yeux, ayant mal pour lui, mais beaucoup le faisait.

-Ne détournez pas les yeux. Sa voix était plus dure que ce qu'il aurait voulu.

-….les autres se regardèrent puis fixèrent le Hyuga qui se tenait en avant, regardant les gestes précis de la rosée qui enlevait les plaques recouvrant Naruto mais qui le faisait hurler de douleur au point qu'il se roulait sur le sol.

-S'il souffre ainsi il ne faut pas oublier pourquoi.

-….les groupes se resserrèrent au point de n'en former plus qu'un, Hinata se réfugia dans les bras de Kiba en pleurant alors que Temari se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang.

-Il n'a pas demandé à avoir ce démon en lui. Et pour nous tous, il souffre en silence jour après jour. Alors aujourd'hui, écoutez tous sa douleur et partagez là.

-…..Tous avaient des regards graves, ils comprenaient.

-Redevenu lui-même, il la taira de nouveau. C'est Naruto.

-…..

Ino regardait droit devant elle, ne détournant plus les yeux de la souffrance qu'elle voyait, Choji vint la soutenir en claudiquant, n'ayant cure de son flanc saignant et de ses côtes cassées. Shikamaru rejoignit Temari et Kankuro, posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme qui se jeta dans ses bras, un regard horrifié face à au visage défiguré de douleur qu'avait le blond. Elle voyait ce que son frère pouvait subir et cela la touchait plus qu'elle n'aurait pu le croire. Lee avait à peine reprit conscience au coté de Tenten qui avait regretté son pas en arrière en voyant la bête et avait donc décidé de le regarder guérir sans détourner une fois les yeux. Mais elle finit pas s'évanouir dans les bras de la tornade verte alors que Hinata semblait hypnotisée par ce qu'elle voyait, frémissant dans les bras de Kiba qui serrait les dents et les poings bien trop fort.

Kakashi jetait des regards rapides, reconnaissant envers Néji qui avait trouvé les mots pour qu'ils ne rejettent pas Naruto. L'équipe médicale, qui venait d'arriver, essayait de prendre soin des ninjas blessés, mais ces derniers n'y prêtaient guère attention, toutes leurs pensées allaient vers cet être qui souffrait depuis sa naissance uniquement pour eux. Enfin les râles prirent fin, son souffle s'espaça alors qu'il reprenait sa respiration. Naruto cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, et tous les virent redevenir bleu azuréen. Il les regarda, ses yeux se fermaient tout seul, plus aucune force ne le parcourait. Il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Tant bien que mal le groupe se mit en route vers Konoha, ceux pouvant encore assurer un combat en avant, Néji ouvrant la marche avec sa cousine pour prévenir d'éventuel danger. De nombreuses pauses furent prises mais elles durèrent peu longtemps. Naruto ne reprenait pas conscience, plongé dans un sommeil profond, endormi aux cotés de Sasuke qui circulait sur un énorme serpent, laissant plusieurs shinobis prendre place sur le reptile, gardant auprès de lui son frère. Lee et Tenten restaient dans un chariot, main dans la main, dormant la plupart du temps. Tous n'avaient pu être bien soigné comme il l'aurait fallu ceci due à la perte dans l'équipe médicale. Un troisième chariot les suivait un peu plus loin, y transportant leurs corps et ceux des ninjas n'ayant pas survécu.

Ils rentrèrent au village un après midi, et ils furent pris en charge dès leur arrivée grâce à Shino qui les avait prévenu de leur retour. Les premiers soins furent portés alors que Itachi était guidé en cellule. Un brouhaha s'éleva alors que les blessés étaient traités et que les morts avaient les honneurs qu'ils méritaient. Yamato n'avait pas repris conscience et s'était éteint en route à l'aurore. Il fut guidé comme tout les autres vers les salles de préparations aux cérémonies funéraires. Tenten fut transfusée, suivie de Lee qui avait un bras en miette et plusieurs contusions.

Kiba hurla a tout va qu'il fallait un spécialiste pour l'œil d'Hinata alors qu'il avait lui-même besoin d'aide pour son bras qui s'était infecté. Akamaru près d'eux patientait en voyant venir le vétérinaire de la famille Inuzuka, arrêtant de couiner. Néji regarda les autres membres aller et venir, en particulier Ino qui habituellement semblait très susceptible au sujet de son physique et qui se fichait pourtant totalement des blessures qui le marquait pour le moment. Elle hurlait sur Choji qui la traînait d'un pas décidé vers l'équipe médicale en meilleur forme que l'ancienne pour guérir une énorme plaie qu'elle avait au ventre et à la jambe et qui l'avait fait revenir en s'aidant d'un bâton pour marcher. Mais elle lui hurlait que son propre cas était plus urgent que le sien et tout deux furent pris en charge.

Il vit l'équipe 7 autour du blond, ce dernier dormant toujours, Sakura elle se relevait à peine de son sommeil réparateur qui l'avait prise depuis qu'elle s'était occupée de lui. Sasuke se tenait près d'eux mais les laissa lorsque Iruka arriva en gesticulant et hurlant de lui laisser place. Néji le vit venir à lui, tranquillement, de ce même air neutre qu'il ne perdait pratiquement jamais. Lorsqu'il arriva à son niveau, il le jaugea et mit un certain temps à parler, laissant son vis-à-vis le temps de voir ce qu'il se passait derrière lui.

-Tu devrais soigner tes blessures, en particulier la blessure à ta cuisse, elle s'infecte.

-Si tu veux me faire croire que tu t'inquiètes pour moi Sasuke…

-Kuku, ce n'est pas le cas. Ton sort m'importe peu.

-Alors quoi ?

-….je vais suivre mon frère en cellule, et Kakashi aussi. Il n'y a que nous deux qui pourront assurer une garde qui en vaille la peine.

-En cellule ?

-Le temps que nous remettions nos rapports, qu'ils l'interrogent et comprennent ses motivations. Je ne pourrais être auprès de Naruto…

-….

-…et sincèrement, je ne pense pas qu'à son réveil il ait réellement besoin de moi.

-…il te cherchera.

-Mouais. T'auras qu'à lui dire ce que je fais, hm ? le brun eut un rictus emplit de sous entendu.

-Je te préfère antipathique que sympathique.

-Kukuku.

Mais le rire de Sasuke prit vite fin quand il sentit sur lui le regard de son frère. Il se tourna pour le trouver entouré d'anbus. Ses yeux étaient noirs, prouvant ainsi sa volonté de coopérer. Fronçant les sourcils, il partit à sa rencontre, laissant le Hyuga seul. Néji le regarda partir et rejoignit Naruto qui était conduit à l'hôpital pour des examens plus poussés. Une fois là bas, il fut pris en charge, retrouvant certain de ses compagnons d'aventure.

Le soir venu, la pression un peu retombée, il se renseigna sur la chambre du blond et y alla. Les couloirs sentaient l'anesthésiant et par endroit des plaintes se faisaient entendre. Il passa devant la chambre de ses coéquipiers et y resta un peu. Puisqu'ils dormaient, il s'en alla jusqu'à celle de Naruto. Sakura y était et dormait sur un siège. En entrant il la réveilla et s'excusa d'un signe puis prit place près d'elle. Elle le regardait en coin et cela le mit un peu mal à l'aise.

-Néji.

-Hm ?

-Pour ce que tu as dit là bas pour lui, merci.

-Pas de quoi, c'est ce que je pense au plus profond de moi Sakura.

-….j'espère qu'il l'a entendu.

Il eut une rougeur passagère à l'entente de ces mots, et elle ria doucement, lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule avant de le prévenir qu'elle allait voir où en était les autres et en particulier Saï. Néji resta donc seul dans la pièce, écoutant la respiration régulière de son camarade. Il s'endormit au bout d'un long moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Pourquoi les gardes tu activer ? La voix d'Itachi s'éleva presque douce, résonnant sur les parois de la cellule.

-…..Kakashi regarda Sasuke, assis à même le sol, son katana entre les jambes, prêts à le dégainer au moindre signe de danger.

-Tu as peur que je t'agresse petit frère ? Je ne le ferais pas. La raison qui m'avait poussé à faire ce que j'ai fait, n'ait plus.

-Que comptes tu faire Itachi ? la voix de Sasuke semblait neutre, mais les deux hommes présents le connaissaient assez pour savoir que ce n'était qu'une façade.

-Huhu, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me pardonnes sur un claquement de doigt c'est sur. Itachi se tassa un peu plus, mais ces yeux, noirs à nouveau, ne lâchaient pas le dernier membre de sa famille.

-Si tu as besoin de moi Sasuke, je serais juste à la porte.

-Hn, merci Kakashi. Lorsque la porte claqua, un silence persista un instant.

-Ce que je compte faire….et bien…tout dépendra du jugement qui aura lieu.

-Dans le cas ou tu vis.

-J'aimerai….pas dans l'immédiat….mais j'aimerai rebâtir une famille.

-Une famille….le regard de Sasuke était blessé et sa voix hargneuse, Itachi le savait, il ne pouvait pas pardonner ainsi.

-…..Je vais te raconter Sasuke et tu comprendras pourquoi je t'ai pousser à me haïr ainsi.

-Tu l'as déjà dit.

-…..

-Tu souhaitais que je te vienne en aide.

-Oui. Itachi le regardait toujours et ses yeux changèrent, son frère aîné lui faisait presque pitié. Je vais tout de même te dire pourquoi j'ai agis ainsi.

Et tandis qu'Itachi racontait sa version, Tsunade, arrivée juste au moment où Kakashi sortait de la geôle, écouta avec ce dernier à la porte. De l'autre coté de cette dernière, Sasuke bouillait de rage et de frustration. Et plus le dialogue se faisait, et plus il se sentait faiblir. Il détestait cela. Sa seule raison de vivre, son unique but, ce à quoi il s'était toujours voué quitte à trahir ses amis, tout cela s'envolait et le laissait face à ce qu'il avait toujours fait. Et avoir vécu dans l'erreur lui restait en travers de la gorge. Quand Itachi eut fini, qu'il n'y eut plus aucun bruit, Tsunade se tourna vers Kakashi pour lui donner ses ordres, mais à cet instant la porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas, battant le mur qui s'effrita en la recevant violemment. Sasuke se tenait dans l'embrasure l'air mauvais et frustré comme jamais.

-Tsunade sama. Le brun la saluait d'un mouvement de tête qui sembla être un effort surhumain.

-Sasuke.

-….Kakashi regardait les deux personnes lui faisant face et qui ne s'entendaient pas sans la présence du blond.

-Nous sommes en train de prendre une décision pour ton frère. Il semblerait que nous allions vers celle de la rédemption.

-Quoi ?

-Oui. Nous allons l'interroger, subir divers test, puis nous le réintégrerons au village. Ta présence est sollicitée pour le surveiller. J'espère ne pas faire une erreur en te faisant confiance, n'est ce pas ?

-….vous pouvez me faire confiance. Je ne le lâcherais pas. Ceci disant, Sasuke tourna lentement les yeux en biais, regardant son frère.

-Bien. Nous en discutons encore car il y a beaucoup de choses à mettre en place et de blessés à soigner. Je devrais bientôt revenir vous mettre au courant de ce qu'il se passe. Jusque là, il est sous votre surveillance.

-Bien Hokage sama.

La cinquième s'en alla sous le regard des deux hommes. Kakashi fixa ensuite son ancien élève, se rappelant avoir déjà vu se regard il y a des années chez lui, juste avant sa trahison. L'Uchiha avait l'air perdu. Et s'était le cas, Sasuke ne savait plus quoi ressentir envers son aîné, partagé entre l'envie de le croire et ce qu'il savait, sa haine pour laquelle il avait vécu toute ses années et le souvenir de l'amour qu'il lui avait aussi porté. Kakashi passa près de lui, tapotant son épaule un instant dans un signe de réconfort. Sasuke leva la tête, le mira un instant, et l'argenté reconnu instantanément son masque impassible. Rentrant de nouveau dans la geôle, il laissa le brun seul. Alors Sasuke s'avança puis posa une main sur le mur lui faisant face. Il donna quelques coups de poing, se faisant plus mal qu'autre chose, et doucement il se laissa tomber à genoux, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas émettre un son. Il pleurait. Kakashi ne disait rien et avait repris sa place face à Itachi.

Ce dernier fixait la porte avec intensité, un sourire triste sur le faciès. Il avait expliqué et son frère n'avait rien dit, pourtant il l'entendait pleurer à présent. Il ferma les yeux, écoutant les pleurs qui se calmaient car son cadet s'était assis, genoux repliés sous le menton, somnolant de fatigue. Les rouvrant il tomba sur le sharingan de Kakashi, qui fixait chacun de ses mouvement, si rouge et luisant dans l'obscurité dans laquelle il se tenait.

-Kakashi sensei ?

-Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas entendu prononcer mon nom de cette manière Itachi. L'argenté continuait de fixer le brun qui lui faisait face sans une once de pitié pour la manière dont il était traité.

-Je n'ai pas été votre élève très longtemps.

-Hm, tu as toujours été talentueux, j'admets que tu m'as très vite dépassé. Le pouvoir de ton frère était plus latent, il aurait du apprendre à être patient.

-J'avais fait en sorte qu'il devienne plus fort en n'ayant comme unique but que ma mort. Sous cet effet là c'est tout ce que j'ai pu faire.

-J'aurais du être plus proche de toi, j'aurais pu t'aider.

-Aucunement, même mon cousin qui était mon meilleur ami est mort de ma main. Ce que Madara m'avait fait, je ne le contrôlais pas. Il pouvait jouer avec moi quand il le voulait et je ne me souvenais jamais de rien.

-C'est pour ça que tu ne te souvenais pas de l'avoir tué ?

-…….Itachi baissa les yeux et hocha de la tête. Un silence s'installa pendant un instant, troublé uniquement par les respirations. Dites moi, comment avait vous eu cet œil ?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto réentendait sans cesse les paroles de Zetsu, il se savait endormi, et était pour le moment auprès de Kyubi qui portait en permanence un sourire. Il savait ne pas pouvoir rester la toute sa vie, qu'il fallait bouger, vivre, alors que ses compagnons étaient sans doute morts. Le renard les avait sûrement tous tués et si ce n'était lui, se serait l'Akatsuki. Il avait peur d'ouvrir les yeux pour se retrouver entourer de cadavre, de chair et de sang au milieu d'un champ de bataille.

-Kyubi….dis moi.

-…..

-S'il te plaît.

-Nah, ça me plaît pas. Débrouille toi.

-…..Naruto releva les yeux, brillant, faisant ressortir l'azur qui l'en composait. Il semblait las.

-Pfff. Il n'y a qu'en ouvrant les yeux que tu sauras.

-Ça, je le sais. Il fronçait les sourcils, déçu de la réponse donnée.

Alors Naruto ferma lentement les yeux, ne voyant pas l'immense sourire qu'esquissait l'énorme démon. D'abord, il sentit chacun de ses membres, une douleur tolérable cependant. Il avait chaud, très chaud, et ça, ça en devenait insupportable. Bougeant ses doigts puis sa main, il la mit sur le drap qui lui semblait rêche, avec lenteur il tenta de s'en dégager, cherchant à comprendre ce que pouvait être ce tissu. Néji était là, ça faisait trois jours qu'il n'avait pratiquement pas bouger, prenant soin de son ami, partageant son temps entre ici et ses la chambre de ses coéquipiers. Il posa sa main sur son front, l'autre tenait le drap, et Néji hésitait entre l'enlever et le remettre en place, heureux de voir l'autre geindre.

Parmi cette chaleur qu'il ressentait, une sensation de fraîcheur l'envahit de son front, se répandant sur son visage. Ses yeux qu'il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir, il les entrouvrit avec difficulté, voyant d'abord une forme vague qui se précisait de plus en plus. Néji l'accueillit avec un sourire resplendissant montrant son soulagement à le voir enfin se réveiller. Naruto tendit les mains vers lui, grinçant des dents face à la douleur qu'il ressentait par ce simple geste, mais continua, touchant le visage de son acolyte pour vérifier qu'il était bien réel.

-Né… ? Néji ?

-Oui ?

-Je…suis mort ? sa voix était rauque et grave, ressemblant presque à celle caverneuse de Kyubi.

-Non. Face à cette simple parole, le blond retrouva un semblant d'énergie et se jeta à son cou.

-Alors !! alors !!!

-….

-Il a menti ! tu es vivant !!! et son corps continuait de trembler, car la douleur qu'il ressentait, il ne pouvait l'imaginer il en était presque sur.

-Ca va Naruto, t'excite pas. Les pertes n'ont été que minimes.

-Q..qui ? Naruto s'était écarté de lui, dévisageant inconsciemment son compagnon et s'il avait été en meilleure forme, il aurait eu quelques rougeurs pour ce qu'il venait de faire.

-Une bonne partie de l'équipe médicale, trois hommes de Suna, deux de Konoha enfin trois avec Yamato. Néji voulait sourire pour la réaction du blond, mais la conversation ne si prêtait pas.

-…..Le blond fronça les sourcils, et cherchait à se lever, mais Néji le retint contre lui alors qu'il ne l'avait fait que la moitié du chemin.

-Ne bouge pas pour le moment, ton corps ne s'est pas encore totalement remit de la présence de Kyubi. Alors le blond l'écouta, acceptant le verre d'eau qu'il lui tendait.

-Et de notre coté, mis à part lui ? que sont devenus les autres ? ils s'en sortiront ? ils…

-Des blessés, Tenten n'est pas passé loin de la mort. On l'a plongé dans un coma artificiel pour quelques jours, son corps à besoin d'un repos complet. Shino a perdu un bras et Lee n'a plus le droit de bouger le gauche pendant quelques mois, il a un risque de le perdre. Il se remet de ses côtes totalement brisées. Ino se remet de ses blessures tout comme Choji qui n'a pas le droit de bouger pendant un moment. Et elle, elle boitera sans doute toute sa vie mais Sakura l'a rassuré au vu d'une rééducation qui pourrait la remettre sur pied. Hinata a presque perdu la vue de son œil touché et cela s'empire à ce que j'ai pu entendre. Kiba s'occupe d'elle et se remet du mieux qu'il peut de ce qu'il a eu. Ils ont besoin de beaucoup de repos.

-Temari et Kankuro…

-S'en sortent plutôt bien. Ils se remettront vite. Pour le moment ils se reposent, et elle veille sur son frère comme sur Shikamaru qui a une balafre maintenant sur la face. Enfin il en a d'autre sur le corps mais celle là il ne pourra la cacher, il en est blasé mais elle trouve ça sexy sur lui. Ah oui, Saï est alité à cause de sa mâchoire brisée, Sakura s'occupe de lui de près. Kakashi et Sasuke s'occupe du cas de Itachi. Voilà pour le principal.

-Ils n'ont rien ?

-Ils s'en sortent plutôt bien. Sasuke boîte, mais ça devrait aller bientôt mieux. Kakashi a seulement besoin de repos et de ne plus utiliser son œil pendant un moment à ce que j'ai pu entendre.

-…et toi Néji, tu n'as rien ?

-Mes blessures sont bientôt guéries, je vais bien. Et au fait, ne t'en fais pas pour Kyubi, nous l'avons tous accepter. Le Hyuga lui faisait un sourire tellement rassurant que Naruto était tenté de le croire.

-Vous l'avez vu alors…

-C'est sur que là, on ne pouvait pas le rater.

-Hahaha. Mais son rire un peu stressé alerta Néji qui passa sa main sur son front.

-Il faut que tu te reposes Naruto, ensuite on sortira.

-…..j'aimerai voir Sasuke à ma sortie. Peut être qu'il aura besoin de moi ?

-On ira le voir, maintenant dort, je reste là comme me l'a demandé Sakura.

-Parce que sinon tu ne serais pas là ?

-Hu ?

En gloussant, Naruto ferma les yeux, la fatigue l'emportant sur tout autre chose, laissant un Néji perplexe derrière lui. Un peu plus tard, Sakura entra dans la pièce et Néji la mit au courant de son réveil. Elle eut un sourire de contentement, enfin rassurée, et se prostra dans un coin, attendant de le voir se réveiller. Elle l'examina et observa qu'il n'avait plus aucune séquelle physique mis à part son bras qui avait pris à cause de l'utilisation massive du rasenshuriken. Elle y insuffla de quoi l'apaiser pour le guérir au mieux, sachant que tout le reste semblait être rentré dans l'ordre. Ne le voyant pas se réveiller, elle les quitta, promettant de revenir plus tard.

A chaque visite il dormait, deux jours étaient passés depuis leur retour. Sakura observait les traits réguliers de son compagnon à l'air si sage et qui pouvait pourtant être tellement dangereux. Elle aimait voir les reflets de lumières jouer dans sa chevelure dorée, trouvant cela étonnement joli. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant. Néji ouvrit la porte au moment où elle se penchait sur son compagnon pour les remettre en place.

-Néji, où étais tu ?

-Parti voir Lee et Tenten, puis Hinata qui vient pour son œil.

-Ah. Comment vont-ils ?

-Plutôt bien. Tu es venu le voir ?

-Oui…j'ai besoin de lui. Un changement ?

-Depuis son réveil de la dernière fois non, il dort. Il récupère, je l'ai observé avec mon byakugan, Kyubi l'aide.

-Ok. Mais il faut qu'il se réveille.

-Un problème ?

-Sasuke.

-Oh…Sasuke.

-….. Sakura inspira fortement, sachant pertinemment que son compagnon avait récupéré plus que n'importe qui d'autre ici.

-Sa…mais Néji n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase. Naruto aurait pu avoir un réveil doré de sa part, mais ce fut une paire de gifle qui le ramena au monde des vivants.

-AIIIEUUUUU !!!!

-Arrête de dormir baka, on a besoin de toi !!!

-Hein ?

-Amène toi. Sakura l'entraîna à sa suite après lui avoir retirer ses perfusions et l'avoir soigner.

-Aie ! aie ! mais arrête !

-Pas le temps ! mais lorsqu'elle passa près de Néji et la regarda d'un œil mauvais.

-Mais quoi !

-Il te dit de stopper, il a mal !

-De quoi ? cet idiot est indestructible, il ne peut pas avoir mal et…

-Et pourtant si tu le regardes bien tu verrais qu'il boite et qu'il a du mal à bouger.

-……elle lorgna Naruto et celui-ci se tenait courber, ressentant effectivement des petites douleurs, grimaçant par moment alors que des petites douleurs se faisaient sentir.

-Allez viens.

Néji l'entraîna dans la salle de bain et l'y laissa après que l'autre ne soit devenu rouge tomate en ne le voyant pas quitter la pièce. Naruto savait ce qu'il ressentait, mais l'admettre était tout autre chose, même s'il se savait pratiquement sur puisqu'il avait tout de même accepter de laisser quartier libre à Kyubi lors de l'attaque en le pensant mort. La porte claqua lorsque le Hyuga sortit et Naruto respira enfin, enlevant ses vêtements et regardant son corps endolori encore rougit par endroit.

Une bonne douche et des vêtements propres plus tard, Naruto retrouva la rosée et le jeune homme aux cheveux longs qui se lorgner méchamment. Le blond trouva la situation assez amusante et n'eut pas l'occasion de rire que son amie le traîna à sa suite. Ils remontaient les allées et elle ne répondait à aucune question qu'il pouvait lui poser. Il ne comprit leur destination qu'au moment où ils pénétrèrent dans le quartier calme comme la mort. Elle frappa à la porte et cette dernière s'ouvrit sur Itachi. Il les regarda d'un air neutre.

-Il le fera réagir !!!

-….Naruto ?

-Oui, laisse nous passer Itachi.

-….

Naruto n'en revenait pas de la manière dont la rosée parlait à l'Uchiha. Elle haussait le ton comme avec lui et se permettait même de lui donner des ordres. Arrivé dans le salon, elle le lâcha enfin et pointa un escalier alors que Itachi reprenait sa place dans un fauteuil, les invitant à faire de même, jaugeant le Hyuga toujours d'un air impassible.

-Hein ?

-Pfff !!! Sasuke a besoin de toi baka !

-Ne ?

-Il ne mange pas, ne sort pas de sa chambre et n'adresse la parole à personne ! j'ai bien essayé de forcer sa porte mais à sa tête je n'ose pas m'approcher, même si je sais qu'il ne me ferait rien….enfin je crois…hein ?

-…..ben alors ?

-Ben alors il ne m'écoute pas !!! et ne me regarde même pas !!! Je ne suis rien…comme toujours…je ne sers à rien.

Elle semblait au bord des larmes et Naruto comprit que cela devait faire un moment qu'elle essayait d'entrer en contact avec lui. Néji lui avait dit qu'il avait dormi quelques jours, et cela ne l'étonna donc guère. Il monta sur les marches lorsqu'il entendit la rosée parler à l'aîné des Uchiha. Ce dernier enleva son haut et il put distinguer le même tatouage que celui qu'avait eu Sasuke sur le corps pendant un bien long moment. Ainsi il comprit que Itachi allait être réintégré au village, au grand daim de son petit frère qui aurait sans doute voulu le voir mort malgré ce qu'il avait appris. Il le mira un instant puis continua sa route menant au cadet.

La porte du brun était détruite, la rosée ne l'avait pas ratée, l'intérieur sombre car les rideaux tirés. Laissant ses yeux s'habituer il distingua une forme dans un coin. Sasuke était tassé sur lui-même, genoux au menton, tête baissée. Il s'avança dans le noir puis prit place en tailleur devant son meilleur ami. Il ne disait rien, ce n'était pas à lui de parler après tout.

-Usuratonkachi.

-Ouais.

-Dégage.

-Désolé, c'est pas dans mes options, si je le fais je me fais descendre par Sakura.

-Et si je te descends.

-Ce sera toujours moins pire qu'elle hahaha.

-…..Sasuke releva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux, du moins le blond le devinait-il.

-C'est ton frère hein.

-….Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je l'ai tant haï…et maintenant que je connais ses raisons…. Je ne sais pas.

-S'était lui ?

-Pas vraiment. Il était sous l'emprise de Madara.

-Sous son emprise ?

-…..Madara à user de son pouvoir sur lui. Itachi se faisait contrôlé comme un pantin, il n'avait aucune conscience de ses crimes. S'était parfois à peine une légère sensation qu'il lui restait et il en était devenu pratiquement paranoïaque. Il s'amusait avec lui et l'a poussé à tuer son meilleur ami. Finalement Itachi ne savait plus si ce qu'il faisait était réel ou non. Il n'était plus qu'un jouet.

-……un jouet assez fort pour ne pas te tuer.

-Hn. Il est retourné voir Madara, il voulait s'en débarrasser, se croyant assez fort pour cela. Pour se venger, ce connard à user d'un sceau. Il…dans ce que j'ai vu, le souvenir que j'avais oublié de force…je l'ai vu recouvert d'un sceau qui s'effaçait pour ne laisser aucune trace, il ressemblait un peu au mien dans la manière de me recouvrir.

-….

-Quand je suis arrivé ce soir là, ce sceau n'était pratiquement plus. Sûrement que l'autre à cru avoir décimé tout le monde. Mon frère s'est planté un poignard dans la main, il a fait en sorte que je vive et que j'oublie sa demande d'aide pour qu'il ne me reste plus que haine envers lui. Itachi voulait que je devienne plus fort que tous, pour que cela ne m'arrive pas. Il venait de comprendre tout ce dont il avait été l'auteur, il a pleuré ce jour là et à décider de disparaître pour devenir plus fort.

-……

-De part son niveau il pouvait entrer dans l'Akatsuki et partir à la recherche de cette force que promettait les jinchuriikis. Il ne savait pas qu'à la tête de ce groupe se trouvait son ennemi.

-……et tu n'arrives pas à lui pardonner d'avoir était faible face à cet homme ?

-Non, ce n'est pas ça…C'est…c'est qu'il a tué toute ma famille Naruto !

-Ta famille était aussi la sienne Sasuke. Il était sous l'emprise d'un genjutsu et voyait le mal partout. Sasuke…je ne te le demande pas de lui pardonner maintenant ni jamais, mais réfléchit à…

-Je ne fais que ça !

Et Sasuke retourna dans la même position, ne regardant plus de nouveau son acolyte. Naruto savait qu'il avait énormément parlé et que ce n'était pas une chose naturelle pour son compagnon. Il cherchait comment lui expliquer au mieux ce qu'il pensait de la situation, maintenant qu'il connaissait les grandes lignes de l'histoire. Naruto le regarda un instant et puis posa sa main sur son avant bras, le remuant gentiment.

-Quoi ?

-…..dis Sasuke, quand je suis kyubi, suis-je moi ?

-Quoi ? Le blond face à lui le fixait toujours, et Sasuke ne savait comment interpréter son regard.

-Réponds.

-…Non…non je ne pense pas.

-Alors ce jour là ce n'était pas lui. Tu ne penses pas ?

-….

-Sasuke ? le silence s'éternisait et à la faible lueur venant d'en bas, il voyait que le brun réfléchissait profondément à la question.

-Ce n'est pas facile…j'ai toujours voulu le tuer et…

-Pas toujours.

-….

Sasuke regardait Naruto et ce dernier ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Il se leva et lui tendit la main, que l'autre pris un moment plus tard. Ensemble ils descendirent les marches menant au salon. Naruto regardait son ami qui marchait toujours de la même manière un peu courbée lorsqu'il réfléchissait où était vexé. Etre de nouveau dans ces murs lui avait fait un coup à l'époque, tout comme vivre avec son aîné maintenant, alors il espérait qu'à son frère aussi s'était le cas. En descendant il vit le tatouage que la rosée vérifiait, laissant un peu trop longtemps ses mains de-ci de-là. Naruto qui stoppa près de lui feignit de n'avoir pas vu sa surprise, cela le fit sourire.

-Hey Sakura.

-Sasuke ! enfin tu…

-Tu me dois une porte. La prochaine fois frappe moins fort.

-Mais c'est pas de ma faute tu…

-Kukuku, c'est ce qu'on dit. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? derrière lui Naruto eut un sourire de vainqueur, même s'il savait que son rire n'était pas aussi franc qu'il devait le paraître.

-Je veux bien un café. Néji, enfoncé dans son sofa, avait à peine bougé pour se faire entendre et regardait Naruto tout heureux de ce qu'il venait d'accomplir.

-Je préfère du thé.

-…Itachi avait baissé la tête et fixé les mains de la rosée qui réajustait un bandage sur son bras.

-Oï Itachi, je te parle aussi. Sa voix était un peu dure, et le brun eut l'air étonné que son frère pense aussi à lui.

-Un thé.

-Toujours léger sans sucre ?

-Oui.

-Ok.

Le brun les laissa là, Naruto avait un énorme sourire sur la face en guise de réponse aux regards d'Itachi et de Sakura. Néji était lui aussi un peu surpris de voir que Sasuke pouvait s'occuper ainsi de son frère et prendre soin de lui au point de se souvenir de ce qu'il aimait. Itachi remercia la jeune femme d'une voix atone et invita Naruto à prendre place, ce qu'il fit, non loin de lui. Sakura vint à ses cotés et le silence aurait pu régner si le blond n'avait parlé.

-Que vas-tu faire maintenant Itachi ? les yeux azurs fixaient ceux onyx.

-…..vous m'acceptez ? la question était dite dans ce qui aurait pu sembler être un murmure.

-Pas vraiment vu le mal que tu lui as fait. Mais tu es là et apparemment tu n'es pas aussi coupable qu'on le croyait. Au fait, si jamais tu tentes quoi que ce soit, que ce soit envers lui, moi ou le village, je te tue. Surtout envers lui Itachi, qu'importe les liens de sang, je considère Sasuke comme mon frère, il est mon plus proche parent. Itachi regardait le blond qui souriait à pleines dents mais qui, il en était sur, était sérieux comme un pape.

-….. Je comprends Naruto. Je ne ferais rien de toute manière…je…résister à Madara m'était très difficile.

-…..

-Je ne ferais rien à l'encontre de ce que désire mon frère.

-Tu te brimes encore pour quelqu'un.

-……pas totalement. Je souhaite réintégrer le village et puis avec le temps avoir une famille. Mais je n'imposerai en rien de ce que le clan avait comme tradition.

-Mouais. De toute manière je reverrais tous ces systèmes foireux.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu le sais pas ? je suis le futur Hokage !!! ahahah.

-Pfff Usuratonkachi raconte pas de connerie et viens par là.

-DE QUOI ? tu me crois toujours pas Sasu-teme ?

-….de moins en moins. Tiens prends ça et ça et….

-Ohé j'ai que deux mains !

-Peuh, inutile comme d'habitude. Le brun écrasa son poing sur la tempe du blond le poussant un peu pour s'en moquer, oubliant pour l'occasion la présence du petit comité.

-……

-Un problème Itachi ? Sakura regardait en coin l'Uchiha qui se taisait et mirait l'échange qui continuait à deux pas de là.

-Mon frère a tellement changé. Il n'est plus aussi adorable qu'avant j'ai l'impression.

-Et encore, il fait face à Naruto.

-Qu'est ce que ça change… Néji c'est ça ?

-Ouais c'est ça. Ce que ça change ? et bien observe le face à quelqu'un d'autre tu auras la définition d'une huître.

-…..

-Dès que possible il se ferme, impossible à ouvrir. Une vraie tombe.

-T'arrête de raconter des conneries Néji ? tiens voilà ton café et toi ton thé. Sasuke tendait les boissons l'air aussi irrité que d'habitude. Et souris un peu Itachi tu vas les faire fuir…..eerrkkk non stop, redevient impassible. Naruto arrête de rire tu vas t'étrangler ! qu'est ce que je disais. Tiens Sakura et reste assise et laisse le crever ça lui apprendra.

-Merci Sasuke, mais la jeune femme se penchait de coté pour voir si le blond arrivait à se reprendre, ce qu'il fit en gloussant.

Un petit sourire en coin la rosée buvait tranquillement alors que Néji s'était renfoncé dans son siège et avalait le liquide chaud en écoutant le blond se chamaillait avec le brun sur le fait qu'il ne lui avait rien préparé. Se pinçant l'un et l'autre dans les cotes, ils reprirent la route de la cuisine où ils allèrent chacun se chercher de quoi accompagner les autres. Sasuke regardait le blond qui avait attrapé de quoi se faire un thé et resta un moment silencieux.

-Tu as besoin d'aide ? Sasuke s'était adossé au rebord de la table de travail et le blond y préparer un thé et un café pour eux deux.

-Hein ?

-Ne me fais pas me répéter Dobe !

-Ben non c'est juste que de telles paroles dans ta bouche c'est louche.

-…..

-Disant que je suis un peu raide, mais ça ira. Tu t'inquiètes ?

-Dans tes rêves.

-Ahahaha. J'ai du rêvé bien fort durant mon coma alors.

-Hein ?

-Hahahaha. Et ton chat il est où ?

-Dans ma chambre pour le moment. Mais qu'est ce t'as dit ?

-Hm moi ? hahahah, donc tu t'inquiètes ?

-Oh la ferme ! t'as fini de les faire ? même un café te prend trois heures ?

-Voilà voilà, deux secondes. Le blond souriait dans son coin, tout heureux de l'échange qu'ils avaient et le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir l'aider en voyant le mal qu'il avait à verser son eau droite.

-tchhh…..ça me tue de te dire ça mais…

-Mais ? le blond se retourna s'adossa lui aussi en se mettant à coté de lui, lui donnant un petit coup d'épaule dans le bras puis lui tendit son café serti d'un énorme sourire.

-Tcchh, tu veux que je vienne vivre chez toi et que je t'aide un moment ?

-Nah, tu te défileras pas.

-Quoi ?

-Tu vas rester avec ton frangin et vous allez réapprendre à vivre ensemble. Allez hop, on y va.

-Mais Naruto !!!

-Ouais ?

-Je….mais de retour dans le salon qui était juste à coté, Sasuke grogna et but son café sans un mot de plus.

-T'inquiètes, j'ai Néji sur les talons. Le blond lui fit un clin d'œil après cet aveu murmuré et partit s'installer sur le bras de fauteuil du Hyuga.

-….tu veux dire quoi par là ?

-Jaloux maintenant ?

-Hein ? l'air surpris qu'il eut fit rire Naruto et intrigua Sakura. Kukuku je ne suis pas de ce bord là Usuratonkachi.

-Hahahahaha.

Et les deux coéquipiers rirent ensemble dans l'incompréhension générale du reste du groupe mis à part Néji qui tentait de se faire une raison sur ce qu'il venait d'entendre et ne savait pas vraiment comment interpréter la chose. Ce fut le ventre du blond qui ramena le silence, faisant un bruit d'enfer.

-Bon Naruto pour te remercier je t'offre un ramen. Sakura lui fit un clin d'œil et se leva pour l'entraîner à sa suite. Et j'ai bien dit UN.

-Je viens aussi.

-Hein ? tu as toujours dis que les ramen s'était pas de la nourriture Teme.

-Faut croire que les temps changent. Le brun fit quelques pas et puis s'arrêta vers son frère. Et toi ?

-Je viens ? Itachi ne semblait pas très sur de l'invitation.

-Mouais. Sasuke semblait plus sombre que jamais. Ça va être dur. Et dans ce murmure que seul Naruto entendit, il se chaussa.

Itachi prit un manteau et mit la capuche en sortant malgré le fait qu'il ne faisait pas vraiment froid. Le groupe avançait sous le soir tombant, le blond marchant d'une manière un peu raide au coté de Sasuke qu'il continuait de charrier. L'autre ne se laissait que très peu faire, et ils traversèrent rapidement le domaine Uchiha pour sortir dans le village. Plusieurs personnes se retournaient sous leur passage, et Sakura parlait à Néji lorsqu'elle remarqua que Sasuke n'était plus auprès de Naruto qui s'était stoppé. En se retournant elle vit le cadet faire face à son aîné l'air blasé et un peu en colère.

-Pfff assume. La tête légèrement penchée sur le coté, Sasuke mit ses mains sur la capuche et la tira en arrière.

-….

-Si t'as rien à te reproché, tu n'as pas besoin de te cacher.

-Je ne suis pas tout à fait clean.

-Mouais, je sais. Mais un Uchiha ça ne se cache pas. N'oublis pas l'insigne que tu as dans ton dos. Si tu le fais, casse toi et ne te mets pas en travers de ma route, je pourrais ne pas te reconnaître.

-…..l'atmosphère était électrique.

-Sasukeeee calme toi, allez viens par là. Naruto l'attrapa par le col et le traîna en arrière en riant.

-Narutoooo !!!

-Ouais c'est encore comme ça que je m'appelle, hahahah.

-Hmpf.

Entrant dans l'échoppe, ils commandèrent, de nombreux regard sur ce groupe drôlement assorti. Le patron parlait de tout et de rien cherchant à connaître les nouveautés et il n'y eut une baisse de morale qu'à l'énoncé des morts. Ce fut Iruka qui arriva en courant et soulevant un énorme nuage de poussière qui les fit changer d'humeur, en particulier celle de Naruto qui buvait depuis un instant en silence. Il s'installa près d'eux, désireux de connaître certains détails. Devant les exploits qui lui furent contés, sa face ne cessait de changer et il comprenait de plus en plus pourquoi le blond était revenu dans cet état. Cependant il passa sous silence plusieurs moments, notamment celui ou il avait perdu le contrôle pour ne pas le faire s'inquiéter plus que de raison.

A la fin du repas, ils continuèrent de parler et puis le patron s'excusa, fermant son échoppe. Alors devant celle-ci, les deux derniers Uchiha quittèrent le reste du groupe sur un salut à peine égrené. Les deux frères étaient silencieux, et Itachi regardait son cadet sans un mot. Il n'aimait pas vraiment parlé mais aurait pensé Sasuke plus bavard vu comment il avait été avec le blond. Sur le chemin, ayant déjà pénétré le domaine Uchiha, ils passèrent devant le cimetière réservé au clan. Itachi ne remarqua pas que Sasuke s'était rembrunit et s'arrêta en regardant la brume du soir qui accrochait les tombes et autres statues mortuaires.

-Sasuke…

-La ferme. L'autre ne s'était pas stoppé, il marchait toujours d'une allure un peu lente parce qu'il aimait ça mais aussi à cause de l'état de son pied. Sa voix était agressive.

-…..

-Je ne ferais l'effort d'être aimable que devant lui, car sinon il ne me lâchera jamais.

-…..

-Je n'ai pas confiance en toi. Je ne peux pas. Le brun avait tourné les yeux vers son aîné, ses sharingans luisant dans la nuit et marquant sa présence dans le noir environnant.

-Je comprends.

-….

-Je vais aller par là un petit moment.

-…..je dois te surveiller je te rappelle et je ne suis pas d'humeur à aller là bas en pleine nuit. Demain.

-….

Sans un mot Sasuke reprit sa route et laissa Itachi le suivre, perdu chacun dans leurs pensées. Un miaulement se fit entendre et Sasuke se pencha, attrapant un chaton qu'il jucha sur son épaule. L'animal regardait Itachi droit dans les yeux et ce dernier comprit que son frère ne pouvait être aussi mauvais qu'il était désireux de le montrer. Les autres étaient repartis en sens inverse, continuant de discuter et de rire, Sakura fut la première à arriver chez elle, et y entra alors que Naruto lui promettait d'aller à l'hôpital le lendemain, en partie pour voir le reste des shinobis ayant pris part à la mission. Il fit ensuite signe à Néji à un embranchement, sachant que son domaine n'était pas sur la même route que celle qu'ils prenaient. Iruka proposa alors à Naruto de dormir chez lui alors que ce dernier regardait le jeune homme aux cheveux longs s'en aller. Néji se retourna et tomba sur son regard. Naruto eut un instant de panique avant de lui faire un dernier au revoir rapide de la main et attrapa Iruka par la manche en partant.

Néji repensait aux derniers jours qu'il venait de vivre. Son oncle l'avait vu à l'hôpital lorsqu'il était venu s'enquérir de la blessure de sa fille. Il n'avait pas apprécié. Encore moins en ne le voyant pas revenir plusieurs jours d'affiler. Alors en arrivant, il ne fut pas tellement surpris de le voir surgir dans le couloir, alors qu'il se déchaussait, pour lui parler. Mais le jeune Hyuga n'en avait pas envie, il voulait se reposer, ne plus penser, la pression due à son inquiétude s'était enfin tue. Il passa devant son oncle qui le regarda d'un air mauvais.

-Il faudra que l'on parle sérieusement Néji.

-….il leva le regard vers cet homme si semblable physiquement à son père mais dont la manière de parler ne l'avait jamais égalé.

-Tu entends !

-Bonne nuit mon oncle.

Continuant sa route, il rejoignit son antre, faisant un signe à sa cousine qui regardait par la porte entrouverte de son œil encore valide. Elle vint jusqu'à lui, une main dans son angle mort pour ne pas se prendre les quelques meubles composant le couloir. Entrant dans sa chambre, elle le laissa se préparer quelques instants, regardant la chambre qu'il avait dans cette maison depuis quelques années maintenant. La porte de sa salle de bain s'ouvrit, laissant son cousin, torse nu, entrer dans la pièce. Il n'était habituellement pas aussi à l'aise avec les gens de cette maison, et cela ne la rassura pas vraiment même s'il lui montrait ainsi qu'avec elle il se sentait bien à présent.

-Néji.

-Hm ? le jeune homme s'était assis contre le chambranle de porte, regardant au dehors et profitant de l'air qui caresser sa peau doucement.

-Père est venu me parler. Il m'a demandé si tu avais une amie.

-….

-Ce qui m'est arrivé lui fait pensé qu'il n'aura rien de mon coté, même si …si….enfin je suis avec Kiba et…

-Et Kiba ne te laissera jamais tomber Hinata.

-Je le sais, mais Père pense qu'il en veut uniquement à mon rang.

-……j'aimerai te dire le fond de ma pensée. Mais tu risquerais de te vexer.

-Ne t'en cache pas. Moi-même je pense que les actes de mon père sont irraisonnés.

-Huhuhu. Tu te rebelles enfin ? il aura fallu que tu aimes pour cela.

-Arrête de te moquer de moi. Mais la jeune fille rougissait moins que d'habitude, sachant qu'il ne faisait que l'enquiquiner un peu et ne disait pas vraiment cela avec sérieux.

-J'aiderai Kiba si je le peux.

-Je ne suis pas venu pour te parler de moi et de lui, mais de toi et de Naruto.

-……

-Il n'acceptera sans doute jamais ce fait.

-Alors ce sera simple tu sais. j'ai déjà vécu en dehors d'ici, je peux recommencer.

-……Hinata se pencha, enserrant son cousin tout contre elle. Ce dernier se laissa faire puis glissa une main dans son dos.

-Pense plus à toi qu'à moi Hinata.

La jeune femme lui offrit un petit sourire tout à fait charmant qu'elle ne montrait qu'à de rare personne et se leva, le laissant seul dans sa chambre après que sa porte eut coulissée. Enfin seul il se mit à réfléchir, s'endormant à l'endroit même où s'était tenu l'échange précédent. Ce fut l'aurore qui le leva au rythme des premiers chants d'oiseaux. Ouvrant les yeux sur un ciel au noir fuyant sur de chaude couleur, il profita de l'instant, si court et éphémère qu'il venait de capter. Dans le quasi silence offert de ce début de journée, il entendit derrière sa porte les premier pas d'une des nombreuses employées qui serpentaient les couloirs à la recherche de la moindre tâche à accomplir. Ce ne fut que bien plus tard que sa porte s'ouvrit sur sa personne pour le laisser aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Son oncle ne lui parla aucunement mais ne cesser de le fixer. A la fin du repas, Hinata vint à lui pour vérifier l'état de ses blessures, faisant de son mieux pour repartir un baume sur ce qui allait être une belle cicatrice. C'est à ce moment là que son oncle se mit face à lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Néji, par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé, il faudrait que tu assures ta descendance. Il faut prendre femme.

-…..

-Pourquoi ne parles tu pas ? n'as-tu donc pas compris que tu ne seras pas éternel, demain tout peu s'arrêter et tu es en âge aujourd'hui de…

-Laissez moi tranquille.

-Quoi ?

-Je ne veux pas me marier. Par ailleurs Hinata aime Kiba et vice versa alors pourquoi ne pas déjà les laisser être ensemble. Un mariage forcé ne sert à rien et…

-Silence ! tu remets en cause nos traditions et…

-Traditions stupides ne croyez vous pas ? au point que votre propre frère ait accepté de mourir pour une faute qu'il n'avait pas commise, uniquement parce qu'il était né un instant trop tard.

-…..

-Nous ne mettons pas toutes ces traditions de cotés, je ne pense pas que ce soit possible. Il y a déjà eu de nombreux efforts entre les deux branches pour se réunir en de nombreuses circonstances dernièrement. Mais il ne faut pas oublier certaines choses essentielles. Vous n'arriverez pas à me forcer à prendre épouse.

-Tu oses…

-Et si vous écoutiez plus votre cœur que ces règles stupides, je suis sur que vous laisseriez votre fille fréquenter l'homme qu'elle aime et pourquoi pas l'épouser par la suite.

-Je ne te permets pas Néji ! Hinata posa ses mains sur les épaules de son cousin, tremblant à sa place sous le regard de feu qu'avait son père.

-Pffff, vous vous enfermez dans un carcan et vous en oubliez que le monde évolue.

-Néji tu…

-NEJI !!! le Hyuga tourna la tête vers l'extérieur et se leva pour faire glisser la fine paroi traditionnelle.

-Ouais. Hinata voyait que son père fulminait de rage alors que Kiba entrait dans la cour pour parler à son cousin.

-Viens vite ! grouille !!!

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Kiba ? mais à son air, Néji préféra sortir fissa.

-Tenten est en train de nous lâcher et Naruto s'occupe de Lee qui perd la boule !! allez magne toi !!

Il ne fallut pas le lui dire plus d'une fois. Sautant par-dessus tous les obstacles lui faisant face, Néji devança bien vite le jeune homme qui se promenait sans son chien alité. Sa face inquiète ne passa pas inaperçu et Hinata ne fut pas longue à vouloir les suivre. Son père jura intérieurement et la suivie pour lui éviter tout désagrément. Arrivés peu après à l'établissement hospitalier, ils virent Néji l'air totalement désemparé qui attendait dans un couloir où clignoter une lampe rouge. Il s'avançait vers Naruto qui maintenait Lee par les aisselles, plaqué contre un mur et tentant de le raisonner.

Néji alla jusqu'à eu, tenté lui aussi d'ouvrir la porte pour voir l'état de leur partenaire. Il ne le fit pas. Prenant la place de Naruto, il hurla à Lee de se calmer, qu'il ne ferait rien d'autre que de les gêner et qu'il valait mieux attendre. Les râles de son acolyte devinrent des plaintes, il voulait tant voir celle avec qui il partageait sa vie. Hinata s'invita à leurs cotés et passa sa main sur sa face, l'endormant d'un jutsu, prévoyant de le réveiller que plus tard. Néji l'en remercia et Kiba prit le relais, lui faisant signe d'aller voir Naruto qui se reprenait un peu plus loin les bras engourdis par l'effort qu'il venait de faire.

Naruto lui expliqua rapidement ce qu'il s'était passé. Soit qu'il venait faire le tour des chambres le matin même pour les soutenir, et avait trouvé Tenten pratiquement froide alors qu'elle s'était réveillée un jour plus tôt. Néji ne semblait pas être intéressé par ce qui venait de lui être dit, mais Naruto savait comment il était depuis qu'il avait eut l'occasion de l'observer plusieurs jours auparavant. Il mit un bras autour de ses épaules, et l'autre resta stoïque mais l'air un peu plus perdu. Et tandis que Kiba et Hinata s'occupait de Lee en l'installant comme ils pouvaient sur les sièges de la salle d'attente, les sourcils du chef de clan se fronçaient de plus en plus.

Hinata ne se sentait pas bien sous se regard là, préférant resté à distance de Kiba qui ne disait rien mais était de plus en plus en colère. Néji ne remarqua la gêne que lorsqu'il vit le regard de Naruto sur le père de la jeune fille. Il ne disait rien mais ses yeux eux le faisaient. Il fit signe à Hinata de le suivre et lança un regard bien senti à l'égard du trio puis l'emmena se faire examiner encore une fois. Bien plus tard ils apprirent l'état stationnaire de Tenten, ramenée dans une chambre ils purent la voir en présence d'un médecin. Lee fendit en larme et attrapa la main de la jeune fille, Néji sembla enfin réagir et alla à lui, faisant un signe de tête à Naruto pour lui signaler qu'il pourrait gérer. Alors le blond s'en alla, continuant ses visites.

Un air rassurant sur le visage, il essayait d'être égal à lui-même devant les autres, tentant d'oublier son inquiétude plus tournée vers Néji que la malade. Naruto repassa devant la chambre le soir, ayant passé toute la journée à organiser des minis fêtes dans les chambres, faisant hurler de rage Sakura qui voulait voir tout le monde se reposer sagement. Néji sortait justement de la pièce et il attendit d'être rejoint. Ensemble ils firent route vers le domaine Hyuga, Naruto lui parlant de sa journée et de l'état du groupe, essayant de lui changer les idées.

Il ne le quitta qu'à la porte principale sous le regard véhément du chef de clan qui entraînait sa plus jeune fille. Hinata prit le relais, remerciant avec quelques rougeurs le blond. Cela ne plut pas à son paternel qui voyait là le réceptacle d'un démon, un orphelin modeste et sans aucun doute à la recherche de fortune et de renom. Face au visage de son neveu il n'ouvrit pas la bouche, mais il avait décidé. Jamais il ne permettrait à ce jeune homme d'entrer dans le clan.

Chaque matin Naruto était là ainsi que Kiba et à chaque fois il se tenait à la porte pour les voir s'en aller. Hiashi détestait les voir ainsi, d'autant plus lorsque les Uchiha, des traîtres et anciens rivaux du clan, arrivaient dans leurs sillages avant d'embarquer le blond plus loin pour s'entraîner. Et le pire était que le cadet s'entendait parfaitement avec le blond alors que l'aîné semblait toujours aux aguets, prêts à les défendre du moins le semblait-il. Et s'était le cas, depuis le matin où, ensemble, ils étaient allés dans le cimetière familial. Sasuke était resté en retrait, se recueillir avec le meurtrier lui en coûtant trop. Itachi l'avait parfaitement compris, et avait surtout regretter lorsqu'en se penchant pour déposer des offrandes, il avait remarqué un kunai rouillé sur le sol sous de l'herbe folle. Relevant les yeux, la gravure sous la mousse ne lui avait pas échappé.

Alors il s'était finalement demandé si le mieux n'aurait pas été de tuer tout simplement son frère et lui-même à l'époque pour qu'aucun d'eux n'eux autant souffert. Alors Itachi se tenait derrière son frère, sachant qu'il ne pouvait s'en aller et qu'il ne réparerait jamais ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Son seul salut était de le protéger au maximum, et chaque matin devant cette maison il s'y exerçait, mirant d'un œil mauvais le chef de clan qui aurait espéré que Hinata malgré son manque de force aurait pu au moins suivre les principes du clan. Mais elle semblait plus forte lorsque le blond était là et encore plus lorsque le châtain lui prenait la main. Alors son regard fuyant se transformait et elle trouvait le courage de lui tenir tête quelques instants, partant sans son accord à l'hôpital. Néji ne disait rien mais il n'avait pu avoir de conversation sérieuse avec lui depuis ce matin fatidique.

Ce fut en fin de semaine, le voyant revenir l'air rassuré et un sourire accrocher à la mâchoire qu'il lui fit signe de le suivre. Naruto le quitta d'un grand signe de main. Hinata ne sortait plus depuis deux jours, et avant de suivre son oncle, il rassura Kiba lui promettant de faire son possible pour elle, mais lui-même n'avait le droit d'aller la voir dans sa chambre, fermée à clef à certain moment de la journée, à peine pouvait il lui parler au travers de la paroi. La jeune fille était isolée et suivait les ordres, et il se demandait comment elle faisait pour supporter cela. Cependant il passa cela sous silence pour l'Inuzuka qui s'en alla d'un pas mal assurer en le remerciant, jetant un regard en arrière jusqu'à l'embranchement lui coupant toute vue sur la maison.

Néji fut traîné dans une pièce aux allures traditionnelles, un petit salon ou son oncle recevait habituellement. Il le fit s'asseoir et demanda à ne pas être dérangé par quiconque. Il s'attendait à se que son neveu lui parle, mais il ne faisait que le regarder droit dans les yeux, feignant ne pas connaître le sujet de cette convocation. Alors prenant place face à lui, il n'alla pas par quatre chemins.

-C'est lui que tu aimes n'est ce pas ?

-…..

-Néji, réponds moi !

-Qui est lui ?

-Ce blond ! Ce Naruto ! Néji se demanda un instant ce qu'il devait répondre à cela alors que son oncle fulminait en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

-….C'est exact mon oncle. J'aime Naruto plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Cet aveu lui fit un bien fou, et pour la première fois depuis un bien long moment, il put sourire sous ce toit.

-C'est pour cela que tu ne voulais personne et surtout pas une femme ! tu es de ce bord ! dans sa colère, l'homme se leva, tapant des poings sur son bureau puis le pointant d'un doigt virulent.

-….

-Je ne le permettrai pas. Tu fais honte à notre nom et à notre rang ! que penserais mon frère d'avoir un tel fils.

-….on ne pourra jamais le savoir puisqu'il n'est plus. La réponse était plus qu'osée vu l'état de colère dans lequel était la personne lui faisant face, mais Néji ne baissait pas les yeux comme sa cousine.

-Oublie ça Néji, c'est un ordre ! tu n'iras jamais avec un homme ! je sais que tu es plutôt réaliste et que tu connais ton devoir. Et ton devoir est de poursuivre la pérennité du clan !!!

-….vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour cela. Comme toute famille fortunée vos gendres prendront le nom de vos filles s'ils sont moins riches. Je suis donc libre de…

-Alors quitte immédiatement cette maison !! je n'hébergerais pas quelqu'un de ton espèce ainsi.

-…..tout ce que vous arriverez à faire est de vous retrouver seul mon oncle.

Une baffe résonna. Néji retourna lentement la tête vers son oncle, il s'abaissa respectueusement alors que l'autre tremblait de rage. Avec tout autant de calme, il regagna sa chambre, sortit des sacs et se mit à les remplir, prenant ce qu'il jugeait le plus important. Une fois fait, il s'arrêta devant la porte de sa cousine la plus âgée, celle qu'il aimait le plus finalement, et frappa, espérant que la porte ne serait pas fermée. Elle lui ouvrit quelques instants plus tard et comprit. Elle le prit dans ses bras et l'accompagna jusqu'à dehors en catimini.

-Néji, ou vas-tu allé ?

-Je ne sais pas. Lee est encore à l'hôpital tout comme Tenten qui ne risque pas d'en sortir avant un moment. Peut être Shi…

-Va voir Naruto.

_

* * *

__nyark XP à suivre._


	4. Chapter 4

_fiouuu j'ai failli oublié de mettre le chap lol. bon plus qu'un chap aprés celui ci XD_

_merci pour les reviews ( ça m'encourage dans ce que j'écris en ce moment : une sasunaru de 104 pages pour le moment ptdr)._

* * *

**_J'aimerais tant pouvoir te tuer_**

_Retour de Itachi à Konoha, Néji se fait chasser de chez son oncle et Naruto au milieu de tout ça._

_**Chap 4 :**_

Une baffe résonna. Néji retourna lentement la tête vers son oncle, il s'abaissa respectueusement alors que l'autre tremblait de rage. Avec tout autant de calme, il regagna sa chambre, sortit des sacs et se mit à les remplir, prenant ce qu'il jugeait le plus important. Une fois fait, il s'arrêta devant la porte de sa cousine la plus âgée, celle qu'il aimait le plus finalement, et frappa, espérant que la porte ne serait pas fermée. Elle lui ouvrit quelques instants plus tard et comprit. Elle le prit dans ses bras et l'accompagna jusqu'à dehors en catimini.

-Néji, ou vas-tu allé ?

-Je ne sais pas. Lee est encore à l'hôpital tout comme Tenten qui ne risque pas d'en sortir avant un moment. Peut être Shi…

-Va voir Naruto.

-……il la regarda comme si elle était folle, sachant cependant au fond de lui qu'il y avait déjà penser.

-Il ne te jettera pas. Pas lui. Jamais. Et cela même si tu lui avouais ton amour et qu'il ne pouvait t'aimer en retour. J'en suis sure.

-…..merci Hinata. Mais et toi ? tu vas…

-Ça ira, ne t'en fais pas d'accord ?

-Mais…

Elle lui sourit tendrement en passant une main dans sa chevelure, ne se disant aucun adieu, après tout ils se verraient encore. Elle lui fit signe de la main et tandis qu'il s'éloignait, elle sentait monté en elle une certaine colère face à ce que son cousin vivait depuis toutes ces années. Dans son dos elle sentit l'ombre de son père et pour la première fois elle lui montra un regard emplit de haine puis le laissa là sans un mot au profit de sa chambre. Néji marchait, se demandant encore qu'elle serait la meilleure solution lorsqu'il sentit sur son épaule un poids supplémentaire.

-Hey Néji, qu'est ce tu fous là avec tous ça ?

-….. Naruto se tenait à coté de lui, les deux Uchiha dans le dos. Alors le jeune homme aux cheveux long vit qu'il était déjà dans le centre du village.

-…Sasuke tu…Naruto avait vu la face de son vis-à-vis et de part cette simple parole demandait à son compagnon de les laisser seul.

-Hn.

-A demain. Sasuke lui fit juste un signe de main et s'en alla, suivi comme une ombre de sa réplique plus âgée qui faisait de même, un sourire en plus.

-Néji, ça va ?

-…..

-Allez viens, t'as pas l'air bien. Tu penses encore à Tenten et Lee ? ils vont mieux non ? ça c'est compliqué de nouveau ?

-Non, c'est pas ça.

-…..le blond avait remarqué les sacs, mais il ne posa aucune question à leur sujet. Son regard, pourtant, s'y porté toujours. Tu viens boire un truc chez moi ?

-…Le sourire de Naruto était celui qu'il aimait tant. Et sans attendre sa réponse ce dernier lui arracha l'un de ses énormes sacs et prit la route menant à son appartement.

Naruto parlait de ce qu'il avait fait en le quittant quelques instants plus tôt. C'est-à-dire partir faire un petit tour du coté des Uchiha puis manger son habituel ramen d'où il revenait quand il l'avait croisé. Néji écoutait sans mot dire. Il réfléchissait à tout ce que son oncle lui avait dit. Il fallait être réaliste c'est vrai, mais pour une fois il n'avait pas envie de l'être. Même si cette voie lui semblait illogique elle était, il lui semblait, le meilleur choix qu'il ne ferait jamais. Naruto avait arrêté de parler depuis un moment, le regardant juste. Intérieurement il se demandait lui aussi ce qu'il était en train de faire. Mais plus les jours avaient passés et plus il avait vu qu'il appréciait son camarade plus que de raison. Cela lui faisait peur, mais il mit cela de coté, voyant que son ami avait besoin de lui, et continuant de penser à cela, il le fixait sans le voir réellement comme plus tôt.

-Tu lui parles ?

-….

-Naruto ?

-Hein ? les yeux bleus se firent plus vif alors qu'il sortait enfin de ses pensées.

-Je te demandais si tu étais en train de lui parler.

-A qui ?

-Kyubi.

-Oh non, je réfléchissais. La manière qu'avait son camarade de parler du démon, aussi simplement, l'impressionnait toujours autant, car cela ne semblait être qu'un élément bénin.

-Hey Naruto…

-Hm ? le blond maintenait son regard son faiblir, souriant à peine pour le faire continuer.

-J'ai été chassé du clan.

-…..HEIN ?

-J'ai été chassé du clan.

-Oui j'ai entendu ! mais pourquoi ? et Hinata n'a rien dit ? c'est pour ça que tu as tous ces sacs sur toi ? mais…euh vas y continue.

-Huhuhu. Mon oncle m'a chassé car il n'acceptait pas mes choix et en particulier un qui me tient vraiment à coeur. Hinata est elle aussi en situation délicate.

-Pourquoi ?

-Elle sort avec Kiba. Mais son père le voit comme un coureur qui n'en veut qu'à son rang et son argent et…

-QUOI !!! mais je vais l'éclater ce vieux…

-Huhuhu. Néji semblait s'amuser et aller beaucoup mieux depuis un instant. Ça ira Naruto. Il comprendra ses erreurs. Et puis…Kiba ne sera pas longtemps inactif tu ne crois pas ?

-…non il est pas du genre patient comme mec. Mais toi, tu vas habiter où pour le moment ? il te reste de la famille ou…

-Si le chef du clan dit non, alors c'est non. Personne n'ira contre lui. Donc je suis à la rue et renier. Et Néji souriait, l'impression que plus il parlait de ça et plus il se sentait léger, loin de tout problème.

-…..et toi tu souris. Depuis le temps je me dis que tu dois avoir une case en moins. Hahaha, j'adore ta tête quand tu te vexes. Bon et bien en attendant que tu trouves mieux ou que tu n'en ais marre de moi, tu peux rester là.

-Je ne…

-Nah, j'accepte aucun non. Tu vas te poser ici le temps de te refaire. Et puis tu ne gênes pas si c'est ce que tu veux dire, tu sais, ça me fera de la compagnie autre que mes plantes.

-…..si ça te gênes vraiment pas….mais le blond lui affirmait que non d'un mouvement de tête…merci Naruto c'est sympa.

-C'est normal Néji, tu es l'un de mes plus proches amis.

Et dans ce sourire qui n'appartenait qu'à lui, Naruto fila dans le salon, se mettant à pousser d'innombrables plantes, s'excusant à voix basse de devoir le faire, assurant en même temps à Néji qu'elles comprenaient tous et ria aux éclats plus d'une fois durant les aller retour qu'il faisait pour les mettre ailleurs. Quand il eut fini, il lui présenta un balai et parti lui trouver des couvertures, des draps et autres oreillers pour enfin déplier le clic clac qu'il possédait.

Cette première nuit fut difficile pour Néji. Car alors que plus aucun bruit ne s'élevait dans l'appartement, il comprit que celui qu'il voulait plus que tout se trouvait à peine à quelques mètres. Dans sa chambre, Naruto essayait de ne pas penser à celui qui dormait à quelques pas, puis finit par ne plus entendre que le rire guttural de la bête sommeillant en lui et qui semblait s'amuser de le voir ainsi. S'endormant que bien tard, Néji ne se réveilla qu'à l'odeur du petit déjeuner que le blond faisait. Apparemment il aimait préparer celui-ci car il affichait une face joyeuse et semblait en forme parfaite. Naruto n'avait pratiquement jamais eu personne à qui préparer à manger mis à part son équipe et Iruka. Alors tout en chantonnant il y mettait du sien pour réussir quelque chose de mangeable, s'étant en fait réveiller très tôt, distrait dans son sommeil par son acolyte. Malheureusement pour Néji, il n'était pas un as en cuisine.

Au milieu du repas Naruto ria à en pleurer en voyant la tête de Néji qui se forçait comme pas possible pour l'un des plats que le blond lui-même trouvait bien horrible. Alors sans un regret il le jeta puis il lui proposa de faire un tour à l'hôpital. La route fut plutôt silencieuse, alors Néji se douta que le blond devait savoir quelque chose sur ce qu'il ressentait. Toute son attitude le laissait présager, alors pour lui changer les idées, il lui proposa de voir lequel des deux était le plus rapide en course. Le blond accepta, courant comme un dératé, cela le détendit et Néji regretta de le lui avoir proposer car son acolyte était une vrai flèche. En arrivant à l'hôpital, ils se séparèrent dans le hall d'entrée d'un signe de main, le blond le rattrapa finalement avant qu'il ne s'engage dans le couloir menant à la chambre de Tenten et Lee.

-Hey Néji, attends !

-Hm ? Le jeune homme se retourna alors que le blond déjà à ses cotés lui attrapa la main en évitant son regard, rapidement, puis la lâcha en se sauvant en sens inverse vers l'autre couloir menant à la chambre de Saï.

-Dis leur bonjour de ma part, je passerai plus tard.

-Na…hey attends, qu'est ce que c'est ?

Mais le blond ne lui répondit pas, continuant de s'enfuir. Alors il mira la petite clef qu'il avait dans la main et comprit qu'il lui offrait le double de son appartement. Son cœur fit un bond, un sourire élargit ses traits et le jeune homme ne s'en sépara pas de si tôt. Naruto entra dans la pièce, trouvant Saï seul et commença à le charrier, l'autre ne pouvant rétorquer, ce fut une énorme baffe derrière le crâne qui le fit arrêter un très petit moment. Il recommença car cela l'amusait d'enquiquiner le brun qui ne pouvait pas encore remuer le bas du visage et ne s'arrêta finalement que lorsque Saï voulu sortir de son lit pour lui en mettre une en pleine face.

Néji le rejoignit un peu plus tard, et n'ayant rien à faire, ils décidèrent de partir s'entraîner. D'abord chacun de leurs cotés, Néji observa les mouvements du blond qu'il trouva bon, mais il décida qu'il était temps de se rapprocher un peu plus et de voir ce qu'il valait vraiment. Alors il lui demanda de se battre l'un contre l'autre. Pour la première fois ils éprouvaient chacun les techniques de l'autre, ne les ayant jusque là que vue contre d'autres. Naruto tentait de pénétrer la défense de Néji mais n'y arrivait pas, et cela le piqua au vif, au point que le Hyuga eut du mal lorsqu'un millier de blond en furie lui fonça dessus en hurlant qu'il l'aurait par n'importe quel moyen. C'est d'un rire vainqueur qu'il se retrouva à cheval sur son rival, et ce dernier leva la main pour lui toucher la joue. Voyant la situation, Naruto se laissa tomber à coté de lui et roula un peu plus loin, respirant à grande bouffer pour reprendre finalement son souffle. Il avait toujours des douleurs dans ses membres, et Néji souffrait toujours de sa cicatrice. La petite bataille n'avait rien n'arrangée.

Alors ils passèrent quelques jours de la même manière, commençant la journée par un exploit culinaires de Naruto, finissant à l'Ichiraku, continuant par l'hôpital puis l'entraînement où Sasuke finissait par les rejoindre, accompagné par son frère qui restait silencieux en dehors de ses séances d'interrogatoire. Ils voyaient Kiba de plus en plus dépité et nerveux car Hinata n'était plus du tout visible. Un médecin se rendait à domicile et ne laissait aucune information filtrée, même lorsque ce fut Néji qui le lui demanda. Il ne supportait plus la situation. Maintenant qu'il était avec celle qu'il aimait, il ne voulait pas régresser. Et ses amis n'arrivaient plus à lui faire entendre parole.

Ce fut donc un après midi qu'ils l'aperçurent renverser Shino, qui tentait de lui faire entendre raison, et se mettre en route pour le domaine Hyuga. Naruto et Néji se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux et suivirent le jeune homme qui s'y rendait d'un pas décidé et l'air extrêmement contrarié avec son coéquipier, laissant derrière eux les Uchiha. Ils n'étaient pas loin derrière lui lorsqu'il passa l'enceinte d'entrée et qu'il se mit à hurler.

-LAISSEZ MOI LA VOIR !!! MEME SI MON CLAN N'EST PAS AUSSI PUISSANT QUE LE VOTRE ON A DES DROITS !!!

-…

-VOUS M'ENTENDEZ !!! HINATA SORT DE LA !!!

-…

-JE T'EN SUPPLIE, SI TU M'AIMES NE ME FAIS PAS CA !!! ne m'abandonne pas…

Il n'y avait aucune réponse, et Kiba se sentait aller de plus en plus mal. Il l'aimait tellement et ne pas la voir ainsi le tuer à petit feu. Les autres garçons sortirent de l'ombre, tout d'abord Shino qui mit sa main dans son dos dans un geste de réconfort, puis les deux autres, Néji faisant attention à tout mouvement du blond qui semblait danser sur des braises ardentes. Le regard azur était mauvais, il détestait déjà pas mal de choses dans cette famille et tout n'allait pas en s'améliorant. Hinata qui était dans sa chambre avait tout entendu. Son père la regardait droit dans les yeux et elle ne bougea pas, pourtant tout son être lui disait d'y aller.

-HINATA !

-….la voix de son cousin lui donna un frisson, les larmes aux bords des yeux elle écouta.

-N'OUBLIS PAS CE QUE JE T'AIS DIT !

-…..

Son regard s'ouvrit bien en grand. Se souvenant des paroles de son cousin, ses mains qui jusque là se triturer à s'en faire mal se posèrent au sol et la soulevèrent en une poussée. Comme une dératée elle se mit à courir, se faufilant sous le bras de son père qui tenait la porte, manquant de glisser sur le parquet ciré, atteignant finalement la porte qu'elle avait vu se rapprocher de plus en plus vite. Kiba n'en pouvait plus de cette attente, il ne voulait pas douter ainsi, et lentement il passa une main dans ses cheveux lorsqu'il entendit la porte coulisser.

-Kiba…Hinata se tenait dans l'entrebâillement et lui offrit un petit sourire qui s'effaça lorsqu'elle fut poussée violement au dehors.

-Puisqu'il est si important, va et ne reviens jamais !

-…..Hinata regardait son père droit dans les yeux et toute son indignation et sa colère s'y reflétait. Il n'avait jamais vu cela en elle. La porte se referma sur cette dernière vision.

-Hinata…Kiba s'était approché, l'aidant à se relever. Elle se serra dans ses bras, grimaçant pour la petite douleur due aux écorchures qu'elle avait eu en tombant. Naruto n'avait plus du tout envie de se retenir, mais Néji le stoppa.

-Grande sœur.

-Hanabi ? la jeune femme se retourna vers sa sœur. Cette dernière tenait un sac et le lui tendit.

-Je savais que tu allais faire ce choix. J'ai mis la quelques unes de tes affaires avant que père ne soit revenu en hurlant dans le salon. Prends.

-Me..merci Hanabi.

En simple réponse la jeune fille lui sourit, et Hinata partie entourée du groupe de garçons. Kiba son bras autour de ses épaules, Néji s'occupant du sac et Naruto jetant des regards pleins de colère en arrière. Et puis en voyant la face de Hinata il jugea qu'il était temps de lui redonner le sourire, et fit en sorte d'embêter le couple. Cela mit en boule Kiba et fit bien rire la brunette lorsqu'elle le vit poursuivre le blond qui riait comme à son habitude, tournant autour de Shino ou de Néji pour s'en protéger.

-Dis moi Hinata, tu vas aller vivre chez Kiba ?

-Euh….le couple se regarda dans le blanc des yeux.

-……Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça Hinata ? t'es assez grande pour prendre tes décisions non ? Néji souriait à sa cousine et celle-ci y répondit totalement cramoisie.

-Il faut que je demande l'autorisation à mes parents, mais je ne pense pas qu'il y est le moindre problème Hinata. Kiba s'était rapproché d'elle et la tenait par la taille.

-Ok. Pour conclure ça, il se pencha et l'embrassa.

-Ouhouuuu, vas y Kibaaa hahahaha.

Hinata ouvrit les yeux, voyant Naruto un bras autour des épaules de Néji qui scindait l'air de son autre bras en braillant. Elle se mit à rire en cœur avec lui et ils reprirent leur route, s'avançant cette fois vers chez l'Inuzuka. La jeune femme fut accueillit comme une veille amie, tout comme les autres garçons qui eurent de quoi se rassasier dans le jardin attenant où se prélasser des dizaines de chiens de toutes races et tailles. Elle s'entendit bien vite avec eux et resta un moment avec Akamaru qui ne pouvait bouger de son panier sans avoir mal. Elle s'éclater avec les chiots lorsque la mère de Kiba arriva. Ce dernier lui exposa la situation rapidement.

-Tu ramènes une fille et tous les problèmes qui vont avec. Tu chaumes pas toi.

-Maman je…

-Mais si les animaux l'acceptent ainsi je ne vais pas te dire non. Elle doit être super comme fille hm ? la mère et la fille échangèrent un regard malicieux en coin et Kiba vira écrevisse. Manquerait plus qu'elle soit déjà enceinte hein ?

-MAMAN !

-Ahahahahaha

Tous rirent de bon cœur, Hinata qui n'avait pas vu la mère de son petit ami venir, couru jusqu'à eux, oubliant de relâcher le chien qu'elle tenait et de reposer celui qui était dans sa capuche. Hinata et Kiba étaient aussi rouge l'un que l'autre et cela les fit rire encore plus fort. Ils laissèrent le couple préparer une chambre pour la nouvelle venue, Shino s'invitant tout de même dans la famille pour les aider. Il discutait avec entrain avec la sœur de son ami au sujet de divers insectes qu'elle trouvait parfois dans les pelages et cela semblait l'intéressé comme jamais.

Néji et Naruto repartirent donc sur le chemin de leur entraînement où ils retrouvèrent Sasuke en plein combat avec Itachi, ses coups semblant extrêmement violent. Ils restèrent un instant spectateur et n'arrêtèrent que lorsque Sasuke eut plaqué son frère au sol, le fixant. Naruto fit un pas en avant et le regard rougeoyant de Sasuke se tourna vers eux alors que ceux de jais d'Itachi les regardaient aussi neutre que d'habitude. Naruto ne fit aucun commentaire sur la rage de son ami, il savait qu'il ne supportait toujours pas le revirement de situation et qu'il faisait son possible pour vivre avec.

En le voyant venir, Sasuke se releva mais n'aida pas son aîné. Ce dernier se redressa sur un coude et ce fut Néji qui lui tendit la main. L'autre l'accepta et fut entraîné alors qu'il s'époussetait. Naruto était planté près de son ami qui le défiait du regard, mais le blond ne brancha pas et passa à ses cotés pour s'asseoir un peu plus loin. Sasuke se tourna et le suivit du regard, ne bougeant pas de l'endroit où il s'était planté. Pour ne pas le brusquer, Naruto n'ouvrit pas la bouche, il regarda juste Néji et Itachi qui se parlaient. Il sentit alors le brun s'asseoir auprès de lui et ils restèrent ainsi sans échanger une seule parole.

Sasuke était en tailleur, un coude sur une jambe, la main sous le menton, jouant de l'autre avec un kunai, le faisant tournoyer sous l'un de ses doigts contre le sol. Naruto savait que le brun ne se plaindrait pas, qu'il détestait ça et que la dernière fois s'était exceptionnelle. Sans l'air d'y toucher, et regardant les deux autres commencer un combat, il se mit à parler de l'histoire de Hinata et Kiba puis enchaîna sur ce qui l'intéressait.

-Et sinon tout va bien pour vous deux ?

-Hn.

-Vraiment ?

-Hn.

-Ok alors. Mais t'oublis pas hein. Au moindre problème je suis là, Arrête de prendre sur toi constamment.

-….. les yeux du brun se détournèrent enfin des deux combattants et ne montrèrent au blond aucune émotion particulière mis à part un ennui mortel.

-Si dans le noir t'as besoin de lumière et bien cherche la, car la logique c'est de l'allumer d'une quelconque manière non ? Elle ne viendra pas toujours naturellement.

-Pfff kukuku, tu te mets à faire des métaphores toi maintenant ?

-Oh, j'ai enfin réussi à t'arracher une moquerie. Naruto qui regardait toujours face à lui eut un énorme sourire, et Sasuke stoppa interloqué.

-Baka.

-Ahahah, bon et si on s'entraînait un peu aussi ?

Naruto s'était déjà levé et s'époussetait l'arrière train énergiquement, lui souriant à pleines dents. Itachi vit son frère sourire au blond et le suivre pour commencer à se faire face. Il se prit un coup du Hyuga qui lui coupa le souffle. Alors sachant que pendant un moment son frère se sentirait libre de sa présence, il activa ses sharingans et se battit plus sérieusement.

La nuit commençait à poindre lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent, les quatre combattants se réunissant enfin. Ils rentraient en groupe, Naruto parlant de tout et de rien, se faisant rabrouer comme à son habitude par Sasuke et cherchant de l'aide du coté de Néji qui avait en permanence un rictus et qui pouffait par moment. En route ils tombèrent sur Sakura qui discutait avec Saï, Ino et Choji, marchant tranquillement vers un petit snack. Le blond s'intégra au groupe, passant un bras autour des épaules de la rosée, riant de la voir sursauter, puis il se clona pour rameuter tous les autres quand ils décidèrent de manger ensemble. Ils venaient d'être servi par le restaurateur lorsque Lee arriva en supportant Tenten, suivis de près par un clone de Naruto qui disparut en riant car les deux autres n'avaient fait aucune différence entre le vrai et le faux. Néji partit à leur encontre pour les aider alors que Kiba et Hinata arrivèrent de part la même route qu'eux plus tôt. Les derniers à arriver furent Shikamaru et Temari, collés l'un à l'autre alors que Kankuro les devança pour ne plus entendre sa sœur jacasser, mais cela ne dura pas longtemps.

Ils avaient rassemblés plusieurs tables sous un arbre et les conversations allaient bon train. L'ambiance était conviviale au point que personne ne fit aucun commentaire sur la présence d'Itachi parmi eux. Ce dernier était assis sur une haute branche et Sakura vint à lui, lui lançant un sandwich et une boisson puis le laissa ainsi grignoter alors que son frère se battait avec Naruto pour avoir une place loin des filles. Mais le blond ne la lui laissa pas, riant en le voyant entouré de la rosée et de la blonde qui s'hurlaient dessus pour l'avoir chacune en privilège.

Naruto s'était assis près de Néji et se moquait de Saï qui ne pouvait toujours manger qu'avec une paille et qui le tuait des yeux, puis il arrêta pour se moquer de Sasuke qui semblait faire une syncope. L'animation dans le groupe était telle que les passants les regardaient. Ils eurent la commande de ceux qui étaient arrivé après, et ils se mirent à manger. Et tandis qu'il discutait, Naruto vit le sandwich de Néji que se dernier tenait vers lui alors qu'il s'était penché pour attraper de quoi boire. Naruto en prit une bouchée naturellement, sans penser aux conséquences que ce geste pouvait impliquer, et allait dire à son acolyte ce qu'il en pensait lorsqu'il entendit Sasuke pouffait, portant son air le plus suffisant.

-Qu'est ce t'as Teme ?

-Tu vois Sakura, j'avais raison. Le brun souriait à pleines dents, ce qui en choqua plus d'un.

-Noooon j'y crois pas.

-Ouah, j'avais rien vu venir. Et toi Shika ? Ino se tourna vers son coéquipier, mais celui-ci était plus absorbé par Temari que tout le reste.

-….Néji regardait les échanges qui faisaient rapidement le tour de la table, ayant vu du coin de l'œil le blond manger son bien, attendant de savoir comment l'autre allait réagir en comprenant.

-Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

-Et bien que vous soyez ensemble Usuratonkachi.

-Pourquoi tu me l'as caché Naruto ! la rosée semblait boudée et avait hurlé alors que le blond avait fait un bond sur son siège en l'entendant lui parler.

-Ça doit être vexant pour toi gros front non ? il te voulait toi avant lui non ? hahahaha. Ino s'était penchée sur la table, l'air de conspirer, un sourire vache l'accompagnant.

-La ferme espèce de truie !!

-Que tu….

-NON mais vous racontez quoi là ? hahaha le rire nerveux de Naruto tout comme sa légère couleur rosée n'échappa à personne. Se grattant la joue il mangea à nouveau ce qu'il tenait en main, s'écartant un peu de Néji.

-Ah bon, on se serait trompée alors ?

Dubitative les deux jeunes femmes se mirèrent un instant puis se penchèrent l'une vers l'autre devant Sasuke qui entendait leurs messes basses. Cela le fit sourire, écoutant toutes les suppositions qui fusaient des deux filles. Naruto baragouinait de plus en plus dans sa barbe alors que les autres lui lançaient des piques qui ne faisaient aucunement réagir Néji qui mangeait tranquillement à ses cotés. Saï regrettait amèrement de ne pouvoir bouger sa mâchoire pour se venger de tout ce qu'il se prenait depuis un moment et sa déception se voyait étonnement bien ce qui en fit rire certain. Hinata qui voyait que Naruto n'en menait pas large décida qu'il était temps de réagir, sachant exactement comment si prendre. Elle embrassa Kiba, posant sa main sur la joue du jeune homme, mettant en évidence la petite pierre qui brillait à l'un de ses doigts.

-Kyyaaaa Hinataaaaa c'est quoi çaaaaa ???!!!!

-Pfff. Kiba souffla, continuant d'embrasser la jeune femme qui gloussait, contente d'avoir enfin détourné l'attention du groupe du blond qu'elle n'aimait pas voir dans cet état.

-Heyyyy Hinataaa !!! alors ?

-On s'est fiancé. La jeune fille était pire qu'une tomate, mais elle se faisait un point d'honneur à soutenir tous les regards, il y eut quelques sifflements dans l'assistance alors que les filles quittaient enfin Sasuke pour mirer le petit joyau.

-Elle est magnifique. Mais un peu petite non ? Ino et Sakura regardèrent en coin Kiba, souriant pour voir quelle serait sa réaction face à cette pique.

-Elle est suffisante, je n'aime pas les choses trop voyantes.

-Alors t'aurais pas du choisir Kiba.

-Shino !!! Kiba avait l'air outré d'entendre ça de la bouche de son acolyte.

-Ahahahahahaha

Hinata fut la première à rire de ce que son autre coéquipier avait dit, et les autres en rajouter de plus en plus. Kiba leur tira la langue, attrapant la jeune fille par les hanches et se penchant vers elle pour l'embrasser. Naruto n'avait rien dit, regardant juste cela sans cacher sa joie pour ses amis, soulagé qu'elle se soit enfin détachée de lui-même si ça lui pinçait un peu le coeur. Sasuke avait remarqué en lui un semblant de nostalgie, et Néji ne semblait pas savoir quoi faire pour l'en tirer. Alors le brun se rapprocha des deux garçons sans que Naruto ne le remarque car enfermer dans ses pensées. Un sourire sadique plus tard, il lui colla une canette glacée sur la joue.

-Gyyaaa !!

-Kukuku.

-Baka ! le blond fit semblant de le frapper pour attraper finalement la boisson qui lui était tendue alors que son meilleur ami continuait de glousser.

-Hey Usuratonkachi, arrête de faire cette tête, tu vas inquiéter quelqu'un.

-Hein ?

Mais le blond avait compris et n'avait pu empêcher un petit regard en coin. Il vit la face de Néji, si calme, un sourire doux magnifiant ses traits, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Dans son regard dansait une lueur infiniment douce elle aussi, il ne perdait pas une miette de l'échange, heureux pour sa cousine. Cela le fit sourire, et il focalisa de nouveau son regard sur Sasuke qu'il avait aucun mal à regarder. Naruto avait remarqué que plus de temps passé et que le faire envers Néji lui était de plus en plus pénible. Le brun souffla de contentement et continua de manger, n'en étant qu'à la moitié de son sandwich alors que tous ou presque l'avait fini.

En le voyant ainsi, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire pour lui-même, repensant à leur adolescence, leur rencontre et leur histoire, déviant finalement sur sa première rencontre avec Néji lorsqu'il n'était empli que de haine. Une ombre bougea devant lui, une main balayait l'espace devant son visage, c'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'il fixait Néji depuis un moment et que ce dernier commencé à s'inquiéter de le voir ainsi perdu dans ses pensées. Le voyant revenir à lui le Hyuga lui fit un magnifique sourire qui le fit paniquer, et tournait la tête au point de tomber de sa chaise. Les deux jeunes hommes l'entourant tentèrent de le récupérer, mais n'y parvinrent pas sauf, pour Sasuke, à se ramasser le reste de son sandwich sur la poitrine et le reste de sa boisson sur les jambes.

-BAKA !!

-Oucheuuu…

-Raaahhh. Sasuke s'était levé, tentant d'enlever les dégâts comme il pouvait.

-Sasuuu…

-Oh foutez moi la paix vous !! Et le brun défia du regard les jeunes filles de venir l'éponger.

-Huhuhu.

-…..le silence s'était fait face à se rire pourtant étrangement faible.

-ITACHI T'AS GUEULE !!! et le brun envoya une volée de kunai, mais son aîné les évita gracilement.

-Hahahaha.

Au rire d'Itachi s'était joint celui de Naruto, suivit de quelques autres, laissant Sasuke devenir de plus en plus rouge de rage. L'Uchiha, facilement vexable lorsque son frère entrait dans le jeu, leur fit dos, et le blond arrêta alors. Néji lui tendit la main, il se releva et alla jusqu'à son coéquipier, passant un bras autour de ses épaules, glissant sa tête près de son oreille. Mais l'autre le rabroua, ce qui ne le découragea aucunement. Recommençant à nouveau, il parla au brun, mais ce dernier le regarda de haut et le poussa, le faisant de nouveau se retrouver au sol.

-Tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense Naruto !

-Ouais, je sais. Le blond releva la tête, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Depuis le temps, si je ne sais pas comment tu fonctionnes…

-….l'échange était suivi par tous, et aucun ne semblait comprendre.

-Et au fond de toi tu sais pertinemment que je suis l'une des personnes la plus proche de te comprendre, non ? le brun fronça les sourcils et regarda de coté, réfléchissant.

-…… le blond tendit la main, et Sasuke mit un moment à lui tendre la sienne. Tsss Usuratonkachi…..

-héhéhé, tout heureux le blond se redressa en lui faisant un énorme sourire, ce qui fit tiqué le brun qui lâcha sa main.

-Hyéééé !!!

-Kukuku, bon, on va vous laisser, la Dobe ne tient plus sur ses jambes. N'est ce pas Néji ? la face du jeune homme était devenue de plus en plus sombre tout au long de l'échange et une petite veine battait sur sa tempe.

-Hn.

-Quoi ! mais c'est pas vrai Néji ! tu…

-Pourtant t'as le cul au sol Usuratonkachi.

-Oh la ferme Sasuke Teme !

-Kukuku et si tu le portais sur ton dos Néji ? ch'ui sur que ça lui ferait plaisir. Hein Naru chaaaan.

-Baka tu veux mourir ! j'vais te tuer !!!

Et continuant de se chamailler avec l'Uchiha, Naruto se mit à courir aux fesses du brun, essayant de lui donner des coups qu'il évitait aisément. Les autres riaient, avançant avec eux et naturellement, ils se quittèrent, formant plusieurs petits groupes qui se séparaient au fur et à mesure dans le village. Itachi suivait de loin le groupe, souriant de voir son frère ainsi débarrassé de son air froid et qu'il n'avait qu'en présence du blond. Sakura proche de lui le regarda en coin et la voyant faire, il lui offrit un petit sourire.

Elle se sépara alors d'eux, faisant des signes de mains à ses coéquipiers, espérant que la nuit était assez noire pour effacer les rougeurs qui la prirent lorsque Itachi y répondit. Elle n'en revenait pas, il lui plaisait de plus en plus malgré le mal qu'il avait pu faire à Sasuke. Elle stoppa au milieu de la ruelle, se retournant pour les voir continuer leur route à la lueur des lumières du village. Ne sachant plus que faire, Sakura décida d'en parler à sa meilleure amie, changeant de route, elle se rendit chez Ino.

Naruto parlait et était quasiment le seul à le faire, lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant son appartement, il regarda longuement Sasuke qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui voulait. Alors le blond lui attrapa la main et le traîna à sa suite un peu plus loin, laissant les deux autres cote à cote.

-Sasuke, j'ai besoin de toi.

-….

-S'il te plaîîîîît.

-Démerdes toi.

-Mais tu sais même pas ce que je veux te demander !

-Mouais mais je suppose que ça va être chiant.

-…..

-Peuh, qu'est ce tu veux ?

-Je peux pas être tout seul avec lui ! ça fait un moment que je dors mal à penser qu'il est juste à coté. A chaque fois que je vais dormir il me regarde partir jusqu'à ma chambre, je ne supporte plus et…et en plus tout à l'heure je… jai…

-Et alors ? tu lui plais, il te plait.

-C'est ça le problème. Deux mecs peuvent pas être ensemble. Empêche moi d'y penser je veux pas je…je….Sasuke….

-…..

L'Uchiha le regarda dubitatif, il aurait pensé Naruto moins réfléchi, plus fonceur. Cela le fit sourire, après tout cela lui éviterait d'avoir envi de pénétrer dans la chambre voisine pour finir son frère. Il se tourna vers les deux autres, voyant sur la face de Néji une certaine contrariété, peut être même un soupçon de jalousie, cela le fit rire. Oui, il allait rester avec ces deux là et tout faire pour rendre le Hyuga jaloux de sa relation d'avec le blond et s'amuser ainsi de les voir dans diverses situations. Ayant déjà un rictus sur ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire, il retourna vers eux, lançant un regard malicieux vers le blond qui eut du mal à déglutir ne sachant comment interpréter ce signe, se demandant s'il n'avait pas fait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Sasuke passa devant les deux autres, un rictus narquois sur la face, puis commença à gravir l'escalier menant à l'appartement du blond qui s'était arrêté près des deux autres.

-Qu'est ce qu'il fait ?

-Vous restez là ce soir.

-Oh.

Itachi regardait son frère accoudé au rebord près de la porte alors que Néji commença à monter à sa suite en sortant le double de la clef. Itachi rompu le contact visuel véhément qu'avait son frère envers lui et s'approcha de Naruto, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Dans un murmure il s'adressa à ce dernier qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder avec une certaine distance, même s'il savait combien cela pouvait faire mal, ayant lui-même du y faire face pendant des années.

-Naruto…

-….

-…je….te remercie.

-Pour quoi ?

-Pour ce que tu offres à mon frère. Je lui ai arraché sa vie, pourtant lorsqu'il est près de toi il ressemble presque à quelqu'un de son âge.

-Ouais c'est sur qu'il n'a put vivre au mieux son enfance et adolescence.

-…..le brun fronça à peine les sourcils mais cela n'échappa pas au blond. Quand tu es là je peux voir celui qu'il n'est pas devant moi et…

-Laisse lui le temps. Lorsque l'on a haï plus que de raison, le pardon est difficile à accorder, si jamais on y arrive.

-…..

Le regard azur était devenu extrêmement triste, mais se voulant rassurant, le blond l'invita d'un mouvement de tête de le suivre, souriant légèrement, et monta à son appartement. Itachi se sentait mieux, pourquoi il ne savait pas vraiment, mais la petite conversation lui avait enlevé un poids. Il découvrit l'appartement de Naruto qui donnait au brun de quoi se changer en lui montrant la salle de bain, laissant, sans le voir, Néji maugréer dans son coin puis se planter devant la télé. Itachi resta planter dans l'entrée jusqu'à ce que Néji lui fasse signe de le rejoindre. Alors l'aîné des Uchiha se retrouva auprès du Hyuga qui le jaugeait de haut en bas.

-Vous parliez de quoi ?

-…..Itachi se demanda si l'autre s'était vraiment adressé à lui car il mirait toujours la tv d'un air morne.

-Tout à l'heure en bas, vous parliez de quoi ?

-Je le remerciais.

-Pour ?

-Pour être ainsi avec Sasuke. Il est plus son frère que moi-même.

-….quand Naruto aime quelqu'un, on se sent tout de suite comme faisant partie de sa famille.

-Peut être, pourtant j'ai la sensation que c'est encore plus visible entre ces deux là tu ne crois pas ?

-……

Néji ne répondit pas alors que les deux autres entraient dans la pièce, Naruto riant apparemment sans raison. Il jeta aux deux autres des cannettes et se jeta dans le fauteuil. Sasuke, ne voulant pas être au coté de son frère sur le clic clac ou dormait habituellement Néji, prit place à même le sol, reposant sa tempe contre l'accoudoir du blond. Il sentait sur lui le regard du Hyuga et cela le faisait jubiler intérieurement. Depuis leur retour, il s'était mis à adorer plus que tout de faire enrager son entourage, et il s'y exerçait dès que possible.

Sasuke attrapa la canette que le blond buvait, en avalant un peu, sachant pertinemment que l'autre n'en perdait pas une miette. Itachi n'en revenait pas de comment était son frère, et décida de se concentrer sur l'émission qui passait. Naruto haussa un sourcil, mais était concentré sur ce qu'il voyait et ne remarqua pas le manège du brun. Ce dernier passa à un moment sa main sur la commissure de ses lèvres, et Naruto l'interrogea du regard. Il lui fit signe qu'il avait un peu de chips à l'endroit toucher, et le blond le laissa le lui tirer, acceptant ensuite d'en prendre une en bouche que le brun lui tendait. Néji plutôt calme habituellement bouillait intérieurement. Un bon moment passa ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'un souffle régulier ne se fasse entendre. Naruto dormait, et Sasuke le prit contre lui pour le mener dans sa chambre mais s'arrêta en cours de route.

-Hey Néji.

-Quoi !

-Kukuku, sur un ton plus doux je te pris, je vais te faire un cadeau.

-Hein ?

-Où dors tu ?

-Sur le clic clac.

-Hn, et bien prépare le, allez.

-….

-Plus vite ou je le lâche maintenant. Son sourire narquois s'élargissait de plus en plus, alors les deux autres se levèrent.

-Tu veux faire quoi ?

-Kukuku, il est tard, je vais dormir dans sa chambre. Néji frissonna et Sasuke ria à nouveau avant de continuer. Tu sais, tu lui plais.

-…….Néji s'était redressé d'un coup, les yeux ronds.

-Kukuku, je ne rigole pas, il t'apprécie beaucoup, sauf qu'il est plutôt lent à comprendre.

-…..

-Pas la peine de me regarder ainsi, il ne m'intéresse pas….encore ? kukuku, c'est bon je plaisante là.

-Je déteste ta manière de plaisanter.

-Mouais, mais ça je m'en fous. Bref, je vais aller squatter son lit, il n'aura qu'à dormir avec toi. Et le brun lâcha son fardeau sur l'une des faces du siège.

-Que ?

-Bonne nuit kukuku et n'oublie pas que je suis juste à coté hein ? huhuhu.

-…..Sasuke sortit de la pièce, faisant grincer la porte de la chambre du blond.

-Et toi Itachi, où vas-tu dormir ?

-A l'Akatsuki nous n'avions pas le confort minimum. Ne t'inquiète pas de mon cas.

-...

Et sans un mot de plus, l'aîné des Uchiha partit dans un coin de la pièce, s'adossant à un mur, s'endormant rapidement. Il avait vraisemblablement l'habitude de dormir assis et de manière inconfortable. Néji regarda le blond qui dormait calmement, inconscient de l'endroit où il allait passer sa nuit. Dans un haussement d'épaule et un imperceptible sourire, Néji prit place à ses cotés. Il aurait cru son cœur battre plus, mais il se calma rapidement. Touchant sa joue du bout des doigts, Naruto bougea un peu, puis souffla. Il se sentait heureux et s'endormit sur un sourire.

Il sentit dans la nuit le blond se coller à lui, et le laissa faire, cela ne lui déplaisant aucunement. De grands coups à la porte les réveillèrent en fin de matinée, et Naruto ouvrit les yeux dans ceux violet du Hyuga. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières alors que son teint se faisait de plus en plus pale. Néji entendit Sasuke grognait comme un ours en mal de sommeil et partir ouvrir la porte en hurlant sa rage. Itachi bougea à peine dans son coin. Et lui ne savait pas quoi faire, le temps semblait arrêté, Naruto ne bougeait pas d'un poil.

-Hey les amoureux, on se bouge, y'a une mission. Itachi tu en fais parti aussi.

-Sa…Sasuke.

-Hn ? le brun qui se tenait à la porte se grattait misérablement le ventre en baillant et ne comprit ce qui lui était arrivé que lorsque la tornade blonde qui l'avait embarqué stoppa sa course dans sa chambre.

-Je…il s'est passé quoi ?

-Hu ?

-Avec Néji !

-Oh.

-Pas de oh ! dis moi !!

-Kukuku.

-TEME !

-Rien baka. Rien du tout.

-Mais…

-J'ai dormi dans ton lit, alors je t'ai mis à coté de Néji.

-…..

-Kukuku.

-Je vais te tuer.

-Hu ?

-JE VAIS TE TUER TEMEEEE !!!!!

Et alors que les deux coéquipiers se poursuivaient dans l'appartement, Néji se mit à préparer le petit déj, la rougeur du blond à son réveil ayant achevé de le convaincre que ce dernier devait avoir des sentiments envers lui. Itachi se mit à chercher dans les tiroirs de l'Uzumaki pour trouver de quoi s'habiller, puis voulut partir à la douche mais dévia sa route alors que Sakura, messager de la mission, prenait place à la petite table de la cuisine pour expliquer ce qu'il allait se passer. Il s'assit près d'elle, suivit par Néji qui se tenait le front et qui buvait le café qu'il avait servit à chacun. La jeune fille les avait vu dans le même lit et se posait beaucoup de question, mais le parchemin dans sa main la ramena à la réalité. Elle voulut commencer à expliquer la mission mais ses deux acolytes se poursuivaient toujours. Sakura, ayant marre de les attendre, attrapa deux cuillères qu'elle balança vers eux, se battant intérieurement pour ne pas montrer qu'elle avait envie de faire pire aux deux spectateurs de la scène. Sasuke l'évita et Naruto se la prit en plein front.

-MAIS C'EST QUOI CE…

-OH LA FERME BAKA !!! VIENS POSER TES FESSES ICI FISSA !!!

-…oui sakura, j'arrive, calme toi, ahahaha. Son rire tendu l'accompagna jusqu'à sa place, Sasuke s'adossant finalement sur le dossier de son siège, sachant que Néji n'aimerait pas ça.

-Bon je vais vous expliquer la mission. Nous tous ici sommes concernés.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, n'étant pas totalement remis, on se doit d'y aller à plusieurs. Sasuke ne peut y aller que si Naruto y va et Itachi se doit de suivre son frère. A cela je m'ajoute à la mission pour mes compétences médicales, quant à Néji il ouvrira la marche.

-Et ça consiste à quoi ?

-On va devoir traverser le pays pour aller jusqu'ici où nous devrons délivrer ceci à cet homme là. La jeune femme leurs montra une photographie. Je garderai sur moi l'objet, dès que vous êtes prêt, l'on y va.

-OK !!! je reviens tout de suite.

Naruto fonça à la douche, mangeant en même temps qu'il préparait son linge. Les Uchiha rentrèrent chez eux pour préparer leurs affaires et Néji alla à son rythme alors que le blond leur annonçait une fois parer qu'il revenait rapidement, claquant derrière lui sa porte. Néji toujours aussi calme se mit à la vaisselle, mais la rosée le remplaça, lui demandant de se préparer. Le jeune homme acquiesça et partit donc le faire, ne voyant pas que Sakura cherchait depuis son arrivée à voir un signe entre Naruto et lui. Continuant donc de le regarder en coin, elle s'attela à sa tâche.

Naruto courut jusqu'à chez Iruka qui l'accueillit à bras ouvert, mais le blond alla rapidement au fait, lui expliquant qu'il avait une mission ce qui ne rassura pas vraiment son tuteur qui voyait toujours un bandage autour de son bras. Il fit pourtant un effort pour ne pas lui montrer son inquiétude mais plutôt sa confiance, sachant que le blond était venu car il savait qu'il se serait inquiété de ne pas le voir pendant un moment. Lorsqu'il fut sur le point de repartir, Iruka sentit son cœur se serrait comme si quelque chose cloché, alors il l'appela puis le prit dans ses bras comme lorsqu'il n'était qu'un petit enfant qu'il voulait rassurer. Le blond ne comprit pas cet élan, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas non plus. Lui tapotant le dos en lui disant à bientôt, il retourna chez lui sous le regard anxieux de son tuteur.

Sur la route il vit deux hauts porteur du symbole Uchiha, accélérant il frappa Sasuke dans le dos et engagea la conversation qu'il n'y avait pas avant sa venue. Ainsi ils rentrèrent, Néji voyant par la fenêtre le trio revenir, le blond toujours heureux et tout sourire lorsque son compagnon était dans les environ et qui lui tenait le bras. L'autre souffla mais ne le repoussa pas et cela enragea le Hyuga qui ferma d'un coup sec le rideau. Sakura, assise non loin avait tout vu et se demanda ce qui lui avait prit lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur les trois autres et comprit en voyant la main du blond accroché à la manche de son coéquipier.

Une heure trente était passée depuis son arrivée, et enfin ils étaient près. Prenant leurs sacs, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie du village pour se rendre vers leur but. Néji ouvrait la marche aux cotés de Sasuke qui avait activé ses sharingans, suivis par Naruto et Sakura, Itachi la fermant. Ils dévièrent de la route principale, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans la forêt qui entourait le village, silencieux, sur leurs gardes, rien ne les arrêtant mis à part la tombée de la nuit. Le premier soir, Sasuke mit au point les tours de garde, ignorant son frère sur le sujet, Sakura se mettant dans un coin avec vue sur le reste du groupe, s'amusant à chercher les indices sur le couple présumé.

Ils repartirent à l'aube, continuant de marcher toute la journée suivante sans pauses réelles jusqu'à la nuit suivante où Néji prit la garde en premier. Les respirations se régulariser plus en dessous de lui alors qu'il se tenait sur une haute et épaisse branche d'arbre, fulminant de voir Naruto, comme le soir précédent, dormir près de l'Uchiha. Cela faisait deux jours à présent, et il voyait, comme lors de la précédente mission qu'ils avaient eu, que l'un et l'autre se compléter parfaitement.

La nuit était totalement noire, et seul un feu les éclairait les uns les autres, il distingua Itachi qui dormait assis contre une roche et entendit un son. Il vit le blond trembler légèrement, étouffant le son. Interloqué, il tendit l'oreille, prêts à descendre au moindre problème, mais lorsqu'il recommença, Sasuke se tourna vers lui en grommelant dans son sommeil et mit une main sur son ventre. Instinctivement le blond y apposa la sienne, se calmant un peu, alors le brun se rendormit. Il n'aurait jamais pensé voir Sasuke pensait à son camarade ainsi, et lorsqu'il entendit le blond recommençait de nouveau, ce fut Sakura qui entra dans son champ de vision. La jeune femme se mit sur ses talons auprès du blond et passa sa main dans sa chevelure, jouant avec une mèche, puis après un sourire en voyant le brun et le blond la main l'une sur l'autre, elle se coucha près de lui et joignit la sienne.

Naruto ne fit plus un bruit, dormant enfin paisiblement. Néji vit Itachi se repositionner contre sa roche, apposant sa joue sur un rebord de pierre, regardant le trio paisiblement. Il se rendormit ainsi, aussi paisible et bruyant qu'un mort. Lors de sa relève, il se demanda comment réveiller Sasuke qui devrait prendre sa suite, mais le brun se leva sans un bruit et vint à lui, l'air encore plus mal embouché qu'à son habitude, changeant ses yeux en le regardant. Néji trouva ce changement assez beau mais se cacha de le lui dire, partant trouver sa couche. Il s'endormit assez vite, regardant la main du blond toujours sous celle de la rosée.

Quand l'aube se pointa il lui sembla avoir juste fermer les yeux, Itachi lui posa entre les mains du café et peu de temps après ils quittèrent le campement, Naruto revenant enfin ayant trouvé un point d'eau pour remplir leurs gourdes. Ils reprirent leur route pendant un moment, mais Naruto stoppa son élan alors qu'ils sautaient d'arbre en arbre dans un environnement impraticable autrement.

-Usuratonkachi ?

-Chhttt. Le blond lui mit un doigt sur les lèvres alors que le brun l'avait rejoint pour savoir ce qu'il se passait.

-Hmpf.

-…..

-HEY NARUTO !

Mais le blond n'écouta pas, s'étant balancé d'une impulsion à plusieurs mètres de là. Sasuke jura tout ce qu'il avait bien pu apprendre comme insulte et le suivit, les autres faisant de même derrière lui. Sasuke eut tôt fait de le rejoindre, se mettant au même niveau que lui et voulut l'attraper par son col pour lui demander ce qu'il y avait, mais le blond lui barra sa route d'un bras, l'obligeant à rester sur la même branche que lui. Il regardait en contrebas et l'Uchiha remarqua alors les yeux de son compagnon, aussi rubis que les siens, énormes tout comme les traces surs ses joues. Il semblait plus que contrarié et cela n'était pas normal, alors il regarda en contrebas, ne voyant qu'une sorte de vulgaire carrosse renversé. Les chevaux, qui le tiraient, semblaient morts, pas âme qui vive sauf une roue qui tournait sans fin sur elle-même.

-Naruto ?

-….

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? car malgré ses sharingans, rien ne bougeait en contrebas.

-Je connais cette odeur…elle s'éloigne…Néji !

-Hm ? Néji sauta jusqu'à eux, s'adhérant à la branche d'au dessus, la tête au niveau de Naruto et chercha, tout byakugan dehors.

-Alors ?

-Désolé Naruto, ils doivent être hors de ma portée. Mais pourquoi tu…

-Parce que c'est celui de Gaara. Restez là.

Sans rien ajouter d'autre Naruto se laissa tomber lestement à terre, se déplaçant comme un animal. Il fureta quelques instants caché, trouva plusieurs cadavres qu'il manipula de manière à savoir s'il y avait toujours un espoir. Mais aucun d'eux ne répondit. Petit à petit il sortit avec prudence jusqu'au véhicule, des pas bref et nerveux, sautillant parfois pour avaler un peu plus de distance. Il grimpa, tous dans son attitude montraient qu'il aurait pu s'enfuir en un bon rapide et précis s'il se faisait attaquer. Rien n'était à l'intérieur, il ne distingua que du sang, alors il se redressa un peu, attentif à tous éléments et se mit à humer l'air, une queue d'énergie sortie alors, la battant vivement alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre inférieure de ses crocs pour ne pas s'emporter. Elle se stoppa, il tourna rapidement en rond, les fixant à peine une micro seconde d'un air que Sasuke interpréta tout de suite.

-On se replie.

-Quoi ? Néji regardait le blond qui sauta de son perchoir pour se mettre à courir comme un fou dans une direction.

-Il veut qu'on le suive. Dépêchons, pour lui notre mission n'a plus aucun intérêt tant que Gaara sera en danger.

-…..

Sasuke semblait sur de ce qu'il avançait, ainsi il avait compris le blond mieux que lui. Le suivant, ils le virent avancer rapidement, mais moins vite que lorsqu'il avait été sur les arbres, sachant qu'il devait se faire suivre par eux. Il stoppa et ils firent de même. Naruto semblait un peu perdu et Néji activa de nouveau son byakugan. A temps.

-SAUTEZ !! lui et Naruto avaient hurlé en osmose, le groupe s'était éclaté en un rien de temps.

-SAKURA BAISSE TOI !!! Néji avait hurlé alors qu'il lui faisait dos, s'occupant de dévier ce qui ressemblait fort à un fouet fait de fil électrique dont le bout était une lame.

La jeune femme n'avait pas le temps de réagir, venant à peine d'atterrir au sol, elle voyait la lame venir sur elle, brillante sur son tranchant dans un rayon de soleil. Se protégeant de ses bras en se préparant à recevoir le coup, elle se sentit partir en arrière alors qu'un bras s'était passé autour de ses hanches. Itachi para le coup d'un kunai puis continua par un coup de pied, enchaînant les coups contre l'homme lui faisant face après l'avoir lâchée. Sakura ne bougea pas, attentive à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, non loin d'elle Sasuke se battait contre deux ennemis, elle détruisit le sol sous leurs pieds, en faisant tomber un à genou, et permettant à son coéquipier de passer sa lame non loin de sa trachée, la frôlant au point de l'en couper un peu, mais l'homme avait roulé et assenait déjà de nouveau ses coups.

Un grognement rauque se fit entendre alors que Naruto se faisait absorber son chakra, par une femme qui l'avait plaqué au sol et qui le mordait à l'épaule. Un homme accourut pour le tuer, laissant Gaara à un autre. Il leva sa serpe pour l'abaisser violemment sur le démon qui leur faisait face, visant entre les deux yeux emplis de haine pour l'empêcher ainsi de se mouvoir. Néji se plaça juste devant elle se la prenant dans l'épaule. Il hurla de douleur et tomba à genoux alors que le fouet lui enserrait la gorge à la faire bleuir, n'ayant pas eu le temps de parer comme il le faisait à son habitude grâce à son chakra. Il suffoquait lorsqu'il vit la main griffue du blond s'en saisir pour la tirer violement à lui alors que des clones dans le même état de rage s'occupait de l'homme à la machette et que la femme se retrouvait à se rouler de douleur sur le sol sans bas de mâchoire, arrachée lorsque Naruto avait augmentée le nombre de ses queues pour aider Néji. Il se la trimbalait encore là où elle l'avait mordue, enfonçant dans le torse de l'homme au fouet un rasengan qui le propulsa au loin.

Sasuke se battait toujours contre deux hommes et Sakura le rejoignit, en totale furie lorsqu'elle le vit se faire blesser car sa jambe déjà blessée s'était dérobée sous lui, attrapant l'un des adversaires du brun par les flancs pour finalement le soulever et l'abaisser sur son genou dans une belle prise de catch. Même Sasuke fut surpris de la voir ainsi s'acharner sur l'homme car elle continuait de le battre sur le sol, ne lui laissant aucun répit.

L'ombre de son frère passa devant lui rapidement, penchée en avant pour aller plus vite, il lança dans sa direction deux kunais que Sasuke évita et qui se fichèrent dans une femme qui se tenait dans son dos, puis attrapa un sabre au sol et s'interposa lui aussi. Il poussa un homme qui avait surgit dans le dos de Naruto et se faisant se reçu un coup qui se planta dans son bras, le traversant et qui l'effleura au niveau de la cuisse. Le blond n'avait rien vu car il cherchait à stopper l'hémorragie de Néji, paniquant en le voyant devenir de plus en plus pale et n'arrivant pas à ce qu'il voulait. Il se mit à hurler le nom de sa coéquipière qui leva enfin la tête de son massacre.

A cheval sur sa proie, Itachi y planta avec hargne plusieurs fois la lame récupérée, puis voyant une des serpes venir à lui, l'évita, perdant au passage la moitié de sa queue de cheval. Une fois sur pied, il mira l'homme que Naruto avait laissé agonisant au sol, ses yeux tournoyèrent alors pour créer un dojutsu qui fit hurler à mort son adversaire. Naruto alla jusqu'à lui qui n'était qu'à quelque pas et lui enfonça la tête dans le sol à coup de pied, l'achevant ainsi sans pitié. Sakura qui avait lâché sa cible désarticulée, soignait Néji, interrogeant Itachi du regard sur ses blessures, mais ce dernier semblait n'en avoir cure et regarda son frère qui terminait son adversaire d'un chidori nagashi tellement puissant qu'il laissa planer une odeur de viande grillée autour d'eux.

-Ça va aller Néji ? la voix de Naruto n'était pas sienne, mais il semblait s'être calmé, se tenant près de lui sur ses talons.

-Hn, je crois que oui…

-Ok. Sasuke ? mais derrière son air sur, ses deux coéquipiers avaient remarqués son inquiétude.

-Ça va, j'arrive. Ce dernier avait toujours du mal à réaliser que son frère les avait aidé et sauvé, et vérifiait les cadavres, s'assurant de leurs morts.

-Itachi ?

-Je n'ai rien. Sasuke eut un temps d'arrêt en entendant le blond se préoccuper du sort de son aîné, mais il laissa filer, fixant la blessure suintante de sang d'où il avait arraché une serpe tranchante.

-….ok, mais Sakura va tout de même t'aider, amène toi.

Le blond ne fit pratiquement qu'un bond pour se retrouver au coté du Kazekage, quasiment vidé de son chakra et endormi. Il chercha sur son corps de quelconques blessures mais ne trouva rien que des égratignures et des traces de dents. Il mit quelques baffes à son ami qui émergea en grommelant. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, revenant toujours à Naruto qui s'inquiéter de plus en plus de le voir aussi amorphe en regardant la scène.

-Na…

-Gaara ! oi ! ça va ?

-Naruto ?

-Oui c'est moi ! tu n'as rien ? qu'est…

-Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? le roux continuait de regarder par delà l'épaule de son ami. Et où est ma garde ? il commença à se redresser mais grogna.

-SAKURA !

-J'arrive !!! un instant ! La rosée guérissait les blessures de Itachi et s'acharnée à refermer une plaie qu'elle trouvait toujours trop profonde.

-Naruto…

-Hm ? le blond laissait la pression retombée et était de nouveau à une queue.

-Où sont les miens ?

-….

-Naruto. Gaara le regarda du plus profond de ses turquoises, appréhendant déjà sa réponse. Sakura arriva enfin et l'examina alors.

-Nous avons retrouvé ton escouade dans cette direction, vous avez été attaqué, je n'ai trouvé aucun survivant.

-….

-Désolé Gaara.

-Ce n'est pas à toi de l'être. J'aurais cru avoir tué mon assaillant.

-….il n'y en avait pas qu'un. Voici tout les autres, nous les avons finis. Mais ça m'étonne tout de même que ceux qui t'accompagnaient, n'aient pu s'en sortir.

-Celui qui m'avait attaqué, avait diffuser quelque chose dans l'air, les chevaux se sont emballés, ensuite il a répandu autre chose, j'ai réussi à le tuer avant qu'il n'arrive à moi….après je ne me souviens pas.

-Normal Kazekage sama, il y a dans votre sang une infime quantité de poison sûrement ce qui a fait paniquer les animaux qui ont un sens plus poussés que nous. Et il y a des traces de….de quoi endormir un bœuf. Sans oublier les traces de dents que vous avez là et qui montrent que la jeune femme, qui est là bas, a due vous sucer votre chakra jusqu'à la moelle. Ce disant, Sasuke lui éclata de ce qu'il lui restait de crâne dans un craquement sinistre.

-Hm. Donc mon équipe est morte, cela à cause de poison.

-Non, pas tous.

-….

-Certain se sont battus jusqu'à leur dernier souffle. Ils ne sont pas tous mort ainsi, inconsciemment.

-…..le jeune homme à la chevelure de sang tenta de se relever, acquiesçant tout en sachant qu'il n'y avait de toute manière plus rien à faire.

-Gaara ? Naruto lui attrapa le bras, l'aidant à se relever.

-Hm ?

-Il faut te reposer, tu n'as pratiquement plus de chakra.

-Oui, mais je ne peux pas venir avec vous où que vous alliez. Et vous devez être en mission non ?

-C'est le cas.

-Il faut que je retourne à Suna et…mais à peine eut il fait un pas qu'il faillit retomber à terre.

-…..Suna est à combien de jour d'ici ? Naruto l'avait retenu, sérieux comme Sasuke ne l'avait jamais vu.

-…deux je dirais.

-Ok. Sakura tu vas avec lui, son état est plus préoccupant que le notre. Sasuke tu l'accompagnes, Néji tu resteras avec moi, tu ouvriras la voie, tes yeux me seront utile. La jeune femme remis au blond l'objet enfermé dans un parchemin, préparant rapidement une trousse de secours qu'elle lui glissa à la ceinture.

-Mais…mais…

-C'est même pas la peine de lui causer Néji. Tu vois pas sa tête, il t'écoutera même pas. Sasuke semblait blasé comme jamais et rangea sa lame qu'il venait de finir d'essuyer.

-Quant à toi Itachi….Sasuke eut un léger sursaut, trouvant qu'il oubliait bien trop facilement la présence de son frère depuis un moment.

-Je dois suivre mon frère.

-Hm. Naruto le jaugeait.

-Je ne ferrais pas autrement, mon frère désire m'avoir sous sa coupe.

-Peuh.

Itachi eut un petit sourire narquois rappelant celui de son cadet et partit à quelques pas d'eux. Il se mordit un doigt et utilisa un jutsu d'invocation, un immense nuage de fumée s'élevant devant eux tous alors qu'il sembla souffrir un instant d'avoir utiliser une trop grosse masse de chakra à cause du sceau que Tsunade ne lui avait pas enlevé. Un grognement sourd en sorti, dégageant d'épaisse couche de fourrure noire là où la fumée s'envolée.

-Une panthère ?

-Mon invocation préférée. Elle est rapide et agile, nous mettrons sans doute moins de temps car vous aurez peut être besoin de nous pour…

-ITACHI !

-Hu ? l'Uchiha eut juste le temps de se baisser pour éviter le poing de la rosée.

-Non et en plus tu évites mon coup ? mais je vais t'éclater !!!

-Que ?

-Sakura, calme toi. Naruto attrapa le bras de sa camarade alors que Sasuke ne bougeait plus du tout.

-Mais il ne faut pas qu'il use ainsi de son chakra, il a déjà perdu beaucoup de sang, il sera vulnérable et…

-Et Sasuke ne sera pas dans le décor juste pour faire jolie.

Les deux émeraudes se bloquèrent dans les saphirs, interloquée, elle se rendait compte qu'en cet instant elle se préoccupait beaucoup de Itachi. Et dès cet instant elle se mit à réfléchir au soulagement quand elle s'était faite sauvée par lui, au fait qu'elle essayait de l'intégrer au groupe et à pleins d'autres petits détails. Elle abaissa son poing, l'air un peu perdu et puis décida de se reprendre en voyant les sharingans de l'aîné toujours posés sur elle. Naruto voyait que cela ne plaisait pas à Sasuke et se dirigea donc vers ce dernier alors que son frère et sa coéquipière prenaient place avec le Kazekage sur l'immense animal.

-Sasuke.

-Hn. Le brun avait son air froid habituel, mais le blond ne s'y trompa pas.

-Je peux penser savoir ce que tu ressens….

-….le brun eut un frisson d'exaspération mais n'en laissa rien paraître.

-…ce que je sais réellement c'est que ce sera toujours moins que ce qu'y est véritablement.

-…..Les sharingans allèrent jusqu'au blond qui se tenait cote à cote avec lui et fixait au loin.

-Cependant, il apparaît que ton frère n'était pas celui que nous croyons. Et il faut donc l'intégrer comme si de rien n'était. Essaie de ne pas nous en vouloir, sache que ça nous travaille aussi de devoir être ainsi avec lui en sachant ce que tu ressens. Mais les faits sont là et c'est ainsi.

-Hmpf, comme si je le savais pas Dobe. Sasuke avait à peine fait un pas que la main du blond le stoppa en le retenant par le poignet.

-Reste tout de même sur tes gardes Sasuke, on ne sait jamais. Le rictus de Sasuke devint un large sourire alors qu'il arracha son bras pour continuer sa route.

-On revient vite ? ou on vous laisse un peu plus de temps ? kukuku.

-Te…me. Naruto s'était retourné bras croisés sur la poitrine, souriant à son tour.

-Kukuku.

En deux bonds Sasuke prit place sur l'arrière train de la bête, fixant Sakura au point de la mettre mal à l'aise. Cette dernière avait la sensation qu'il savait à quoi elle pensait, et elle n'avait pas vraiment tort. Le plus jeune des deux Uchiha avait déjà comprit, et il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Enfin il dévia ses sharingans, rencontrant ceux d'Itachi sur la tête de l'animal. Un signe de tête plus tard, l'aîné lui demanda d'avancer sous le regard attentif de Naruto et de Néji. Le blond s'étira un instant puis regarda l'autre droit dans les yeux, lorsqu'il l'avait vu s'interposer et se faire blesser, son cœur n'avait fait qu'un tour. L'Uzumaki avait compris. Néji interrogea d'un regard son sourire énigmatique, mais aucune réponse ne lui fut donnée alors que le blond se dirigeait vers la forêt dense.

-Naruto ?

-Ouais ?

-On continue ?

-Bien sur. A moins que tes blessures t'en empêchent ?

-Je n'ai plus rien grâce à Sakura. C'est à peine si ça me lance.

-Parfait. T'ouvres les devants ? ils seront bientôt de retour vu la vitesse de l'animal.

Néji opina et s'élança se faisant suivre par le blond qui le regardait fixement, de plus en plus sur de faire le bon choix à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Il ne voulait plus perdre de temps, la vie dans ce métier étant bien trop éphémère. Néji sentait son regard dans son dos mais cela ne le dérangeait pas, il continua sans répit et ce fut Naruto qui l'arrêta alors que la nuit commencée à tomber.

-Il n'y a vraiment rien eu de suspect tout du long ?

-Rien.

-….ok. je prends la garde, repose tes yeux, ça se voit que t'es à bout.

-Ah ouais ?

-Hahaha, ouais je commence à te connaître Néji. Bonne nuit.

-Hm.

Naruto fit plusieurs clones et prit place en hauteur, les laissant patrouiller. L'heure de garde arriva lentement, mais elle était enfin là. Il marcha le long du tronc, se glissant en silence jusqu'à son compagnon qui dormait profondément. Il le mira un instant, pouffant en silence devant son air enfantin lorsqu'il dormait et attrapa une longue mèche qu'il tripota un moment, réveillant finalement le propriétaire.

-Naruto ?

-Hm, c'est à toi.

Néji se leva, laissant sa place au blond et monta prendre sa garde. De la haut il le regarda longuement, le blond s'était déjà endormi. Alors il activa son byakugan et resta attentif à tout ce qui l'entourait. Quelques heures plus tard, ses yeux se mirent à lui piquer. Ça le travailla, sachant qu'il devrait continuer à les arborer pendant la majorité de la journée. Une main qui surgit devant sa face faillit le faire tomber de son perchoir, Naruto le rattrapa et l'aida à se hisser de nouveau sur la branche.

-Naruto ?

-Va dormir.

-Quoi ?

-Tu vas devoir les utiliser de nouveau dans quelques heures, il vaut mieux que tu te reposes non ? récupère au mieux.

-….oui mais…

-C'est rien, j'aurais juste un peu de sommeil à rattraper. Va.

-…..

Naruto avait revêtit les yeux du renard, brillant dans la nuit comme capable de tout voir. Sans discuter plus car se rappelant ce que lui avait dit Sasuke, le châtain descendit dormir, ne mettant pas longtemps à le faire. Naruto fit un signe à ses clones, heureux que l'un d'eux l'ai prévenu en se dissipant que son acolyte piquait du nez. Une bonne heure passa ainsi lorsqu'il jeta un regard à l'endormi. Dans un sourire il se mit sur ses talons puis monta le long du tronc à l'aide de ses griffes, faisant attention à ne faire aucun bruit.

Il passa de branche en branche plusieurs fois et s'arrêta finalement au dessus d'une silhouette qui regardait vers Néji. Il savait que ses clones feraient de même avec les autres. Sans un bruit il allongea le bras. Trop court. Alors il anima le chakra qui commençait à l'englober, le laissant tomber comme un serpent lentement jusqu'à sa proie puis la prit d'un geste rapide et précis, l'étouffant et la soulevant du sol, enfonçant finalement un rasengan au niveau de son cœur. L'homme mourut sur le coup, et les deux autres avaient subis le même sort. Agile, il se laissa choir sur la terre ferme, déposant le corps sans vie, faisant apparaître d'autres clones pour balayer le secteur et lui prouver qu'ils ne craignaient plus rien.

Au bout d'un moment, voyant que l'aube commençait à s'élever, il se rendit auprès de l'autre et s'assit juste à coté de lui. Quand Néji ouvrit les yeux en sentant une présence près de lui, il distingua dans un vague brouillard une jambe, remontant il tomba sur les couleurs chatoyantes habituelles du blond pour finir dans ses yeux ressortant brillant dans l'obscurité qui se dégradait. Son premier réflexe fut de sourire, ce qui lui fut rendu par son vis-à-vis. C'est alors qu'il remarqua les tâches de sang sur son blouson et que l'odeur le prit vraiment, le révulsant.

-Qu'est ce que…

-Hm ?

-Ce sang ?

-Oh ça ? on a eu de la visite.

-Hein ? mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ?

-Parce que tu dormais comme un bébé hahaha et ça m'aurait chagriné de devoir le faire.

-Mais…

-Ne t'en fais pas, je m'en suis sortie comme un charme. J'ai préparé de quoi manger, après on y va. Reste sur tes gardes, je vais à la petite rivière que j'ai trouvée, par là.

-Naruto !

-Ah oui, si tu veux un mot de passe je risque de pas mon souvenir, désolé j'ai pas de mémoire. Le blond eut un énorme sourire et se passa une main dans les cheveux. T'auras qu'à me poser une question dont nous sommes seul à savoir la réponse.

-Na…

Mais le blond avait déjà disparu retrouvant ses clones qui traînaient les quelques cadavres derrières eux. Il les envoya les enterrer alors qu'il profita d'une petite crique plus loin pour se rafraîchir, se débarrassant de l'odeur particulière qui semblait accrochée à lui. Néji le vit revenir peu de temps après, et décida lui aussi d'aller se prendre un bain. Il sentit sur lui un regard et quand il se retourna, se retrouva nez à nez avec le blond, planté sur un énorme cailloux et qui semblait monté la garde. Le regard de Naruto était sur lui et un sourire magnifia ses traits. Alors Néji décida qu'il était temps de se dépêcher, comprenant sur un signe qu'ils allaient devoir repartir.

Quand Naruto était dans cet état, il ne lui faisait pas vraiment peur, mais il ressentait tout de même un peu d'angoisse, plus pour ce que son compagnon pouvait ressentir que par ce qu'il aurait pu lui faire en perdant le contrôle. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils étaient partis, Néji n'en pouvait plus, ses yeux lui picotaient et il ne cessait de les frotter, car il n'avait pas l'habitude d'user de ses yeux sans pratiquement aucune pause et sans être en forme parfaite. Naruto lui lançait de plus en plus de regard en coin, il voyait que quelque chose clochait, les yeux blancs prenaient une très légère teinte rosée.

-Néji.

- Oui ?

-Tu peux stopper ton byakugan, je prends le relais.

-….

Néji le regarda un instant comme s'il était fou, mais il comprit bien vite comment le blond voulait faire. Il se démultiplia en une centaine d'exemplaire les envoyant un peu partout de manière sphérique pour être protéger de toute part, laissant les sens de Kyubi l'aider. Ses yeux voyaient plus loin, son flair l'aidait tout autant ainsi que son ouïe surdéveloppée. Ils continuèrent ainsi avalant les kilomètres avec autant de rapidité qu'ils purent, ne trouvant plus rien sur leur route. Ils atteignirent le village dans la nuit, ayant décidé de ne pas faire de pause avant d'y être. Naruto reprit un aspect plus humain, s'apprêtant à rencontrer le destinataire de l'objet.

Ils se présentèrent et furent menés dans une large salle aux tentures soyeuses. Là se tenait une jeune femme extrêmement belle, enveloppée dans un kimono traditionnel aux dessins compliqués. L'échange fut bref, elle leur montra ce qu'ils demandaient pour savoir qu'elle était bien qui elle disait être, et ils lui remirent ce pour quoi ils avaient traversé leur ville. Elle les salua, leurs remettant la somme convenue, peu sympathique, et les mit pratiquement à la porte. Les deux comparses se regardèrent et Naruto explosa de rire devant cet acte.

-J'espère pour elle qu'elle sait se défendre quand même.

-Hm ? ouais, ils l'attaqueront sûrement vu qu'ils ne nous ont rien fait.

-C'est plus notre problème de toute manière hein ?

-Non, on a ce qu'on est venu chercher.

-Mouais, n'empêche, ça me travaille.

-Tu ne pourras pas sauver la terre entière Naruto.

-Je saiiiis. Bon on va trouver un truc à bouffer ?

-Je te suis.

Ils entrèrent dans une rue adjacente, le blond enlevant son blouson recouvert de sang et l'autre tentant de camoufler au mieux les tâches qu'il avait sur sa tunique blanche. Mais des regards se tournaient imperceptiblement sur eux, surtout sur Néji, alors ce dernier quitta le blond au profit des toits, le laissant s'occuper du repas. Quand il fut rejoint, l'autre portait des boites et lui fit signes de le suivre. Ils marchèrent un moment, et le blond se laissa tomber sur le sol, écoutant au loin les remous des vagues.

Ils étaient sur une plage à peine éclairée par la lune, et Naruto continuait de s'y engager pour finalement s'asseoir près des remous sur le sable, de manière à avoir les pieds dans l'eau. Néji le suivit et ils mangèrent sans un mot, s'échangeant juste des regards en coin de temps à autre. Quand ils eurent fini, Naruto se laissa tomber sur le dos, regardant l'infini étoilé au dessus de lui, une main sur le ventre, se le caressant doucement.

-Qu'est ce que ça fait ?

-Quoi ?

-D'avoir un démon en soi.

-…j'ai jamais pu ne pas en avoir donc je peux pas te répondre.

-…..

-Ahahahaha tu devrais voir ta tête ! hahahahah

-Tsss.

-Ahahaha, ok te vexes pas Néji, je vais essayer de te répondre. Alors voyant…quand j'étais petit je ne savais pas que je l'avais en moi, je ne voyais que la haine dans le regard des villageois.

-….

-Quand j'ai appris qu'il était en moi, j'en suis devenu de plus en plus conscient, au point de lui parler. Mais même si je me raisonné, j'avais peur. Parfois je me demandais qui j'étais vraiment. Est-ce que je n'étais qu'un réceptacle ou bien est ce que j'étais plus que ça ?

-…..Néji pencha la tête de coté et vit qu'en parlait n'était pas simple pour le blond.

-J'ai compris que j'étais plus que ça grâce à mes compagnons, car même en ne sachant pas ce que j'avais au fond de moi, ils restaient auprès de moi. Même si je pouvais être effrayant, même si j'aurais pu me retourner contre eux, ils ne se détournaient pas de moi et s'inquiétaient de moi, pas de ce que j'avais en moi.

-…..

-Je ferais tous pour eux. Grâce à eux j'ai appris qui j'étais, Kyubi n'est qu'un…qu'une sorte de parasite que j'utilise, ahahaha te vexe pas mon vieux, je sais pas comment le dire autrement.

-Hein ?

-Ne ? oh désolé, il n'a pas aimé le terme que je viens d'utiliser pour le qualifier. Ahahaha.

-Il te parle souvent ?

-Mouais. Quand il n'essaie pas de prendre possession de moi il peut être sympa. Enfin je dis ça mais ça fait un moment qu'il n'essaie plus. Il s'est fait une raison. Son calvaire durera le temps de ma vie. Une goutte d'eau dans son éternité.

-…..Hey Naruto.

-Ouais ?

-……Néji se demanda si ce qu'il voulait faire aller passer, car ce serait décisif dans leur relation.

-Néji ? ce dernier sorti de sa torpeur, regardant intensément le blond. Ahahah, qu'est ce t'as ? la bouffe passe pas ? t'es constipé ?

-Baka.

-Hahahaha hmmmffff !!

* * *

_Nyééé héhéhéhé la prochaine fois ça commencera par un lemon et vous aurez enfin la fin._


	5. Chapter 5

_Bon voilà le dernier chap avec deux lemons. et pis prochainement se sera du sasunaru._

_

* * *

_

**J'aimerais tant pouvoir te tuer.**

_Naruto et Néji sont tout seul…sur une plage…pas d'enquiquineur…et une petite envie mdr._

_**Chap 5 :**_

Ils étaient sur une plage à peine éclairée par la lune, et Naruto continuait de s'y engager pour finalement s'asseoir près des remous sur le sable, de manière à avoir les pieds dans l'eau. Néji le suivit et ils mangèrent sans un mot, s'échangeant juste des regards en coin de temps à autre. Quand ils eurent fini, Naruto se laissa tomber sur le dos, regardant l'infini étoilé au dessus de lui, une main sur le ventre, se le caressant doucement.

-Qu'est ce que ça fait ?

-Quoi ?

-D'avoir un démon en soi.

-…j'ai jamais pu ne pas en avoir donc je peux pas te répondre.

-…..

-Ahahahaha tu devrais voir ta tête ! hahahahah

-Tsss.

-Ahahaha, ok te vexes pas Néji, je vais essayer de te répondre. Alors voyant…quand j'étais petit je ne savais pas que je l'avais en moi, je ne voyais que la haine dans le regard des villageois.

-….

-Quand j'ai appris qu'il était en moi, j'en suis devenu de plus en plus conscient, au point de lui parler. Mais même si je me raisonné, j'avais peur. Parfois je me demandais qui j'étais vraiment. Est-ce que je n'étais qu'un réceptacle ou bien est ce que j'étais plus que ça ?

-…..Néji pencha la tête de coté et vit qu'en parlait n'était pas simple pour le blond.

-J'ai compris que j'étais plus que ça grâce à mes compagnons, car même en ne sachant pas ce que j'avais au fond de moi, ils restaient auprès de moi. Même si je pouvais être effrayant, même si j'aurais pu me retourner contre eux, ils ne se détournaient pas de moi et s'inquiétaient de moi, pas de ce que j'avais en moi.

-…..

-Je ferais tous pour eux. Grâce à eux j'ai appris qui j'étais, Kyubi n'est qu'un…qu'une sorte de parasite que j'utilise, ahahaha te vexe pas mon vieux, je sais pas comment le dire autrement.

-Hein ?

-Ne ? oh désolé, il n'a pas aimé le terme que je viens d'utiliser pour le qualifier. Ahahaha.

-Il te parle souvent ?

-Mouais. Quand il n'essaie pas de prendre possession de moi il peut être sympa. Enfin je dis ça mais ça fait un moment qu'il n'essaie plus. Il s'est fait une raison. Son calvaire durera le temps de ma vie. Une goutte d'eau dans son éternité.

-…..Hey Naruto.

-Hm ?

-……Néji se demanda si ce qu'il voulait faire aller passer, car ce serait décisif dans leur relation.

-Néji ? ce dernier sorti de sa torpeur, regardant intensément le blond. Ahahah, qu'est ce t'as ? la bouffe passe pas ? t'es constipé ?

-Baka.

-Hahahaha hmmmffff !!

_**Arrfff : lemon**_

Néji s'était penché sur lui, empêchant toute fuite car ses bras s'enfonçaient dans le sable autour du blond. Il s'attendait à recevoir un coup à tout moment, mais au lieu de ça une caresse se fit à sa joue, la main de Naruto remontait tranquillement jusqu'à ses cheveux, emmêlant ses doigts dans les longues mèches. Naruto après un instant de surprise n'avait pas hésité. Néji sentait contre sa poitrine le cœur du blond s'accélérer tout comme le sien, et il osa poser sa main sur son menton, le tenant avec deux doigts, quémandant l'entrée de sa bouche en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Naruto ouvrit la sienne, accueillant sa langue, se laissant guider sur la manière d'embrasser ainsi.

Il sentait cet élément chaud en lui, sa bouche elle-même était en flamme, il n'en pouvait plus, mais la douleur était tellement douce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'arrête tout de suite. Néji mit fin au baiser, regardant Naruto qui ouvrit les yeux lentement, embrumés de plaisir. Il lui fit un petit sourire, ramenant sa main sur sa joue et lui fit de petits baisers furtifs, cherchant à reprendre son souffle tout comme lui. Mais ces petits baisers relancèrent l'envie du Hyuga qui attendait cela depuis tellement longtemps. Les baisers se firent de nouveau de plus en plus long et ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser sans retenue, Néji s'installant mieux en grimpant à cheval sur Naruto qui avait posé ses mains sur ses cuisses.

Le blond attrapa le bandeau frontal de son compagnon, le lui enlevant, un rideau de cheveux l'encerclant alors, lui caressant la face sensuellement. Néji lui enleva aussi le sien quittant ses lèvres pour se diriger sur sa joue, descendant vers son oreille où il grignota son lobe, jouant et le titillant d'avec sa langue et ses dents. Naruto sentait ses tripes papillonnées et sa respiration se fit un peu plus forte lorsqu'il sentit les mains de son compagnon venir sous son tee shirt pour remonter jusqu'à son torse dans une lente caresse.

Pour ne pas être en reste, Naruto se redressa sur ses coudes, dérangeant son amant qui attrapa son haut pour le lui enlever, dévoilant ainsi la partie supérieure de son corps. Naruto vit l'envie de Néji dans ses yeux et décida de le laisser faire, un sourire coquin au coin des lèvres. l'autre descendit le long de son cou, le mordillant ici et là, suçotant la peau offerte, continuant de le caresser d'une main sur le flanc alors que l'autre s'occupait de son dos, investissant parfois sa nuque. Naruto fut pris de petit frisson, les sensations étaient agréables et les petits coups de vents qui balayaient la plage rendaient cela encore plus plaisant. Sa main qui le maintenait dans le sable le quitta pour agripper la tunique de son vis-à-vis, sentant en lui une sorte d'urgence, ne sachant pas ce que s'était, sauf qu'il voulait sentir sa peau contre lui. Néji arrêta d'agacer les tétons du blond, relevant sa tête alors que ce dernier l'appelait doucement.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement (languement aussi mdr), Naruto s'empressant d'enlever le haut de son compagnon, grommelant en n'y arrivant pas. Néji pouffa et se recula, regardant Naruto droit dans les yeux, enlevant lentement chaque attache, s'abreuvant des yeux de braises qu'avait l'autre. Il commença à la faire glisser contre son épaule, mais la main tannée vint le stopper, le faisant à sa place, déposant de petits baisers et autres suçons. Naruto voulait aussi laisser sa marque et descendit de plus en plus bas, essayant de se poser trop de question, suivant ce que son instinct lui disait de faire.

Il entendit le Hyuga avoir un hoquet de stupeur en sentant glisser contre ses cuisses son pantalon, cela ne fit qu'exciter un peu plus Naruto qui décida de jouer un peu, prenant sur lui, il embrassa le membre déjà dur à travers le tissus, s'amusant à le suçoter. Néji frissonna, Naruto le sentit de par sa main qui était venu dans sa chevelure. Décidant d'arrêter de jouer ainsi, son impatience grandissant, il attrapa l'élastique du boxer et le fit descendre centimètre par centimètre, déposant à chaque morceau de peau dévoilé un baiser. Le sexe de Néji était déjà en érection, Naruto le regarda un instant, déglutissant, et en lécha la verge. Une plainte étranglée mourut dans la gorge de son acolyte, fermant les yeux, il recommença, triturant le gland, léchant, suçotant, finissant finalement par le prendre aussi loin qu'il le pouvait dans sa bouche.

Il sentit la poigne de Néji se faire un peu plus dure dans sa chevelure, mais cela ne le dérangea pas, ses mains, jusque là posées sur les cuisses de son amant, s'avancèrent pour rejoindre pour l'une ses lèvres, et l'autre se mettant à caresser les bourses du châtain. Néji n'en pouvait plus, il tremblait légèrement et ne pouvait restreindre certains de ses gémissements. Il profita que le blond reprenne son souffle un faible instant pour renverser la situation. Il le poussa par une épaule pour le mettre sur le dos, défaisant fébrilement la dernière cloison textile de son amant. L'impatience qu'il montrait fit rire le blond intérieurement, redressé sur ses coudes, mais quand il sentit la chaleur de sa bouche s'emparer de son organe, il oublia tout le reste, se mordant le poing pour ne pas s'entendre gémir, trouvant sa voix bien trop inhabituelle.

Jamais il n'avait ressenti autant de plaisir, et à chaque nouveau mouvement cela semblait s'intensifier. Néji prit en main le pré sperme qui s'écoulait déjà du sexe de Naruto, se le répartissant sur les doigts d'une main en continuant les mouvements de vas et vient avec sa bouche. Il leva les yeux, se demandant ce que ferait le blond en le sentant le préparer, mais lorsqu'il vit sa face, toute logique le quitta. Présentant son premier doigt il sentit le blond se contracter, alors il insista sur son sexe, caressant en même temps ses flancs pour remonter jusqu'à son torse, pinçant et caressant les tétons durcis de plaisir à l'extrême.

Son doigt put entrer plus facilement, il imposa là aussi un rythme, plutôt régulier, faisant bientôt en suivre un deuxième puis un troisième, écoutant chaque plainte du blond, parfois teintées d'un peu de douleur. Son propre sexe lui faisait mal tellement il se contenait, son besoin se faisait de plus en plus pressant. Néji laissa le pénis de son acolyte, faisant rejoindre sa langue à ses doigts pour l'humidifier encore plus, plus rapidement. Naruto n'arrivait plus à penser, ses reins étaient en feu, son ventre était léger et il sentait contre lui le souffle brûlant de son amant. Une ombre apparue devant lui, il la fixa mettant un instant à voir que ce n'était que la frimousse de Néji. Il sentit la main de ce dernier écarter ses cuisses alors qu'il s'installait, le regardant. Naruto lui offrit un sourire, son visage caressé par la longue chevelure qui le chatouiller à chaque mouvement du châtain, lui laissant voir sa face rougie de plaisir, ses yeux embrumés eux aussi et qui surprirent un instant Néji. Il venait de changer devant lui, devenant ceux de Kyubi, mais Naruto ne sembla pas le voir, levant la tête vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Néji commença à le pénétrer, le regard du blond s'ouvrit en grand, de même que sa bouche dans s'éleva un râle mêlé de plaisir et de douleur, le griffant sans le voir dans le dos, agrippant le sable de l'autre. Le Hyuga s'enfonçait de plus en plus loin, susurrant au blond de se détendre. Mais ce dernier ne l'entendait plus, et se laissa glisser dos au sable, levant un peu les hanches pour aider son amant, se focalisant sur la douleur qui lui laisser pourtant un certain plaisir à chaque fois que son membre se gravait un peu plus en lui. Néji l'empala d'un coup de rein puissant et stoppa tout mouvement, regardant le blond qui respirait bruyamment, sentant en lui l'organe de son vis-à-vis, chaud et puissant. Naruto ouvrit les yeux sur le ciel immense, emplit d'étoiles.

-Na..Naruto ? pourquoi pleures tu ? je..je…Néji voulait s'excuser, mais il ne pouvait pas, il ne regrettait pas et avait envie de continuer.

-Aaaah….aaah….C'est….aaah…beau…Naruto désigna le ciel d'un geste large, souriant à son compagnon...et hmmm…tellement bon. Ceci disant il commença à bouger les hanches, l'incitant à se mouvoir.

-Hnnnnn aaaah…hummffff

Néji perdit le peu de raison qu'il lui restait alors que le blond l'embrassait et se mit à sortir puis à rentrer de plus en plus vite, parfois violemment, cassant le rythme juste pour l'entendre murmurer son nom à son oreille car le blond s'était collé à lui, l'enserrant de ses bras. Il sentait contre son ventre le désir de son compagnon, et s'écarta de lui, attrapa sa jambe pour le retourner. Naruto se retrouva à quatre pattes, les mains caressées par l'eau de mer, il sentait les coups de butoir de son amant contre ses fesses et ne put retenir un gémissement lorsqu'il prit en main son sexe pour y imposer son rythme. Ses bras tremblaient, il se sentait plus faible et a nue que jamais, sans défenses et pourtant totalement protéger. Toutes ces sensations qui se perdaient en lui, il n'en pouvait plus, il se mordit le bras pour ne pas hurler comme il aimait ça, l'acte en lui-même, les sensations que lui donnait Néji ou celle du vent qui lui caressait les flancs, ne voyant même pas qu'il se faisait saigné à cause de ses crocs.

Naruto n'en pouvait plus, il se contracta, sentant tout ce qu'il y avait en lui bouillonner, son cœur battait tellement vite et fort qu'il lui faisait mal, et dans un râle, il se déversa dans l'eau qui montait de plus en plus haut. Néji sentit s'écouler entre ses doigts la semence du blond, et serrant les dents, les mains sur chacun de ses flancs, il l'empala une dernière fois, touchant sa prostate et le faisant de nouveau gémir pour se déverser enfin en lui. Naruto sentit son sperme se répandre et cela le surprit. Il réalisait ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Néji respirait rapidement, tentant de reprendre son souffle et sortie de lui pour s'écrouler dans la marée qui était montée et qui balayée leur jambe depuis quelques instants.

_**Fin lemon **_

Naruto ne bougeait plus, il sentait s'écouler de lui la semence de son amant, ce fut la caresse que recevait son bras de Néji qui le réveilla de la transe dans laquelle il était. Il fixa Néji, bouche entrouverte, un trop plein d'information faisant un bouchon dans ses neurones. Son vis-à-vis le regardait lui aussi et comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se redressa, rapprochant son visage du sien pour lui parler et pour mieux voir ses expressions. Naruto n'avait toujours pas bougé, restant à quatre pattes, frissonnant un peu car le vent un peu froid jouait avec leurs sueurs.

-Naruto ?

-…..

-Naruto ? ça …ça va ?

-Je…je…

-NARUTO TU ES LAAAAA ?????

-SAKURA RAMENE TOI ! HEY tu m'écoutes ! vas pas par là !

-Mais tu m'as dit qu'il était vers là Sasukeeee !

-Euh oui mais….

-Huhuhu.

-Ferme là Itachi !

Yeux dans les yeux les amants se mirèrent un instant, devenant aussi rouge l'un et l'autre en comprenant que Sasuke semblaient les avoir vu. Néji attrapa le poignet de Naruto et l'entraîna dans l'eau, le forçant à plonger.

-Que ?

-On pourra au moins lui faire croire à elle que l'on se baignait tout simplement !

-….

-Par contre les deux autres….

-Ils savent ?

-A mon avis oui.

-Pffff, j'ai pas fini de l'entendre le Teme. Quelle galère.

-NARUTO ! NEJI ! c'est vous ?

-OUAIS SAKURA CHIIAAAANNN !!!!

Les deux amants se séparèrent, Naruto se frictionnant rapidement pour enlever toute trace ou odeur qui aurait pu dévoiler leur acte. Trois ombres vinrent en bordure de mer, les scrutant tant bien que mal dans la nuit qui les entourée.

-Vous foutez quoi dans l'eau ?

-La mission a été remplie avec succès, on a eu envie de se baigner un p'tit coup avant que vous n'arriviez. Mais vous avez été rapide quand même. Néji avait pris la parole, ne laissant que son visage hors de l'eau.

-Ma panthère est rapide comme je l'ai dit.

-Disant plutôt que Suna a eu vent de ce qu'il se tramer, une équipe de secours est venue à notre encontre. Naruto va pas plus loin baka tu vas te noyer ! je te previens je les empêcherai de te sauver. Hey Sasukeeee qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Ça se voit pas ?

Le brun pénétra dans l'eau et passa près de Néji, lui passant sous l'eau son caleçon. Néji l'en remercia, le laissant rejoindre Naruto qui se faisait aussi petit que possible. Mais à part son sourire habituel l'Uchiha ne fit aucun commentaire. Enfilant sans en avoir l'air leurs dessous respectifs, ils nagèrent un peu en silence, laissant a Itachi le soin d'éloigner Sakura. Sasuke sortit alors, suivit des deux autres qui s'habillèrent rapidement et ils rejoignirent le couple, Néji remarquant tout comme Sasuke la démarche un peu space du blond.

-Naruto qu'est ce que hmmmm…Sakura avait été stoppée net dans sa question, embrassée par Itachi et en oublia sa question, continuant goulûment le baiser.

-QUE !!!

-Tcchhhh, s'il te plaît Usuratonkachi, ce sera peut être la seule fois où je te demanderais de l'aide alors aide moi. S'il te plaît ! réveille moi de se cauchemar.

-Mais qu'est ce que ?

-On s'est fait attaqué sur le chemin, Itachi l'a aidé, et pour le remercier elle lui a sauté dessus et l'a embrassé. Ensuite ben…ben…erkkkk, comme tu peux le voir. Sasuke détourna le regard du couple l'air d'être sur le point de vomir.

-Ahahaha, c'est bien la première fois que je te vois cette tête ahahahaha.

-Hmpf, qu'elle horreur quand même. Ma coéquipière et lui.

-Jaloux ?

-Pas le moins du monde Dobe. Au fait, Sasuke se mit à murmurer au creux de son oreille, tu devrais te calmer, tes yeux dans cet état brillent dans la nuit.

-……rouge d'une oreille à l'autre, Naruto se mit à bafouiller ce qui fit rire Sasuke.

-Bon, on va se trouver un coin où dormir et où surtout je pourrais me prendre une douche. La mer c'est bien, le sel c'est nul.

-Ah bon tu aimes la mer teme ?

-Non, je préfère la rivière. Bon on y va, vous bougez vous deux ou je vous sépare ?

-Sasukeeee tu peux pas me laisser lààà ? je suis occupée héhéhéhé. Et la rosée reprit ses baisers, mêlant sa langue, rappelant aux deux autres quelques souvenirs bien récents.

-Peuh. Dobe, Néji on y va.

L'Uchiha avait fini de remettre sa ceinture et avait réajuster son arme, ramenant en arrière ses cheveux, il repartit vers la route. Les deux autres suivirent en silence, l'autre couple suivant d'un peu plus loin, main dans la main, la rosée embrassant le brun de temps à autre. Naruto se mit à hauteur du brun, lui lançant des regards en coin mais ne voyait rien que sa face habituelle et neutre.

-Sa…Sasuke ?

-Hn.

-Comment vous nous avez retrouvé ?

-Qui est l'idiot qui va, à chaque fois qu'une mission le permet, à la plage ?

-….tu me connais bien dis donc Teme, hahaha. Le blond passa un bras autour de ses épaules, l'abaissant à son niveau et le secouant un peu.

-Kukuku, moins bien que certain.

-Uh ! BAKA !!! Le blond le lâcha sous le regard de Néji qui avait entendu et sourit, se disant qu'il faudrait parler avec Naruto ensuite.

-Kukuku.

-En tout cas…merci d'être venu dans l'eau tout à l'heure.

-Hm ?

-Je te le redirais pas.

-Kukuku.

Sasuke entra dans un établissement et se ficha devant l'accueil. La jeune femme qui se retourna en lâcha le livre qu'elle tenait, bavant devant les spécimens de la gente masculine du groupe. Voyant l'effet qu'ils leur faisaient, Sasuke s'arma de son plus beau sourire, négociant facilement le prix des chambres. Ils sortirent sur la terrasse intérieure du jardin traditionnel, se faisant guider par l'Uchiha. Ce dernier donna une clé à la rosée et continua pour stopper deux mètres plus loin.

-Pitié, dites moi que Itachi est là. Sasuke se tenait le front, l'air d'avoir mal au crâne.

-Euh…Naruto se retourna…non.

-MAIS TU CROIS QUOI TOI !!! la porte de la rosée explosa pratiquement laissant volé Itachi jusqu'au gazon. Je suis peut être avec toi, ça ne veut pas dire que je suis facile pour te céder la première nuit ! non et puis quoi encore ! tu m'as bien vu ?

-Mais Sakura, je voulais dormir avec toi c'est tout !

-C'est ça oui à d'autres ! et …

-Kukuku tous se tournèrent vers Sasuke, ce dernier ne semblait ne plus pouvoir tenir et son rire devenait de plus en plus fort.

-SASUKE !!!

-Kukuku

Evitant plusieurs projectiles, Sasuke se rendit jusqu'à la chambre des garçons, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire en voyant son frère entré l'air piteux et misérable. Néji aida Sasuke à installer les futons alors que le blond partit prendre sa douche. Lorsqu'il en sortit, ce Sasuke lui fit signe d'y aller, demandant au blond ce qu'ils pourraient manger. Itachi était assis à l'extérieur, regardant le ciel. Quand Néji sortit de la salle de bain, le blond n'était plus là, partit chercher de quoi manger pour les trois autres. Lorsqu'il revint, Sakura s'était invitée, assise entre les jambes du brun, regardant le ciel avec lui, jetant de petit regard discret et inquiet vers Sasuke qui semblait somnoler dans un coin.

Alors que les autres se mirent à manger, Néji profita d'un instant où le blond se trouvait seul pour le rejoindre. Il voulait lui parler mais ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire. Le blond l'avait vu approché et avait rougi sans pour autant le lui montrer puisqu'il avait la tête vers le sol. C'est dans un murmure qu'il décida de rompre le silence, se disant que ce qui était fait était fait, que ça ne pourrait pas changer et que ça ne l'avait pas tuer.

-Comment tu savais ça toi ?

-Quoi ?

-Que…que…S'était possible de prendre un mec comme ça. Néji n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un plus rouge que ça mis à part peut être sa cousine.

-J'écoute les filles quand elles parlent de yaois.

-Hein ?

-Sakura en est une fan pure et dure. Elle a mit Tenten dans le bain et prêté quelques bouquins à Hinata.

-Hein ??!! le blond releva la tête, regardant la rosée d'un nouvel œil.

-Huhuhu.

-N'empêche ça m'a surprit.

-Ouais moi aussi. Naruto regarda l'autre comme un demeuré et puis éclata de rire, se faisant suivre par Néji qui se sentait soulagé de pouvoir reprendre ainsi une conversation normale.

-Qu'est ce qu'ils ont eux ?

-Scène de ménage.

-HEIN ?

-Kukuku.

-Vrai ? mais le brun continua juste de rire. Alors s'est pour ça qu'ils étaient si tendus depuis tout à l'heure ? il s'est passé quoi ?

Sakura s'était penchée par-dessus la cuisse de son petit ami, voulant une réponse du brun, mais ce dernier lui fit juste un clin d'œil et reprit son air neutre et blasé lorsque les deux autres arrivèrent, gratifiant juste leur arrivée d'un rictus sournois et plein de sous entendus. Naruto sembla se crisper devant le regard tout mouillé de Sakura qui observait chacun des mouvements des garçons et prit place finalement à coté de son meilleur ami et lui foutu une grande claque derrière le crâne.

-HEY USURATONKACHI !

-Tu lui as dit quoi !

-Kukuku, rien mais si tu me frappes encore, indépendamment de ma volonté elle pourrait savoir.

-ALORS C'EST VRAIIII !!!! Vous êtes ensemble ???

-SASUKE !!! TEMEEEEE

-Kukuku.

-Bon puisqu'elle le sait.

-Hein ? mais avant que Naruto n'eut pu réagir, Néji scella ses lèvres, approfondissant de sa langue le baiser. D'abord gêner, le blond oublia bien vite les spectateurs.

-Ouuuaaaaahhhh, du yaoi en live ! ahahahahaha va falloir que je dise ça aux filles moi ! mwahahaha.

-SAKURA !

Mais la jeune fille n'écouta pas les supplications du blond qui la suivi pourtant jusqu'à sa chambre d'où elle l'en chassa d'un coup de pied puis en fermant la porte. Naruto arriva comme une furie pour exploser la face de son partenaire qui le maintint à un bras de lui par son front, riant de son coup. Itachi partit s'installer dans son futon les laissant se disputer jusqu'à ce que Néji n'intervienne en attrapant le blond par les aisselles pour le traîner à sa suite.

-Il ne lui a pas dit le pire Naruto, à mon avis tu ne devrais pas le tenter.

-Glups.

-Kukuku

-C'est quoi ce rire Teme ! je t'interdis ! t'entends !

-Kukuku.

Et Sasuke continuant de glousser dans son coin partit rejoindre sa couchette, laissant les deux amants rejoindre les leurs. Naruto tiqua en voyant son futon accolé à celui de Néji et le traîna un peu plus loin, sourd aux suppliques de Néji qui finit par se recevoir un coussin de Sasuke qui voulait du silence. Alors boudant dans son coin, le Hyuga fit silence, le lui renvoyant en pleine face. Naruto essaya de ne pas y penser, s'endormant avec assez de mal. Au matin ce fut lui qui les réveilla tous en hurlant comme une vierge effarouchée lorsqu'il se retrouva nez contre nez avec Néji qui dans la nuit avait migré vers lui.

Les deux Uchiha maugréèrent dans leurs coins, sharingans de la partie car croyant être attaqués, Néji s'était redressé d'un bond main sur les oreilles en grimaçant alors que le blond s'était enfuit dans la salle de bain. Sakura ouvrit leur porte à ce moment là, gant enfilé, un kunai dans chaque main, les cheveux en bataille et l'air d'avoir envie de tuer quiconque serait le responsable de tout ce bazar. Enfermé dans sa pièce, Naruto dut se rendre à l'évidence, tous ce qu'ils avaient fait la nuit précédente n'était pas un rêve, et ce qu'il y avait dans son caleçon ne cessait de lui rappeler qu'il aimerait bien recommencé tout de suite. Il essaya de faire un mouvement, mais fut gêné laissant sans le vouloir une plainte s'envolée. Main devant la bouche pour ne pas se faire entendre des autres, il alla jusqu'à la douche, ouvrit l'eau à fond et se jeta en dessous, guidant sa main jusqu'à son sexe déjà tendu où il imposa un rythme de va et vient de plus en plus rapide, se mordant l'autre pour ne pas laisser un seul gémissement sortir.

Lorsqu'il ressortit personne ne semblait avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit, déglutissant quand même devant le regard des garçons qui s'échauffaient pour la journée, faisant rouler leurs muscles pour n'avoir aucun problème plus tard. Sakura était repartie dans sa chambre et Néji le mit au courant qu'il partirait dans l'heure, ce qui le fit acquiescer en évitant du mieux qu'il pouvait son regard. Il sentit une sueur froide le prendre lorsque Sasuke et Itachi se disputèrent l'entrée de la salle de bain, le laissant face à face à son amant, le faisant sursauter à chacun de ses gestes, nerveux.

-Je vais acheter de quoi p'tit déjeuner.

-Je te suis.

-Euh non non c'est bon Néji je vais m'en sortir je…

Mais Naruto comprit en le voyant se chausser qu'il n'aurait rien à ajouter, Néji le suivrait coûte que coûte. Ils marchaient l'un à coté de l'autre depuis un moment, et Naruto trouvait tous éléments du décor intéressant au point de s'émerveiller sur la fissure d'un mur. Cela inquiétait de plus en plus Néji qui se disait que le blond devait vraiment tout regretter.

-Naruto.

-Hm. Le blond continuait de fixer tous ce qui n'était pas du coté du Hyuga avec intensité.

-Je suis désolé.

-A propos de quoi ?

-Je sais que tu regrettes. Je n'aurais pas du commencer hier, ainsi…

-Qui t'as dit que je regretter ?

-…..tu ne me regardes plus et tu évites tout contact.

-Oh ça….ahahah. Le rire du blond était un minimum stresser. C'est juste que j'ai peur de te sauter dessus si je te regarde c'est tout. Rien que ce matin pour me calmer ça a pas été facile du tout.

-…..hein ?

-Ouais ahahah, désolé.

Naruto battait carrément Hinata pour ses rougeurs, et après un instant de surprise, Néji put enfin sourire, comprenant que le blond était juste gêner mais rien de plus. Enfin libérer du point qu'il avait sur les épaules, il lui attrapa la main, bataillant pour la garder lorsque le blond sursauta pour la lui enlever. Vainqueur il arborait un sourire satisfait qui dura jusqu'à la commande où il dut le lâcher pour l'aider à porter la nourriture et les boissons, laissant enfin Naruto retrouver une couleur de visage normale.

Le groupe sortit de la ville avec un peu de retard et se mit sur le chemin du retour. Quand ils arrivèrent à Konoha, Sasuke était sur les nerfs et cela se voyait clairement. Tsunade regarda le jeune homme qui se tenait au milieu des deux couples, Néji se tenant près de Naruto mais ne faisant aucun gestes explicites alors que Sakura était pendue au bras de son cher et tendre en gloussant, se rappelant de la face de Ino lorsqu'elle l'avait croisé en venant dans le bureau de la cinquième.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-A ma gauche un couple, à ma droite un…

-TEME !

-…couple. Le brun avait un superbe sourire, mains aux hanches et riait sournoisement.

-…..vraiment ?

-Hn. J'ai du supporter ça pendant tout le trajet de retour. Les Ita-chan et autre Naru-chan je l'ai supporte plus. Dites moi que la mission est finie que je puisse rentrer chez moi et oublier, faire comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé.

-Huhuhu, c'est presque une supplique, comme c'est plaisant de voir cette attitude chez toi Sasuke. Bon votre mission est validée, vos rapports acceptés, reposez vous, d'ici à ce que je vous confie de nouveau quelque chose.

Sasuke tourna les talons rapidement cherchant à s'enfuir des deux paires le suivant. Il ouvrit les portes gardées par les anbus, s'engouffrant vers le portail fermant la barrière entourant les locaux de l'Hokage et l'ouvrit en grand pour s'arrêter d'un coup. Devant lui se tenait Ino l'air inquiète et pourtant un peu en colère. Sakura, main dans la main avec Itachi, stoppa près de son beau frère en la regardant.

-Ino ? qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Tu es avec lui ?

-Hu ? oui avec Itachi.

-Alors ! alors !

-……la rosée lâcha la main de son brun pour aller vers sa meilleur amie mais n'eut même pas un pas à faire.

-DONC SASUKEEE EST TOUT À MOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!! YATTAAAAAAAAA !!

-INO LÂCHE MOI !!!

-SAsukEEEeeeee kuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnn.

-Aargghhh. Mais lâche moi !

-Tu veux de l'aide Teme ? hahahahaha. Naruto s'était accroupi auprès du brun, mis à terre par la blonde qui essayait de l'embrasser.

-Dépêche toi avant que je la chidorise ! ou PIRE ! INO LÂCHE MOI MAINTENANT !!! Naruto vit les sharingans et comprit que le brun était vraiment à bout, alors il lança un regard à Sakura.

-Hey la truie, un peu de tenue.

-La ferme gros front !!! t'as eu ton Uchiha, j'aurais le mien !!!

-Pffff. La rosée attrapa son amie par le dos et la sépara de Sasuke, l'immobilisant pour lui chuchoter au creux de l'oreille. Un peu de tenue, t'attire tous les regards, et tu sais aussi bien que moi que Sasuke déteste ça. C'est d'ailleurs une des raisons qui fait qu'il aime se promener seul. Soit un peu plus stratégique ma vieille.

-Oohhh !! ohohohoh.

-Héhéhé.

-J'aimerais pas te faire peur Sasuke, mais fais gaffe à tes arrières, j'ai l'impression qu'elles conspirent. Le brun regardait par-dessus son épaule, blanc comme un linge alors que Naruto, blasé, se frottait le menton.

-Tchhhh.

-Ahahahaha. Allez viens, je t'offre un coup.

-Quoi ?

-A BOIRE BAKA ! non mais tu t'imaginais quoi là !

-C'est toi Dobe qui fait des sous entendu ! j'ai rien dit moi !!!

-Vous vous calmez vous deux ? Itachi passa près d'eux, mettant un bras autour de sa compagne.

-Oh tais toi toi, t'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire !

-Oui oui c'est ça, amène toi petit frère.

-Grmpffff, mais Sasuke le suivit, continuant de jurer à voix basse.

-Ils ont l'air de mieux s'entendre ces deux là, non ?

-Ouais.

Naruto souriait du tableau qui s'offrait à lui, acceptant de prendre la main de Néji et de suivre le groupe en dépit de l'envie qui commençait à le prendre aux tripes de jeter celui qu'il tenait dans un buisson pour se le faire. Pour se changer les idées il se mit à charrier Sasuke, souriant à pleine dents de le faire enrager sous le regard d'un Néji toujours autant surpris de voir l'Uchiha si enclin à réagir lorsque les vannes venaient du blond. Ils entrèrent dans une petite échoppe et Sasuke les laissa un instant.

-T'y est allé fort quand même là Naruto. Il avait déjà la haine…

-Mais c'est pas grave ahahah que veux tu qu'il me fasse Sakura ?

-A mon avis Naruto, tu devrais te méfier.

-Hein ? le blond soutint le regard noir de l'Uchiha présent.

-Avec toi et moi il peut être sournois.

-Avec moi ?

-Oui c'est vrai que j'ai remarqué qu'il te faisait souvent des coups bas.

-Hein ? comme quoi Sakura ?

-Et ben…

-Oi, faites moi une place ou je me casse.

-Ne ?

-Sasukeeeee kuuuuunnn.

-…..j'm'casse.

-Ahahaha viens là baka.

Naruto lui attrapa la main et le fit s'asseoir d'office à coté de lui, se collant de se fait un peu plus à Néji, attrapant de l'autre main un dango que le brun avait ramené comme encas. Le blond s'enfila la petite brochette d'une bouchée, se laissant un peu de sauce au coin des lèvres qui n'échappa pas à son petit ami. Se léchant les babines d'avance, le bras de Néji passa autour de l'épaule du blond pour lui faire tourner la tête et l'embrasser. La mâchoire d'Ino heurta la table violemment en voyant ça sous le rire franc de Sakura qui n'en perdait pas une miette cependant. Une ombre apparue près d'eux, un serveur tout sourire qui n'eut pas le temps de s'en départir lorsqu'il apprit à voler.

-OUAAAaaaaahhhh !!!!

-Galère Temari frappe pas les…

-MERCI !

-Ne ? Naruto avait les yeux grands ouverts, voyant le serveur venu prendre commande, au sol, l'air déboussolé.

-J'ai eu un message de mon frère, merci, merci ! grâce à vous il n'a rien eu…..attends…je….j'ai bien vu….Ooooh, si c'est pas mignon.

-Galère.

-…. Naruto aussi rouge qu'une tomate tentait de ne pas fuir du regard les deux jeunes gens.

-Ça chôme pas apparemment du coté de l'équipe 7 ahahah. Kiba et Hinata sortirent de derrière eux, la jeune femme aidant l'homme à terre à se relever. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça se fasse vraiment, t'avais raison Hinata.

-Bien sur que oui huhuhu. On peux se joindre à vous ou vous êtes déjà trop ?

-Plus on est de fous plus on rit. Aaahhh noooon Chojiii lâche moi ce plat !!!

-Pffff, j'm'casse.

-Non tu restes là baka !!! Sasuke lui lança un regard froid. OI !!! UN SERVEUR !!!

-Si elle ne l'avait pas mis au sol la commande serait déjà partie.

-Arrête de maugréer comme une vieille peau toi.

Le serveur osa s'approcher à nouveau de la tablée, écrivant rapidement mais pas assez sous tous ce qui fusait autour de lui. Il allait craquer et s'enfuir en pleurant pour quitter ce job ingrat lorsque Itachi attrapa le carnet et recopia tout tranquillement alors que les conversations continuaient chez les autres, souriant alors que Sakura lui donnait de petit baiser sur la joue ou lui chuchotait ce dont elle se souvenait. Shikamaru jeta un œil avant de rendre le carnet au serveur, sentant la main de sa compagne un peu moite.

-Hey.

-Hm ? le groupe mira Temari qui n'avait pas son petit sourire malicieux habituel. J'ai reçu un message de Gaara, il arrive bientôt et remercie Konoha pour son aide…à nouveau.

-Ahahah, mais je l'aiderai autant de fois qu'il en aura besoin Temari. Et ça, ce sera autant moi que tout le reste du village pour lui ou quiconque de Suna qui sera dans le besoin. Gaara est un très bon ami, je ferai toujours tout ce que je peux pour lui.

-Je le sais Naruto. Son sourire revenait enfin. Au fait vous savez quoi ? je vais rester au village.

-Hein ?

-Galère.

-Quoi t'es pas heureux peut être !

-Si, si, range moi ce poings Temari.

-Ahahah, oui je reste ici en tant qu'ambassadrice pour Suna. Mais je n'en dirais pas plus, c'est encore assez secret.

-Ooooh vous allez vous marier alors ? Les filles se penchèrent vers elle mais la blonde fit la moue.

-Ah non, c'est pas encore dans mes projets ça. Et qui sait, je peux encore mieux que ce nul.

-Hey !

-Je plaisante ahahaha, te vexe pas comme ça.

-Par contre eux vont se marier. Shino se tenait derrière ses deux coéquipiers, venant d'apparaître de nulle part, et ramena un siège de plus pour se mettre à leurs cotés.

-C'est vraiiiiii !!! les filles avaient des yeux de droguées vers Hinata alors que les garçons saluaient le nouveau venu.

-…..toute rouge la jeune fille remua la tête de bas en haut.

-Oui on a prévu ça pour bientôt. Kiba passa sa main autour de son flanc et l'embrassa sur le front.

-Et si on le faisait à l'arrivée du Kazekage ?

-…..

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Hinata ? Néji regardait sa cousine qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

-J'aurais aimé que père vienne.

-….il ne te parle toujours pas ?

-Non. Il ne veut pas comprendre.

-…..

-Voilà vos plats alors…

Et tandis que le serveur s'empêtrait dans la destination des plats, Néji continua de mirer sa cousine. Elle retrouva le sourire, tentant de faire oublier le sujet, les autres passèrent comprenant qu'elle n'avait pas envi d'en parler. Et Naruto serrait de plus en plus la main de Néji qu'il tenait à s'en briser dans la sienne. Ce dernier l'embrassa, attirant tout les regards, tirant un rictus à Sasuke qui passa sa main au dessus du ramen de son ami.

-Tu fais quoi Sasuke ?

-Une mouche. Le brun ne perdait pas son sourire en coin, défiant son frère du regard de dire quoi que ce fût d'autre.

-….

Le repas fut vite consommé, et Sasuke s'amusait comme un fou en sentant près de lui le blond tremblotait. Il riait jaune et ne tarda pas à arguer qu'il était bien trop fatigué pour continuer la soirée. Le sourire de l'Uchiha s'étira un peu plus sous le regard de son aîné qui semblait comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils laissèrent Sakura en cours de route qui commençait à s'inquiéter du blond qui avait fuit lorsqu'elle avait voulue le toucher, puis les Uchiha disparurent à un croisement de route plus loin, laissant les deux amants seuls. Naruto marchait au devant de son compagnon, un peu vite, suant à grosse goutte, serrant convulsivement la main.

-Naruto ? Néji s'approcha un peu plus pour le toucher, voir ce qu'il avait, mais le blond accéléra, arrachant sa main de la sienne qui l'avait en fait à peine effleuré

-…….

-Naruto ?

Il voulait s'imposer à lui et trotta pour se mettre à son niveau mais le blond accéléra, montant les marches menant à chez lui quatre à quatre, ouvrant la serrure comme un dératé. Néji était figé dans la même pose, ayant juste eu le temps de bouger la tête pour suivre le mouvement. Montant rapidement les marches, il arriva devant la porte laissée battante. Y passant la tête, il appela le blond, mais ce dernier ne répondit pas. Alors il activa son byakugan et regarda où il se trouvait. Ce fut dans sa chambre qu'il distingua sa silhouette tremblotante.

-Naruto ?

-….

-Hey ! y'a un problème ? Naruto !

-….

-TU OUVRES CETTE PUTAIN DE PORTE OU JE L'ECLATE !!!

-….

-NARUTO !!!

-Tchhh.

_**Euh lemon…**_

Le blond ouvrit la porte d'un geste violent, attrapant le poignet de son amant, le tira à lui et l'écrasa contre le mur, l'embrassant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Néji suivait le rythme, sentant contre sa cuisse l'érection de son compagnon. Naruto laissa enfin ses lèvres, descendant le long de son cou, le débarrassant de sa tunique avec précipitation. Néji ne bougea qu'une main qu'il descendit lentement vers le sexe du blond et le toucha, le faisant gémir d'un plaisir teinté de douleur. Reculant, Naruto baissa son visage inondé d'une sueur froide, haletant, tremblotant.

-Né..Néji…part…vaut mieux.

-Qu'est ce qui t'as mis dans cet état ?

-Ch'ai pas…j'ai chaud…c'est insupportable…

-….

-Et j'en ai tellement envi…c'est pas naturel…c'est…C'est…uuuhh uuh

-….

Naruto n'arrivait plus à se contenir, la tension en elle était si forte qu'il s'était mit à pleurer, à moitié plié en deux, car son envie se faisait de plus en plus pressante. Néji alla à lui, et se laissa tomber à genou devant son amant, ne lui laissant pas le temps de s'échapper, ouvrit sa braguette et enfourna son sexe tendu à l'extrême. Naruto prit appuis sur les épaules de son vis-à-vis, sentant ses jambes s'entrechoquées. Les sensations semblaient décuplées, chaque coups de langues le faisait frémir de plaisir, chaque succion manquait de le faire s'écrouler sur son compagnon. Néji commençait à le préparer et l'entendit lui dire de s'écarter, ce qu'il ne fit pas assez vite, recevant sa semence qu'il avala. Le goût âpre n'était pas vraiment au sien mais il continua ce qu'il faisait en voyant que le blond restait toujours dur.

Naruto n'en pouvait plus, lentement il se laissa tomber au sol, guidé par son amant qui commença à le pénétrer doucement, trop de l'avis du blond qui passa ses jambes autour de ses flancs pour le faire entrer en lui d'une poussée. Néji se sentit renverser sur le dos alors que son amant se mit à se déhancher sur lui de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus violemment. Ce rythme sauvage lui plaisait, et il faisait son possible pour le suivre, embrassant le blond qui le blessa en le mordant un peu trop fort lorsqu'il fit glisser sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. Le passage qui avait d'abord était rêche devint comme lubrifié, il se sentait rentré plus facilement, plus loin, et par-dessus l'odeur qu'ils exaltaient, il sentit celle du sang. Naruto était blessé mais semblait s'en fiche, ses yeux rubis fiévreux le regardant lorsqu'il arrêtait ses baisers pour voir s'il allait bien.

Contre son torse il se reçut le sperme de son acolyte qui stoppa tout mouvement, respirant à grande bouffée, le regard de Naruto se fit presque malsain puis vicieux, Néji se demandait ce qu'il pouvait penser. L'autre se pencha avec une lenteur toute calculée, le fixant droit dans les yeux, léchant par petites lapées sa propre semence, chatouillant au passage sa peau où se répandit un frisson. Cela fit sourire le blond qui l'embrassa longuement, ne le lâchant finalement que pour lui présenter ses doigts.

Néji regardait les doigts de son compagnon, comprenant ce qu'il désirait, il déglutit tant bien que mal devant la face du blond qui le faisait de plus en plus fondre, ce disant que si s'était lui, il pourrait bien faire un effort. D'ailleurs lui l'avait bien fait. Il sortit sa langue de manière outrageusement indécente, touchant le premier doigt de son acolyte, en donnant des petits coups de langue, finissant par l'enrouler autour pour l'enfourner et les suçoter, croquant parfois l'un d'eux. Naruto avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler, son sexe était de nouveau en pleine forme et il essayait de combattre la seule pensée qui lui traversait le cerveau. Enlevant ses doigts de la cavité buccale qu'il remplaça par sa langue, il les enfonça un peu plus bas, doucement, sachant que le châtain ne guérirait pas aussi vite que lui.

Ce dernier sentait le souffle brûlant contre sa face, écoutant les râles de plaisir de son compagnon qui appréciait déjà rien qu'en le préparant les sensations qu'il ressentait, l'accompagna finalement. Naruto insistait de plus en plus, voyant son amant se détendre, le sentant presque prêt, l'embrassant toujours, fourrant finalement sa face dans le creux de sa nuque en titillant son oreille puis y souffla dans un soupir qu'il allait commencer. Il le redressa et le fit s'asseoir sur ses cuisses commençant à le caresser lorsqu'une idée le prit, riant doucement, il joignit ses mains dans le dos de Néji en lui laissant des suçons sur la clavicule, descendant doucement vers son torse où il captura ses tétons durcis. C'est alors que Néji sentit une autre langue de l'autre coté de son cou.

Tournant légèrement la tête alors que le blond l'embrassait, il découvrit un deuxième Naruto au sourire carnassier. Deux paires d'yeux feux le mangeaient littéralement, et le clone lui attrapa le menton, l'enlevant à l'original pour reprendre le baiser alors que l'autre descendait plus bas pour s'occuper de son torse de ses lèvres, reprenant sa préparation. Néji sentait les mains se baladées sur lui, le caressant et l'effleurant, excitant ses sens. Il le sentit de nouveau en lui, il commençait aussi à perdre la tête, embrassant l'un puis l'autre, ne sachant plus la main duquel le caressait.

Il sentit son sexe entrer et sortir d'une cavité chaude et humide, découvrant en réouvrant les yeux qu'il s'agissait de Naruto agenouillé devant lui. Mais le deuxième tapa sur l'épaule de son double, Néji était à présent dos au Naruto original qui lui demanda de se mettre à quatre pattes, le pénétrant par petite poussée, attentif à chacune de ses plaintes, le caressant et l'embrassant sur le dos sous le regard de son double. Quand il fut entré au maximum, il commença à bouger petit à petit, rythmant ses à coups de manière désordonnée. Le clone de Naruto se pencha et l'embrassa, faisant signe à son original qui se pencha d'un coup en heurtant la prostate de son amant. L'autre lui parla en chuchotant et Naruto opina de la tête.

Une de ses mains glissa sur son torse, le ramenant en arrière, lentement, progressivement. Néji se retrouva assis sur Naruto qui lui embrassait les épaules et la nuque, glissant ses mains dans sa longue chevelure. Cette position un peu inconfortable le faisait glisser encore plus contre le blond, c'est alors qu'il sentit une main sur son sexe. Ouvrant les yeux, il vit le clone de son amant se positionner devant lui, s'aidant d'une main pour se faire pénétrer, se maintenant de l'autre sur l'une de ses épaules. Néji voyait toutes les expressions que l'Uzumaki prenait à chaque centimètre de gagner sur son membre. Dans un gémissement Naruto commença à se déhancher, le second mimant le premier. Le Hyuga ne savait plus où donner de la tête, autant de sensation en une seule fois le rendait fou, il donnait et prenait en même temps, ses mains dans les dos du clone pour l'aider du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Il n'en pouvait plus, il se sentait rentrer et sortir et cela se passait aussi en lui, de plus en plus vite et loin. Lorsque Naruto toucha sa prostate il n'eut pu plus se retenir, gémissant, demandant plus encore et encore. Il éjacula, tâchant le torse du clone qui continua à se déhancher un instant avant de disparaître dans un petit nuage de fumée, faisant accumuler au blond tout ce qu'il avait reçu. Un râle plus fort que les autres se fit entendre lorsque toute les informations furent traitées, à son tour il vint, se collant au dos de Néji, un bras autour de son torse, écoutant le rythme effréné de son cœur, l'autre sur le sol, les maintenant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Lui aussi il sentait dans son dos son cœur, cela faisait un boucan impossible et pourtant il n'y avait autour d'eux que le silence le plus total. Naruto se retira, laissant Néji sur le sol, à moitié endormi, et l'embrassa encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que l'autre ne réagissent plus, endormi profondément.

_**Fin du lemon.**_

Naruto le coucha dans son lit et partit à la douche, son sexe était encore dressé et il fit son possible pour évacuer ce qu'il restait. Lorsqu'il ressortit un peu plus tard Néji dormait toujours, alors il le rejoignit, se couchant près de lui et l'encerclant dans ses bras, nichant son visage dans son cou et profitant de l'odeur qui s'échappait de lui et qui lui plaisait énormément. Dormir si près de quelqu'un était une première pour lui, mais il aimait ça, et en s'endormant il décida qu'il ferait tout pour ne jamais perdre ce privilège.

En se réveillant il tomba dans le regard violet, Néji avait ouvert les yeux dans ses bras, dans la même position, et il s'était sentit tellement bien. Il continuait à le regarder et le blond avança les lèvres qu'ils scellèrent. La situation était particulière, ils flottaient encore un peu dans l'ambiance, chacun échangeant avec l'autre une caresse ou un baiser lorsqu'il passait devant son amant. Quand ils furent changés et douchés, Néji se planta sur le petit balcon du blond, profitant du soleil haut déjà dans le ciel et du vent qui jouait dans ses mèches alors qu'il se faisait une tresse, se faisant rejoindre par l'autre qui lui confia un thé quand il eut fini.

Naruto le regarda longuement mâcher un biscuit qu'il avait emmené, et le Hyuga le vit. Joueur il le cala entre ses dents, remuant le biscuit de haut en bas, l'invitant à le manger ainsi. Naruto ne se fit pas prier, croquant un bout, avançant vers les lèvres qui le maintenait, l'embrassant, profitant du goût un peu sucré, récupérant les miettes qui traînées, glissant ses bras derrière sa nuque.

-Pffff même ici.

-Ne ? Sasuke ? le blond avait mis fin au baiser, tournant la tête de coté pour voir le brun planté de son air le plus arrogant et blasé sur un rebord proche d'eux.

-Hn.

-Tu fous quoi là ?

-J'avais pas envie de les voir se faire des papouilles, je les ai abandonnés.

-Ahahaha tu connais de tels mots toi ahahahaha.

-Baka. Le brun prit place sur la barrière.

-T'as pas peur qu'ils fassent pire maintenant que t'es plus là ?

-Je suis son frère ni plus ni moins et Sakura n'est que ma coéquipière. Je ne suis pas tenue d'être le gardien de l'un où de l'autre. Sasuke avait enfin lâché des yeux le blond pour les poser sur lui.

-Tsunade ne t'avait-elle pas défendu de le laisser seul ?

-Peuh, cette vioque me fait chier.

-……Néji regarda Naruto longuement et celui-ci souriait.

-Alors ça veut dire que tu lui fais un minimum confiance pour lui confier Sakura tout de même non ?

-….hn.

-Mais encore ? qu'est ce qui me dit que moi je peux ?

-Hmpf. Quand on a sauvé Gaara il nous a aidé, quand on l'a ramené on s'est aussi fait attaqué et il a été le premier à réagir, plus il y a tout ce qu'il m'a raconté et que je pense de plus en plus vrai. Donc oui, dans un certain sens je lui fais confiance.

-Ahahaha, t'es mignon quand tu es gêné ahahaha.

-Tsss stupide Dobe. Néji eut un sourire, sachant qu'il n'avait rien à craindre du brun et laissa le duo, partant vers la cuisine.

-Tu veux un truc à boire Sasuke ? mais le brun y répondit négativement d'un geste de la tête, la penchant finalement de coté pour voir Naruto dans le blanc des yeux.

-Alors Usuratonkachi ?

-Hm ?

-T'y réfléchiras à deux fois avant de me faire chier maintenant non ?

-Ne ? d'un signe de tête Sasuke désigna Néji dont la démarche était assez explicite.

-Kukuku, le rire sadique de Sasuke l'aiguilla et confirma sur ce qu'il pensait depuis hier soir. Apparemment vous vous êtes bien amuser hm ?

-JE VAIS TE TUEEEERRRRR !!!! tu m'as fait quoiiiii !!!!

-Un aphrodisiaque.

-QUOIIIIiiiii !!!!

-KUKUKU parce que t'as pas aimé peut être ? kukuku

Le brun bloqua plusieurs coups, voyant son camarade devenir de plus en plus rouge, au rythme des souvenirs ressurgissant, chaque frappées devenant plus molle à mesure que son ventre se nouait en se rappelant. Il stoppa, ses yeux recommençant à changer de couleur.

-…si en fait…

-Kukuku. Alors faut plutôt me remercier non ? t'as l'air d'avoir bien profité de…

-MAIS C'EST PAS UNE CHOSE À FAIRE !!!! BAKA !!!!

-MAIS VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER OUI !!! Y'A DES GENS QUI VEULENT DORMIR ICI !!! C'ETAIT PAS SUFFISANT HIER SOIR ??!!!

De l'immeuble accolé avait surgi une monstrueuse bonne femme qui hurlait à son rompre les cordes vocales, faisant se retourner des passants beaucoup plus bas. Naruto semblait figé et cassé, blanc comme la neige et semblant suffoquer. D'un coup tout son sang afflua au niveau de ses joues, au point que l'Uchiha s'attendait à le voir s'évanouir car n'en ayant plus assez pour irriguer son cerveau.

-……Sasuke, je vais vraiment te tuer.

-Kukuku, mais ce n'est pas moi qui a tenu le voisinage alerte toute la nuit.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Néji venait d'apparaître, attrapant Naruto qui s'était jeté devant lui.

-JE VAIS TE TUER TEMEEEE !!!!

-Kukuku.

Néji ne put retenir longtemps son amant qui se mit à poursuivre son coéquipier de toit en toit comme des enfants. Il s'adossa au mur derrière lui, soufflant en pensant qu'elle serait sa vie, mais finalement cela le fit sourire. Il salua Tenten et Lee qui semblait venir à lui par voie terrestre. Il les fit entrer, discutant et leur proposant de quoi boire, les voyant attaquer sur les dernières nouvelles que les filles avaient déjà véhiculées, alors que plus loin retentissaient les cris de rage et les rires des deux autres jeunes hommes.

Dans l'après midi, Naruto eut soudain un air sérieux après que Sasuke lui eut parlé au creux de l'oreille alors qu'ils regardaient la télé. Il le regarda et l'autre haussa les épaules reprenant sa place dans le fauteuil où il était depuis un moment parfaitement calé. Soucieux un moment, l'air de baliser, les deux perles azuréennes se perdirent finalement dans celle de Néji qui n'attendait que ça pour savoir ce qu'il pouvait penser.

-Néji….j'aimerais mettre mon tuteur au courant de notre relation.

-Ton tuteur ?

-Iruka sensei.

-…..d'accord.

-…..

Laissant Sasuke dans son appartement, Naruto embarqua Néji dans son sillage pour se rendre chez celui qu'il considérait comme son père. Chaque pas devenait plus pesant, le trajet plus long, la moindre raison de s'arrêter était bonne, Néji le voyait, l'autre balisait à mort. Il lui prit la main, espérant que cela lui donnerait un peu plus de courage.

-J'ai peur.

-De quoi ?

-Qu'il me jette. Qu'il ne m'aime plus. Si je considère Sasuke comme mon frère, Iruka sensei est mon père. Je ne veux pas le voir quitter ma vie pour ça.

-……s'il t'aime vraiment, cela ne le dérangera pas.

-Mais ton oncle t'aimait ….pardon.

-Huhuhu, ne t'en fais pas, mon oncle m'aime je le sais. simplement il n'accepte pas, il n'est pas très ouvert. Iruka sensei l'est non ?

-….je l'espère.

-On arrive.

-Hm.

Ils sonnèrent une fois puis deux, et Naruto était près à s'en aller en courant lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur le sensei. Il leur offrit un sourire magnifique et leur demanda d'entrée, mais Naruto semblait cloué au sol.

-Iruka sensei ! je !je ! vous êtes comme un père pour moi alors ! alors je vous présente celui que j'aime ! De part cette tirade rapide, il lui avoua tout, tête baissée en attendant sa réponse.

-…….Seul Néji vit la face de Iruka, d'abord surprise puis montrant un peu de compassion et de tristesse, vite balayées par un sourire un peu gêné.

-Alors je suis comme un père pour toi, je suis heureux de te l'entendre dire Naruto. Tu…

-Vous n'avez pas entendu ??? je sors avec Néji !! le blond le regardait droit dans les yeux, sur la défensive, et Iruka y vit la peur et pourtant toute sa détermination à protéger cette union.

-Si si j'ai entendu. Et alors ? t'es assez grand pour savoir ce que tu fais Naruto non ?

-…….MERCI.

Le blond se jeta à son cou, le remerciant en le serrant à le briser en deux, reniflant pour ne pas se laisser aller au point de pleurer. Iruka resta stoïque un instant et puis se laissa aller, tapotant dans son dos, puis invita Néji à entrer, lui laissant voir un sourire qu'il ne verrait jamais chez son oncle, traînant Naruto comme un enfant par la main. Le blond se laissa faire, tentant d'essuyer une larme de soulagement et puis se rappela de Néji, se retournant alors pour voir sa réaction. Ce dernier s'approcha et l'embrassa, ce qui fit rougir leur ancien professeur.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quand Gaara arriva, quelques jours étaient passés, Naruto l'accueillit main dans la main avec Néji. Ce fut eux qui se chargèrent de sa protection dans le village, ne le lâchant pratiquement jamais ce qui rendit Néji jaloux plus d'une fois. Plusieurs soirées furent mises en place par le blond, souvent imprévues car le planning de son ami n'était jamais certain. Ce fut pendant l'une d'elle qu'il lui parla de Hinata et Kiba et que ces derniers lui promirent chaleureusement de l'inviter, oubliant peu à peu les formalités pour retrouver toutes la verve de leur jeunesse. Gaara aimait cette ambiance où il pouvait oublier un instant le formel de son rang et offrit au couple un sourire qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Sur une poignée de main le Kazekage quitta le village quelques jours après, promettant de revenir bientôt, se devant de toute manière consolider l'alliance qu'il faisait en laissant sa sœur dans ce village.

Quelques mois plus tard il était de retour, amenant dans son sillage quelques ninjas de son village pour les laisser sur place et suppléer sa sœur. Il assista au mariage aux cotés de l'Hokage, partageant leur ferveur, remarquant la proximité qu'il avait déjà distingué entre le blond et son colocataire. Hinata habillée d'un kimono blanc et parée de bijoux magnifique pleura lorsque celui qui était à présent son mari l'embrassa après lui avoir passé sa bague. Elle était heureuse, cela se voyait sur sa face et en voulant quitter la place pour se rendre là où la suite de la cérémonie se passer, elle sursauta. Au milieu de la foule, habillée suivant le thème avec des tenues traditionnelles, vit son père et sa sœur, cette dernière tenant le carton d'invitation qui avait du être mainte fois froissé.

-Père ?

-Alors tu l'as fait.

-Oui. Elle maintenait son regard et leva la main pour lui montrer sa bague. Je m'appelle Hinata Inuzuka maintenant.

-….Ainsi soit il. Hiashi tourna la tête vers son gendre, le regardant droit dans les yeux et la détermination de celui-ci le fit sourire.

-Tu acceptes père.

-Tu as ma bénédiction. Je suis désolé d'être une telle tête de mule Hinata.

-Ahahahaha.

Dans un grand rire elle partie se jeter dans ses bras, le serrant à lui en couper le souffle. Le remerciant, l'atmosphère s'était détendue d'un coup, encore plus lorsqu'elle lui murmura à l'oreille et qu'il sursauta de surprise en regardant le jeune homme qui s'avançait vers eux, l'air assuré et un sourire de bonheur sur la face. Il récupéra Hinata qu'il embrassa sur la tempe, passant un bras autour de ses hanches. La jeune fille n'avait pas lâché des yeux son père, et Hanabi ne comprenait pas l'échange qu'il se faisait alors que les invités se levaient.

-Père ?

-Hn ? oh Hanabi….tu sais quoi ma fille ?

-….

-Tu vas être tante.

-Hein ?

-Ta sœur est enceinte !

-…..

Et Naruto qui s'était approché avec Néji se mit à applaudir à s'en faire mal aux mains en entendant cela, suivit par les autres au rythme du bouche à oreille qui s'était fait. Des félicitations fusaient d'un peu partout, et dans une liesse générale, la foule sortie du bâtiment, se promettant de se rejoindre un peu plus tard à la soirée prévue. Le chef des Hyuga retint Néji par une épaule, et Naruto patienta aussi, faisant signe aux Uchiha dont l'un s'évertuait à fuir la foule et un groupe de fille et à Sakura. Quand ils furent seul, le regard si atypique de ce clan les mira l'un et l'autre à tour de rôle.

-Tu n'as pas changé d'avis depuis tout ce temps.

-Non.

-Tu en changeras ?

-Non.

-…..

-Je ne peux rien faire ?

-Non.

-…..il me faudra du temps.

-Vous en aurez mon oncle.

-….

Naruto voyait qu'il bloquait un peu le dialogue, alors il se pencha par-dessus ses épaules, l'embrassant sur la joue en riant puis s'en alla sur un clin d'œil vers Sasuke qui piquait une crise de nerf publique contrairement à son habitude, n'arrivant pas à se débarrasser d'Ino pendue à son bras. Arrivé dans le groupe, il distribua plusieurs regards peu sympathique envers ceux qui regardait les Uchiha de travers, les menaçant silencieusement de continuer ainsi. Les regards s'agrandirent de surprise et un sourire de vainqueur prit place sur ses traits lorsque Gaara les rejoignit, suivit de Tsunade qui leur parla un instant avant de partir retrouver son poste habituel.

Le groupe était animé, et Néji ne tarda pas à le rejoindre en voyant venir derrière son oncle la belle famille de sa cousine. Ils firent connaissance, un peu sur le qui vive, tentant de cacher un peu de rancune et d'orgueil chacun de leurs coté pour la manière dont chacun jugé l'autre. Puis ils se mirent à discuter du repas car une bonne partie du clan Hyuga se devait d'être là. Le clan Inuzuka partie ensuite petit à petit et Hanabi se demanda ce que cette femme faisait à rester près d'eux.

Néji mit sa main dans celle du blond qui lui offrit un sourire éclatant pour finalement lui quémander un bisou qu'il lui offrit, faisant soupirer quelques filles de diverses manières, certaines ne supportant pas cette union les autres en rêvant. Le père d'Hinata n'avait pas perdu une miette de la scène, voyant pour la première fois de sa vie cette expression chez son neveu. Tout le monde ou presque semblait l'accepter, certes cela n'était pas un membre de leur famille et peut être ne comprenait-il pas vraiment ce que cela impliquer. Tout en pensant cela, sa mine était redevenue soucieuse mais une énorme baffe le sorti de sa torpeur.

-C'est un jour de mariage mon vieux ! Alors tu me chasses tes problèmes de ta p'tite tête.

-…..

-C'est à cause de ces deux là ?

-…..

-Ils sont assez grands pour prendre leurs décisions seuls non ? et si c'est leur choix, tu ne pourras pas grand-chose, surtout avec le Naruto là, mon fils me l'a ramené plusieurs fois à la maison, une vraie tête de mule mais vraiment adorable.

-Je trouve que cela est un immense gaspillage, mon frère mérite aussi sa descendance, tout comme le fils du quatrième.

-…..ouais. Mais les temps changes. Tu ne penses pas ?

-Hm, tu as sans doute raison Tsume. J'ai l'impression que certaines traditions vont être oubliée hm ?

-Mouais, tout comme notre Yondaime, ce p'tit gars changera bien des choses de part sa seule présence.

-Uhuhuhu, finalement se ne sera pas si déplaisant que ça j'ai l'impression.

-Quoi donc ?

-Je pensais à la division que subit mon propre clan….je cherche à le justifier…mais je trouve de moins en moins de raison à le garder en place. Ce gamin m'a fait réfléchir.

-Ahahahaha. Quel exploit ! ahahaha.

-Uhuhuhu, arrête je vais finir par croire que tu me cherches querelle.

-Non, loin de moi cette idée. Mais oubliant tout nos différents tu veux, on aura bientôt un petit enfant en commun.

-Uhuhuhu.

Hanabi soupira, écoutant les parents déblatérer sur ce qu'il aimerait voir l'enfant obtenir comme qualité des deux clans, jubilant à l'idée d'avoir un Hyuga au flair exceptionnel. Continuant ainsi, elle les laissa pour rejoindre sa sœur, voyant son cousin au loin saluer cette dernière puis s'en aller bras dessus bras dessous avec l'Uzumaki. Sasuke profita d'un instant de répit pour s'effacer simplement de la scène, provoquant la rage de Ino qui décida de s'accaparer Itachi à Sakura qui se le disputèrent.

Naruto et Néji marchait main dans la main, profitant de l'après midi qui s'offrait à eux tellement beau et resplendissant. Ils s'arrêtèrent aux abords d'un petit courant d'eau, et le blond s'allongea bientôt suivit de son compagnon. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit d'herbe foulée ne se fasse entendre près d'eux.

-Tchhh, pourquoi tu me piques mes places Usuratonkachi.

-Parce qu'il n'y a pas ton nom dessus Teme.

-Tsss me donne pas de si bonne raison de le mettre partout où je vais.

-Ahahaha.

Et le brun s'installa un peu plus loin, somnolent un pied dans l'eau. Ce fut lui qui les réveilla un peu plus tard en les prévenants qu'il fallait qu'ils aillent se changer pour la soirée. Il lui tendit la main et redressa en même temps Néji lorsqu'il se releva, l'air commencé à se rafraîchir et Sasuke décida qu'il n'avait pas à changer de vêtements, n'ayant pas fait d'effort pour se vêtir de toute manière au mariage. Il portait, tout comme son frère, un kimono totalement noir mis à part son dos qui portait son emblème avec fierté. Sasuke les suivit donc chez le blond où ils se changèrent, son coéquipier abandonnant enfin son horrible kimono orange fluo pour un simple pantalon de même couleur et une chemise noire entrouverte sur son torse. Néji arriva habillé en lin blanc et regarda ça d'un œil qui fit sourire l'Uchiha.

Sur la route, une silhouette sortie de l'ombre pour les rejoindre, venant à leur encontre tranquillement. Gaara, débarrassé de son habit officiel, semblait soulagé et paisible. Alors Naruto engagea la conversation et ce dernier répondait à demi-mot. Ils entrèrent dans le domaine Inuzuka, parait de ses plus belles couleurs et de fleurs, des larges rubans flottant au vent. Les festivités avaient commencé peu avant avec l'arrivée des premiers invités, les discussions allaient bon train et Sasuke semblait vouloir se fondre dans un mur, mais le blond l'y arracha en le faisant jurer.

La première danse fut donnée un peu plus tard par le couple vedette, virevoltant au milieu des convives, Kiba oublia bientôt sa gêne d'être ainsi au vu de tous, n'ayant d'yeux que pour celle qui était à présent sa femme. Naruto les regardait, tellement heureux pour eux, un petit souffle au cœur en se disant que jamais lui ne pourrait le faire. La main de Néji se glissa dans la sienne, il posa son crâne sur son épaule en souriant, voyant les autres couples rejoindre la piste aménagée. Bientôt il vit Itachi et Sakura, collés l'un à l'autre qui dansaient en se reflétant dans les lumières mises en place, le tableau était tellement beau. C'est à ce moment là que surgirent deux mains qui l'attrapèrent par le col, le faisant rire, Sasuke tentait de s'échapper de la piste où plusieurs filles se le disputaient.

Naruto n'en pouvait plus, et c'est en voyant le brun se contrôler pour ne pas toutes les tuer sur le champs qu'il joignit ses mains. Plusieurs poufs sonores plus loin, les demoiselles se virent entraînées sur la piste par des clones du blond, qui se vexa en les voyant hurler. Alors il grogna, utilisant un autre jutsu, faisant devenir ses clones à l'image de l'Uchiha qui hurla indigné d'être ainsi utilisé. Lui proposant alors de les annuler pour qu'il se débrouille seul, Naruto vit son meilleur ami se taire, ne pouvant empêcher ses yeux d'un rouge vermeil de briller.

Néji se fit entraîner par sa cousine dans une danse où elle lui parla et où ils s'échangèrent de petit sourire et fou rire. C'est en entendant Sasuke pouffait de le voir jaloux que le blond usa de son sexy méta, habillé pour l'occasion, et qu'il entraîna le brun dans la foule. Jurant et le menaçant, il se laissa finalement faire, échangeant sa place avec le Hyuga lorsqu'il la fit tournoyer, dansant un instant avec Hinata puis l'abandonnant à Kiba en la félicitant. Elle savait que le blond ne se tromper pratiquement jamais sur les personnes, et elle devait se rendre à l'évidence que Sasuke avait un cœur comme il l'avait maintenu toute ces années.

Néji semblait bouder un peu, jaloux, et Naruto en perdit sa concentration, redevenant le jeune homme qu'il était. Leur danse ne s'interrompit pas, ralentissant juste un peu au point qu'il s'arrêtèrent finalement pour s'embrasser. Un couple les percuta et ils rirent, sortant du rang pour s'installer un peu plus loin. Disparaissant pour prendre de quoi boire, Néji retrouva le blond assis sur un toit près de Sasuke allongé qui mirait le ciel étoilé. Il semblait s'amusé énormément et la jalousie lui piqua le cœur. C'est alors que Naruto lui fit signe, lui envoyant un baiser d'un geste large, alors il le rejoignit et mira avec lui les couples plus bas.

-Usuratonkachi.

-Hm ?

-Tu m'excuseras auprès d'eux j'ai eu ma dose…

-QUOIIIIIIiiii !!!!!!

La voix de Sakura venait de percer les tympans d'une bonne partie de l'assistance. Même Sasuke s'était relevé pour voir ce qui lui prenait et elle semblait parfaitement paniquée, tenant Tsunade par le haut de sa tunique en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Alors ils sautèrent pour la rejoindre et Naruto lui attrapa les mains alors que Sasuke lui mit quelques petites baffes alors qu'elle semblait être sur le point de s'évanouir.

-Saku…

-ME FRAPPE PAS IMBECILE !

-Hu ? tant d'énergie alors qu'elle semblait sur le point de s'écrouler resterait toujours un mystère pour l'Uchiha qui regarda son frère. Itachi ?

-Sa…Sasuke je..je…

-Je…je quoi baka ?

-Sakura, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Naruto regardait la jeune femme droit dans les yeux et elle sembla revenir à la réalité.

-Elles viennent de me donner les résultats. Elle désigna du menton les deux femmes lui faisant face et qui souriaient à pleine dent.

-Quel résultat ?

-Je suis enceinte !!

-Je vais être père !! Sakura se retourna vers Itachi les yeux écarquillés.

-……tous ceux qui s'étaient réunis là regardèrent la rosée avec surprise et en même temps de dizaines de félicitations diverses fusèrent.

-CASSEEEEZ VOUS !!!! FAITES DE LA PLACE !!!! Dobe tu la lâches !!! toi recule !!! Toi si tu la touches je te découpes !!!

-Euh Sasuke ?

-PAS TOUCHE !!!! c'est le futur de mon clan !!! je la protégerai de quiconque s'approchera de trop près.

-…..toute l'assemblée regardèrent l'Uchiha comme un fou.

-Naruto occupe toi de ton coéquipier.

-Désolé c'est aussi le tiens Sakura ahahahahaha.

Le rire du blond fit que tout le monde fit de même, Hinata la première qui félicita chaleureusement la future mère, planifiant déjà qu'il faudrait les mariés s'il était de sexes différents. Alors les parents se joignirent à la mariée et son amie, se demandant qu'est ce que cela donnerait de mélanger c'est trois clans. Sasuke commençait à péter un câble pour les empêcher de s'approcher de la jeune fille et se fit réprimander plus d'une fois par Sakura qui comme personne ne s'était attendu à une telle attitude de lui.

Même après l'ouverture des présents et la découpe de la pièce montée, Sasuke continua de râler, attentif au moindre pas qu'elle faisait, grognant sur son frère qui une fois l'idée d'être père faite n'avait pas fait de plus grande esclandre que lui. Naruto ébouriffa les cheveux corbeau ce qui fit grincer son coéquipier qui s'était repris depuis quelques instants, plus froid qu'à son habitude et le laissa lui subtiliser sa pâtisserie, qu'il savait, resterait intouchée de toute manière.

L'ambiance était de nouveau à la fête et plusieurs de leurs amis se déhanchaient sur la piste, certains élèves y attirant leurs professeur, Ino un peu éméchée car buvant pour Sakura, tenta de le draguer ouvertement. Naruto en riait, cherchant des yeux tous ses amis et connaissances, voyant ce qu'ils faisaient, partageant de loin certains fous rires sous le regard de Néji qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. Un sourire, un rire, un peu de tristesse, ces expressions passaient en boucle sur son visage, et Néji remarqua que sa morosité survenait lorsque Hinata ou Sakura passait dans son champ de vision.

Le blond posa son assiette, arrêtant de croquer la cuillère et de la faire rouler entre ses dents, riant en voyant Gaara tentait de refuser les avances de quelques filles. Néji se pencha vers le blond et lécha un peu de chantilly sur sa joue, ramenant ses lèvres aux siennes en posant une main sur sa joue. Le blond le regarda sans comprendre, réitérant le baiser plongeant ses yeux d'été dans ceux légèrement violet. Naruto voyait y flotter une douleur sourde, et mit fin au poser, dont l'autre profita pour poser son front contre le sien, descendant finalement nicher sa tête dans le creux de son cou, jouant d'une main avec les mèches dorées de sa nuque.

-Naruto…Néji laissa un peu traîné la dernière consonance, peu sure d'arriver à exprimer parfaitement sa pensée.

-…..Le blond lui embrassa le front au niveau de son tatouage caché sous un bandana blanc, passant un bras autour de ses flancs, l'encourageant à continuer.

-Je t'aime.

-….Je…mais Néji le coupa.

-Mais je suis désolé. Oui désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'offrir ça. Ni mariage, ni enfant. Je suis désolé. Désolé. Et il fourra sa tête dans son cou.

-…ahahaha. Le rire de Naruto semblait être légèrement moqueur.

-…. Néji releva la tête la mettant face à l'autre, le regardant droit dans les yeux, hésitant entre colère et surprise face à sa réaction alors qu'il lui avait ouvert son coeur.

-Néji…le blond mit ses mains autour de son visage puis l'embrassa…tant que je t'ai toi, je n'ai pas besoin de ça.

-Mais j'ai vu tes yeux quand…

-Je t'aime. Et pour toi, comme tu le fais et fera pour moi, je n'aurai pas besoin de ça.

-…..

Dans son regard il y lisait toute la sincérité du monde et l'embrassa de nouveau, bénissant le jour où il l'avait rencontré et où toute sa vie avait changé dans un chaos sans nom. Plusieurs souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire et une question resta en suspend. Naruto était retourné mirer les invités, riant en voyant Shino remplacer Kakashi devant Ino qui tanguait dangereusement un verre à la main.

-Dis moi Naruto.

-Hm ?

-Quand…tu étais dans le coma…

-Oui ?

-S'était comment ?

-….le blond fit la moue, cherchant à savoir ce qu'il devait répondre et opta pour la vérité.

-Naruto ?

-Si tu veux savoir s'était plutôt bizarre. J'étais comme extérieur à mon enveloppe…j'ai vu pas mal de trucs…il lui fit un sourire en coin coquin.

Tu…tu as vu quoi ?

-J'ai suivi Sasuke…ahahaha j'adore te voir jaloux. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser mais l'autre tourna la tête, boudeur. Et je t'ai vu aussi, troublé, triste, préoccupé…et quand tu m'as embrassé.

-…..Néji avait tourné la tête d'un seul coup, ses lèvres rencontrant celle du blond.

-Nyéééé héhéhé j'ai réussi à te faire tourner la têteuuu.

-Bwééaaaah, hey vous deux là haut, vous avez pas fini non ?

-Naaahhhh on n'a même rien commencé encore Sakuraaaa.

-Pffff baka !! allez, descend de là !!!

-Ahahahaha, j'arrive.

Et Naruto scella leurs lèvres d'un baiser chaste, l'entraînant avec lui dans le vide pour se réceptionner plus bas comme une fleur, rejoignant ceux qu'il restait. Il partit voir sa cousine, lui parlant et la prenant dans ses bras pour la féliciter alors que la rumeur autour d'elle s'était enfin calmée. Ils entendirent des cris un peu plus loin, et se tournèrent vers l'équipe 7. Sakura se cachait derrière Naruto qui riait de bon cœur alors que Sasuke essayait de l'attraper.

-MAIS NON !

-SI !

-Je ne veux pas Sasuke !

-Si !

-Mais ! ITACHI !!

-Sasuke ça suffit.

-Si t'on a rien a foutre, moi pas, elle doit rentre ce coucher, elle a besoin de repos, de calme et…

-Ahahahaha mwahahahahahaha

-La ferme Dobe !!!

-Ahahahahaha VAS Y SAKURA CHAAAN JE LE TIENS !!!! AHAHAHAHA

-USURATONKACHIIIII LACHE MOI !!!!!!

-Ahahahahah.

Et le blond ne le fit pas, gardant sa prise sur l'Uchiha qui semblait se calmer de plus en plus en voyant la rosée s'enfuir en riant avec son amant. Naruto se pencha vers Sasuke, lui murmurant à l'oreille et puis le lâcha. L'autre se frotta les poignets, un regard tueur vers le blond mais n'ouvrit plus la bouche. Alors Naruto ria de plus belle, tournant la tête vers Néji, se remettant une mèche en place que le vent s'amusait à déplacer dans tous les sens. Ses yeux ressortaient dans la lumière tamisée qui mettait aussi en valeur l'un de ses plus beau sourire qu'il lui adressait. Hinata vit son cousin partir en oubliant simplement de la saluer, prêtant ses lèvres au blond qu'il tenait dans ses bras et qui enroula les siens autour de lui, jouant avec sa tresse pour finalement la dénouer en approfondissant son baiser, glissant ses doigts dans les mèches soyeuses.

Les deux amants quittèrent finalement la soirée, aiguillant Sasuke sur la destination de son frère et de sa belle sœur pour s'en débarrasser, l'Uchiha ayant l'air de vouloir s'incruster entre eux deux pour se venger de ce que le blond avait fait. Leurs rires s'élevèrent en le voyant détaler lorsque Ino se réveilla pour lui courir après, stoppée finalement lorsqu'elle se rendormit un peu plus loin pour cuvée tout ce qu'elle avait bu.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, ils se couchèrent l'un près de l'autre dans le lit du blond devenu le leur depuis un moment. La lune éclairait d'une lumière diaphane leur corps alanguis, et ils ne disaient rien, se caressant juste ou s'embrassant par moment. Et puis l'Uzumaki se leva jusqu'à son placard et prit place près du châtain, lui tendant un paquet.

-Je voulais te l'offrir en te disant que je t'aime plus que tout.

-…..

-Puisque c'est fait, je te le donne maintenant.

-…..

Néji déchira le petit papier cadeau, ouvrit la petite boite et trouva un collier. Il le sortit de son écrin, faisant miroité dans la lumière de la lune le petit pendentif qui révéla deux N s'entremêlant en or blanc. Naruto l'attrapa et le déclipsa en le tournant. Le pendentif devint deux, et il lui accrocha autour du cou, l'embrassant ensuite puis faisant de même avec celui qui était sien. Néji continua le baiser, pensant qu'il faudrait un jour qu'il le remercie d'être né, il l'aimait tellement et était bien décidé à le lui prouver à nouveau, ce soir et tous les jours qui suivraient. Naruto pouffa, acceptant ce qui allait suivre de bon cœur, fermant le rideau de sa fenêtre pour s'assurer aucun témoin de ce qui allait suivre.

* * *

et voilà, fin.


End file.
